


Next Stop, Everywhere

by noblecrescent



Series: The Monsoon Seasons [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: ALLONSY - Freeform, Couple, Drama, F/M, Friends to Lovers, OC, Original Character(s), POV First Person, Slow Build, Slow Burn, TARDIS - Freeform, Whovians, nerds
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-06 03:10:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 72,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14632857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noblecrescent/pseuds/noblecrescent
Summary: She's clever, and he likes it. It's a good thing she likes him too. So are they on the same page? She and he, in the TARDIS, next stop everywhere?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there and welcome to my fist Doctor Who OC story. Just a warning, I do tend to disregard some aspects of the show to make it work for my stories. So if anything is different, you know why!
> 
> A couple of other side-notes: The ninth Doctor will be featured for the first three chapters or so. My OC's appearance is based off the actress 'Victoria Camacho'. She's actually the perfect vision for the character: Long, straight, brown hair with piercing jade-green eyes.

**Prologue:**

My eyes fluttered open at the sound of a crash nearby. I sat up, my eyes looking around the solitary desert I was in. Nothing really passed around here save the few cars making trips. Other than that, it was solitary. Curious, I stood up and started walking towards the sound of the crash. There was a little smoke coming from below the small cliff I had stationed myself at. Accidentally, I tripped on a rock and landed flat on my stomach. I groaned and tried standing back up. When I stood, I saw a head from the distance. I gasped and rushed to a rock nearby that would hide me from whoever or whatever had crashed. I poked my head up and saw what looked like a blue box, lopsided on the ground with smoke coming from the top. When I saw a figure coming out from the door I ducked, hoping I hadn't been seen. This time, only my eyes were above and they widened up when I saw a man by the box. He was coughing like crazy, I almost felt the urge to go and help him.

"C'mon, don't do this to me!" the man yelled to the box, "You're young and sexy, you can do this!"

Sexy? This man was bananas.

Still, that box...

I looked the box up and down and then the man. As the smoke cleared, I was able to really grasp his features. He wore a bow tie. Who the hell wears a bow tie in these days? He was rather handsome I had to admit, but he terrified me. Why did he speak to a box? And where did he even come from?

"C'mon!" He continued to yell as he re-opened the door, "We've got to get back to Minerva!"

My eyes widened again, feeling like they'd pop out of my head. Had he...no. No, that was just  _very_ impossible.

He took a step inside and closed the door. Suddenly, the box started making these weird wheezing sounds…and it began disappearing! Disappearing!

I stood up and felt the breeze of the box push my hair back. And just like that, the blue box disappeared right before my eyes. My eyes looked down to where it had left a dent in its place. There was nothing there. Nothing I could prove I had seen such a thing.

I turned around and walked back to my place. I laid back down on my blanket and looked up into the clear, blue sky. Who could that have been? What could that have been? An alien? Had I seen an extra-terrestrial? Or had I just imagined this whole thing?

I smiled, "Just one more addition for the hippie visions." I said to myself and closed my eyes.


	2. The Box of Wonders

"We've got an order for ham and eggs but hold the hash browns!" I hollered through the diner. I picked up old dirty plates off a table and hurried off to the front.

"No need to shout, we can hear you." Dominic, the cook, said behind the open window of his station.

"Sorry," I shrugged, "That's just how we Americans do it in diners. Amp it up!"

He chuckled, shaking his head, "Joy, you're in England. That's not how we do it here."

"Then why'd I get hired?" I countered, chuckling.

"Because you're a charmer with that American accent." Our co-worker, Ami, walked over to us with a fresh, new dirty plates in her hand.

"What accent?" Dominic raised an eye brow, "She keeps switching it around from American to English so much I can't keep up."

"I do it to tease you," I mimicked his English accent, "But if you are confused, let me remind you that I am Mexican-American. I was born in America to Mexican-American parents."

"Which reminds me, have you called them?" Ami asked.

"Ami, I don't feel like having a bad night." I glanced to her, dead serious, "I'd rather pick up dirty plates and deal with rude customers."

"Well since you insist," she gestured to the tables that had been left by the customers. "How do you Americans say? Chop chop!" she clapped her hands.

I chuckled, "You got it."

"It's getting late," I heard Dominic say as I walked for the table.

"I hope the boss would let us out early." Ami sighed, "There isn't even people in here."

"Yeah, I've got my kids to look after tonight. Margaret's working the night shift this week. Terrible."

"Tell me about it, my brother is my brother but he might as well be my child. Honestly, 22 and still acting like a 10 year old." Ami shook her head.

I returned with new plates in hand, "Well maybe he doesn't like acting what you want him to be."

"Joy, he's older than me." Ami reminded me, "He should be taking care of me."

I smiled softly, "You don't want to depend on someone."

"Well we can't all be like you." Dominic said, making Ami and I look over, "My sister is 25 and she still acts like a teenager."

"Maybe because she's still living her life. What do you want to see from her?"

"I don't know," Dominic shrugged, "Getting an education or a job. Creating a family for herself."

"Don't you want her to be happy?" I questioned, raising an eye brow, "What makes you think she wants that?" Dominic remained quiet. "Honestly, that's the problem with people of today! They all want their children to grow up and get a job and get married. But what if we don't want that? What if we want to travel? What if we want to meet new people and places? Learn and do the impossible? Our life is so short and I don't think anyone wants to waste it."

"You always speak with so much passion, Joy." Ami nudged my arm, "I admire you. You're the one living proof that we can do so many things at so short of a time."

"You can do it too." I replied, "What's stopping you from leaving this job and going on a road trip?"

"My brother. My bills." She swayed her head.

"Bills," I rolled my eyes, "Horrible."

"Well that's enough for tonight." Dominic said, "Joy, it's time to clock out."

"Oh, the mall." I clapped my hands.

Ami chuckled, "You might be free but the mall still has you in its grasp."

"I'm a teenage girl," I remarked, "I can't escape that." I removed my apron and put it away. I clocked out and hurried back to hug Amy and wave at Dominic. I grabbed my coat and headed out into the cold, crispy night. It wasn't that late and so the mall should be open.

I walked onto the center of the London city where the streets were buzzing with shoppers. I was midway through an overly-populated street when the windows of shops were smashed. Out of nowhere, display dummies walked out of them. I froze as I realized they were everywhere around the streets. People began panicking and ran around, crying for help. I started running in whatever direction. The most important thing: Stay alive.

I was pushed back by a running man. "Oi!" I yelled after him. I continued to run but one of those dummies stood in front of me. It grasped one of my arms, bringing me closer to it.

"Hold on," a ginger woman cut through the arm, "Hot knife." She waved it, "Might not be as 'awesome' as a screwdriver but it sure as hell gets the job done." I blinked, wide eyed with shock. She smiled softly, "Hold on honey, he's coming." She ran off.

I stared after her, my mouth trapping all the words I wanted to say. When I felt another dummy grasp my arm, I yelled at the top of my lungs.

"Off you go!" A man kicked it away. "C'mon!" He grabbed my hand and rushed out of there.

"Who are you?" I questioned as we ran.

"I don't think it's the best time for a conversation do you?"

"What are those things?" I looked back.

"Autons." He replied fast, and with certainty, much to my shock.

"How do you know?"

"Because I'm a genius. And they're after  _me_."

"You?" I looked him over, "Why?"

"You sure ask a lot of questions." He said, sounding annoyed.

"How else am I supposed to learn?"

He smiled but didn't say anything back. We ran all the way to the London Eye where a young blonde girl was standing. I immediately stopped when I saw the blue box behind her.

"What the..." I stumbled back.

"Who's that?" the blonde girl pointed at me.

"Human..." the man looked me over, "I suppose. Just like you," he grinned to her.

The girl didn't seem too happy. In fact, she seemed scared.

"Did you find her?" she asked the man, "My mother? Was she back there?"

"Uh, no," the man walked to the blue box, "Like I said, she must be home already."

The girl sighed, "I hope so."

'Who the hell are you people?" I finally croaked out.

"Oh right," the man rolled his eyes, "Introductions," I stared, utterly confused and blank, "I'm the Doctor, and this is Rose Tyler," he gestured to the blonde.

She half smiled, "Hello," she waved a hand.

Slowly, I waved a hand. I could not take my eyes off the blue box. It was the same one I had seen over a year ago…the one with the crazy bow-tie man. Could it be possible there was two boxes? And…what exactly were these boxes?

"Is she alright?" Rose asked, eyeing me cautiously, "Where did you find her?"

"Being attacked by the Autons on the street." the Doctor replied, "They've commenced and we've yet to stop them."

"So...how do we stop them?"

"Oh," the Doctor grinned as he held out a tube filled with blue liquid, "With this."

"A tube?" Rose raised an eye brow, "That's it?"

"Oi, it's anti-plastic." the Doctor clarified.

"Anti plastic?" Rose repeated, clearly confused, "Okay..."

"But first we've got to find the head of it all; the transmitter. But where can you hide something that big in a city this small?"

With my eyes still fixated on the TARDIS and having no clue what they were speaking about, I answered their problem. "London Eye of course."

They both snapped their heads to me.

"What?" Rose asked.

"How would you know that?" the Doctor looked between the London Eye and me.

"I'm not stupid?" I finally looked at them.

The Doctor looked me over, clearly impressed. "I've noticed."

Forgetting the matter, I turned to him, "The blue box. What is it?"

He smiled, "Guess you don't know everything."

"Of course not, that's why I'm asking." I snapped, "Blue box. What. Is. It?"

"TARDIS." he replied, "Time and Relative Dimension in Space."

"Pretty stupid," I muttered, "But catchy. Are there more boxes?"

"Excuse me?"

"Whatever it is," I gestured to it, "Are there more? Do more people own them?"

"…no," he answered quietly for some reason, his eyes lowering for a moment, "It's the only one."

I frowned, that was a lie! Why would he lie? I distinctly remember the last box being exactly the same as this one.

"Are you sure? Because, I think you're lying-"

"Uh, hello?" Rose called, "End of the world looming over us? Remember?"

"Yes, yes." the Doctor nodded, "Off we go then." he rushed past us.

Rose and I turned and saw him run. "Are we supposed to follow?" I asked her.

She shrugged, "That's what I've been doing."

"And how's that worked out?"

"Well, I'm alive."

"Normally I don't depend on anyone but this is a special case," I nodded, "Let's go?" She nodded and we ran after the Doctor.

And that's how I found myself under the London Eye, looking over an orange lava-looking mass in the center of a chamber.

"The Nestene Consciounessm that's it, inside the vat." the Doctor pointed, "A living, plastic creature."

"Well can you kill it?" I asked, "People are dying in the streets."

"I'm not here to kill it." I've got to give it a chance."

I stared, stupefied, "Excuse me? Didn't you hear me? People are dying out in the streets. You can't give it a chance!"

"We all deserve a chance." he said softly, making me realize that perhaps a chance wasn't that bad.

Though, maybe my rule still applied to the humans I know. Once you make a mistake, a life-long mistake, I won't give them another chance. I sighed, "Fine. Just make it stop. I've got people I care about here."

'That I can do." he raised a finger. He rushed down steps and leaned over a rail, "I see audience with the Nestene Consciousness under a peaceful contract. According to convention 15 of the Shadow Proclamation." The mass flobbered around. "Thank you. That I might have permission to approach."

As the Doctor spoke, Rose was pacing back and forth behind me. Suddenly, she stopped and looked ahead. "Oh my god, Mickey!" she exclaimed then dashed off to a young man sitting by the corner, "It's okay! It's alright!"

"What on earth?" I looked between those two and the Doctor.

"Doctor, they kept him alive!" Rose cried happily.

"Uh, yeah, always a possibility." he shrugged, "Keep him alive to maintain the copy."

"You knew and you never said?" Rose raised an eye brow.

"Keep the domestics outside and finish this already!" I snapped, "God, can't you stay focused?"

"Am I addressing the Consciousness?" the Doctor continued, "If I might observe, you infiltrated this civilization by means of warped, shunt technology. So, may I suggest, with the greatest respect, that you shunt off?"

I snickered and caught myself. What was I doing? I was in the middle of the end of the world and I was laughing?

"Oh don't give me that, it's an invasion!" the Doctor exclaimed, "Plain and simple! Don't talk about constitutional rights! This planet is just starting. These stupid little people have only just learned how to walk but they're capable of so much more."

"Stupid?" I raised an eye brow.

"I'm asking you on their behalf- please, just go." the Doctor said.

"Doctor!" Rose shouted as the Doctor was restrained by, what I assumed, were more Autons.

"That was just insurance!" the Doctor exclaimed when the autons took out the blue tube. "I wasn't going to use it!"

The mass flobbered about again.

"I was not attacking you! I'm here to help!" the Doctor insisted, "I'm not your enemy!"

Suddenly, doors above us were opened and revealed the TARDIS.

"Blue box..." I whispered, feeling that same spark of curiosity I had felt when I had seen it last year. But...where was the man I had seen? The one with the bow tie? This clearly was not the man I saw. I'd remember those ears...

This was just so confusing…

"What's it doing?" Rose shouted.

"It's the TARDIS." the Doctor replied, "It's identified its superior technology and it's terrified! You three need to leave right now! Get out now!"

"It's the end of the world..." I mumbled, looking around. The ceiling started crumbling down, taking down the stairs with it.

"The stairs, they've gone!" Rose yelled.

"Get in the TARDIS!" the Doctor ordered, "All of you!" he eyed me.

I glanced to Rose and the other guy. Were we really supposed to fit in that tiny thing? No time to think about it. I rushed over to them as they struggled to get in.

"It won't open!" Rose cried, "I haven't got the key!"

"We're gonna die!" the guy beside her cried.

"Move aside!" I pushed, rather mean I should say. I'd apologize later for it.

"What are you doing?" Rose asked frantically.

"Opening it." I took a pin from my hair and stuck it into the key hole.

"A pin?" Rose raised an eye brow.

I smiled, "Gets the job done."

As I worked on the door, I noticed Rose picked up an axe lying about.

"What are you doing?" the guy asked her.

"I've got no A levels." she replied, "I've got no job, no future." she started hacking at a chain on the wall. "But I tell you what I've got: Jericho Street Junior School under 7s gymnastic team." The chain she worked on became lose and so she held onto it "I got the bronze." she announced then swung over, kicking the Autons that had restrained the Doctor.

"She's brave." I said, working on the door.

"Yeah," the guy said.

"You can't get it open with a pin!" the Doctor cried as they neared.

"Hm," I finally unlocked it, "Wanna bet?" I turned back.

He stopped in front of me, again surprised. I smirked. "Suddenly, the security it provides me with doesn't seem  _so_ safe anymore…"

"A pin always get the job done!"

"Okay, in, in, in!" Rose urged.

The Doctor pushed me in first then the guy.

"I don't see how we're all going to fit in such a small..." I looked around and saw it was much bigger than it looked on the outside. "Place...box..." I froze in place.

"Bit shocking, isn't it?" Rose patted my back. I nodded, speechless. "Yup."

"It's...it's bigger on the inside." I breathed, "Much, much bigger."

"You like it?" the Doctor asked, grinning, "I noticed you have such curiosity."

"Yeah..." I whispered.

"Now, hang on." he instructed.

I looked and saw he was working on a circular control panel. "Hang on for wha-" And the box started moving! I fell to the ground with a thud. "Ow." I muttered, rubbing my back.

When it stopped, I pushed myself to my feet and rushed to the doors. When I opened it, I found myself in an alley way. I blinked, "It...it moves."

"Materializes." the Doctor corrected.

I looked back, "What is this?"

"A spaceship." he smiled.

The guy rushed past me to the outside. Rose calmly walked out and started talking on her phone to her mother. I looked in and out, speechless again. This is the box I had seen. This is why the man had walked in and out with ease. But...my question still stood, where is that man?

"Nestene Consciousness?" the Doctor walked up beside me, "Easy." he snapped his fingers.

"You were useless back there." Rose teased proudly, "If it wasn't for me, you would've been dead."

"She's right." I agreed, taking a step out. I still couldn't believe we had moved.

The box moved! Incredible! I rushed out and looked around.

"Thank you," the Doctor said to Rose, "Really." She smiled and nodded. "And you," he glanced at me, "I'm sorry I never got your name."

I smiled, feeling like I owed everything to this man for finally showing me this box of wonder. "Joy." My response came out in a whisper.

"Well, thank you." he nodded again.

"I didn't do anything." I glanced to Rose, "She did."

'Well...I'll be off then." he turned around then looked back to Rose, "Unless...I don't know...you would come with me?" Rose stuffed her hands in her pockets, "This box isn't just a London hopper you know. It goes anywhere in the universe, free of charge."

It goes anywhere. I smiled. That's like a travel packet. I looked to Rose, curious at her response.

"Is it always this dangerous?" she asked.

"Yeah." the Doctor nodded.

"Yeah...I can't." Rose answered, disappointing me. "I've um...gotta go and find my Mum and um...someone's gotta look after this stupid lump." She laughed lightly, patting the guy on the back "So..."

"Okay..." the Doctor nodded, obviously hurt a little, "I'll see you around," He was going to close the door when he looked at me. "And you, Joy," he asked, reopening the door, "What about you?"

"M-me?" I pointed.

He nodded, "There's something about you." he looked me over, "You're clever."

I smiled, "Thank you."

"What about you?"

"Would you really want me there?" I pointed, "In that box? Filled with wonders?"

He nodded, "Yeah, I would. How about it?"

I bit my lip, thinking quickly, "...Yes!"

He smiled, "Let's go."

I smiled brightly, rushing inside the box of wonders again. "Oh my god..." I said, breathless.

He walked around the panel again, working the knobs. The wheezing sound restarted again and so did the jolts. "Oh!" he exclaimed, "I forgot to mention it travels in time!"

"It travels in time?" I raised an eye brow.

"Oh yeah!" He grinned, stopping the wheezing sounds and rushing back out to tell Rose.

"Next stop everywhere." I whispered, looking at the many controls the panel had.

And that's how my story began. In the TARDIS. With the Doctor. And Rose Tyler.

Next stop...everywhere!


	3. The End & Start of Something New

"You said this was a spaceship." I said, watching the Doctor work the controls, "So you're an alien, then?"

He looked up with a big grin,"Uh, yeah. Is that a problem?"

I looked him over, taking in his appearance which really looked like he couldn't even harm a fly, "...No."

Rose smiled, "This is actually real."

"Tell me about it," I laughed excitedly.

"Right then, Rose Tyler, Joy..." the Doctor paused, "Do you have another name?"

"Souza," I answered fast, "S-o-u-z-a, pronounced, SO-ZAH!"

He laughed, probably thinking I was crazy but I was just so excited! "Alright then, Joy Souza, where so you want to go? Backwards or forwards in time? What's it going to be?"

"Forwards," Rose and I answered together; we glanced at each other and smiled.

"How far?"

"One hundred years," Rose blurted.

But I knew exactly where I wanted to go. If this was a time traveling box then I'd put it to the test. "Five billion years into the future."

They looked up, shocked. "Really?" the Doctor asked.

"Yes. Take us," I ordered lightly.

"Right then," he shrugged, pulling down a lever.

The box shook in its violent ways that seemed usual for the Doctor as he just awaited for its halt.

When we did stop, I rushed to the doors. "Are we here?"

"Why don't you look outside?" the Doctor replied.

I bit my lip and flung the doors open. It was a wooden room with a glass window in front. I rushed down the small steps and towards the wall. "I'm looking at the earth," I whispered, "My earth."

"You lot spend all your time thinking about dying. Like you're going to get killed by eggs or beef or global warming or asteroids," the Doctor said from behind, "But you never take time to imagine the impossible. Maybe you survive. This is 5 billion years in your future. This is the day...hold on...This is the day the sun expands." "Welcome to the end of the world."

I was looking with such intrigue through the window when he said that; my eyes widened and looked back with shock. He nodded, reasserting what he had just said. I looked back to my planet. My dear Earth. "The end of the world..." I stroked the wall.

Now, I truly believed the Doctor's box of wonders was a time traveling box; it had brought us to the end of the world.

~0~

"So when it says, 'guests' does that mean people?" Rose was asking the Doctor as we walked down a corridor.

"Depends what you mean by people." the Doctor shrugged.

"I mean people. What do you mean?"

"Aliens." I smiled, capturing the term quite fast.

The Doctor smiled back, nodding. "This is an observation deck. The great and the good are gathering to watch the planet burn."

"For fun?"

"My, you are clever." he nodded.

"Believe me, I've had to be..." I muttered, looking away.

"I'm sorry?"

"Nothing," I quickly said, "So do we get to meet them?" We entered an observation gallery. "The rich aliens?"

"Hold on," Rose stopped, "They did this once on 'Newsround Extra' the sun expanding, I mean...that takes hundreds of years."

"Millions." the Doctor corrected, "But the planet's now property of the National Trust. They've been keeping it preserved. See down there?" He pointed to glints of light that orbited the planet, "Gravity satellite. That's holding back the sun."

"It still looks the same..." I observed, "Continents didn't change."

"They did.' he nodded, "The trust shifted them back. But now the money's run out...nature takes over!"

"So how long does it have?"

"About half an hour." the Doctor took a look at his watch, "Yeah."

"And then it burns..." I whispered.

"So you're going to save it." Rose nodded, so sure of it.

"I'm not saving it. Time's up." The Doctor said, bluntly.

I glanced back, surprised. "You're..."

"It's empty! The people are all gone!"

"Who the hell are you?" someone demanded, "How did you get in? All the guests have already disembarked!"

"But that's us," the Doctor took out a leather wallet and held it out, "Guests plus two."

"Well...obviously," the blue man, as I'll be calling him that, quickly gestured us further inside the room, "Apologies. If you're on board we'd better start! Enjoy!"

I glanced at the wallet and snatched it, the blue man walking off, "This is completely blank."

"Let me see," Rose snatched it from me, "Hey...it is."

The Doctor rolled his eyes, "Psychic paper? It shows them whatever I want them to see. Saves a lot of time."

"He's blue..." Rose looked on, just now realizing the blue man's appearance.

"Yeah," the Doctor nodded, "Aha."

"Okay..."

The blue man spoke through a microphone for us all to hear, "All staff to their positions please! Hurry now! Thank you! And now, I might introduce the next honored guest, representing the forest of Cheem, we have Tress. Namely, Jabe, Lute and Coffa." Three tree looking people walked in through a door. "There'll be an exchange of gits representing peace. If you can see the room circulating, thank you. Next, from the solicitors Jolco and Jolco, the Moxx of Balhoon."

Rose and I stared at the 'people' walking in through the doors. Definitely not humans.

"The gift of peace." the lady 'tree' walked up to us holding a plant tray in hand. "I bring you a cutting of my grandfather."

"Thank you!" the Doctor exclaimed, taking it from her and handing it to me, "And gifts...um...I give you in return, air from my lungs," he blew a large amount of air to her face.

"How...intimate." the lady said afterwards, smiling.

"More were that came from." the Doctor smirked.

"Is he flirting with a tree?" I whispered to Rose, making her snicker.

"Sponser of the main event, please welcome the Face of Bo."

A head in a jar, with a might large size, was wheeled in through the doors.

"The Moxx of Balhoon," the Doctor announced to the next guests.

"My felicitation on this historical happenstance. I give you the gift of bodily saliva."

I frowned, "Wait, that-"

And that thing...

...spit on my face.

The Doctor laughed, 'Thank you very much."

I glared, 'Actually, I don't quite agree-"

"Shut up," he covered my mouth, 'Not invited so no complaints." I sighed and crossed my arms. "Ah! The Adherents of the Repeated Meme. I bring you air from my lungs," he blew air to new guests.

'A gift of peace in all good faith." it held out a large silver egg which the Doctor took and handed it to me again.

I passed it onto Rose like I had done with the planet.

"And last but not least, our very special guest." the blue man announced, "Consider the Earth below. In memory of this dying world, we call forth the Last Human."

Immediately, I looked over. The doors opened and in was wheeled a vertical trampoline which held up a sort of... _scrap_? Although, this scrap had eyes and a stained red mouth.

"The Lady Cassandra O'Brien Dot Delta Seventeen."

"Oh now, don't stare," Cassandra said, "I know, I know it's shocking, isn't it? I've had my chin completely taken away and look at the difference! Look how thin I am!"

I was... _disappointed_. This was the last human? The last of my species that practically represented us...was a scrap?

"I don't look a day over two thousand," She continued, "Moisturize me, moisturize me," she muttered to the men beside her trampoline set. She was sprayed with a canister. "Truly, I am the Last Human."

I frowned, "Fat chance."

"My father was a Texan. My mother was from the Arctic Desert. They were born on the Earth and were the last to be buried in the soil."

Rose and I walked around, both curious at this scrap called Cassandra. She was completely flat...

"I have come to honor them an..." Cassandra sniffed, 'Say goodbye. Oh no, no tears." one her men wiped her eyes. "I'm sorry. But behold! I bring gifts! From earth itself: the last remaining ostrich egg." An egg was displayed to the room. "Legend says it had a wingspan of 50 feet and blew fire from its nostrils."

I rolled my eyes, "This woman's a nut job."

"Or was that my third husband?" Cassandra suddenly questioned.

"Oh brother..." I rolled my eyes as I returned next to the Doctor.

A jukebox was wheeled inside next.

"And another rarity." she continued, "According to the archives this was called an iPod. It stores classical music from humanity's greatest composers."

I shook my head. Music was started from the jukebox and played "Tainted Love'' by Soft Cell. I was getting irritated with all this. Rose looked amazed at how stupid this woman was. The Doctor, on the other hand, started dancing about.

I glanced at him and shook my head slowly, "No."

To me, this was an embarrassment. All the achievement of my planet and this is what will bid goodbye to it? Ridiculous.

I noticed Rose had rushed out of the gallery. I wondered if it was of the embarrassment as well; I wouldn't blame her. "Doctor. Rose left."

"What?" he looked after her. He was going to follow her but the lady tree stopped him.

"Doctor?" she motioned for them to take a picture. "Thank you." She smiled after the picture had been taken.

"Bit odd." I remarked as they left.

"Where's Rose?" he asked.

I shrugged, "I don't know. But...it should be safe right?"

He agreed, "Yeah."

"Cassandra is mad." I began, sighing, "None of the things she said are true. This is horrible!"

"Give her a break. It's not like she had the full experience."

I blinked, "Oh my god..."

"What?"

"I'm dead." I put a hand on my chest, "I've been dead for billions of years."

He frowned, "Ray of sunshine."

I turned to him, "I've got a question."

"Let me hear it." he gestured, "That's how you learn right?"

I smiled and nodded, "If they're aliens...why do they speak English?"

"Telepathic field. It gets inside your brain and translates."

"The Box of Wonders is in my head..." I repeated.

"Box of what?"

"Nothing," I waved him off.

"Do you mind if I go search for Rose?"

"By all means!" I exclaimed, "I'll stay here and uh...mingle." I smiled then walked off.

Mingle? How? I didn't want to be anywhere near the scrap. Instead, I went over to the glass window, staring with wonder.

If my parents would see me now. They'd finally get it. I'm up to the impossible. Screw the 'normal' life. This is what I craved for. Unlike them, I wouldn't spend the rest of my days trapped in an office dealing with other people's problems. This right here...this was incredible. They should be proud. They  _should_ be.

"Excuse me?" I glanced and saw the lady tree again. "Hello, um, what was your name?"

"Joy." I said, nervously. What if they realized I was a stow away?

"Jabe." she introduced, "The man you were here with, the Doctor...where is he from?"

I blinked, suddenly realizing I didn't know the answer to that. "Um...it's personal, I'm afraid."

"Oh...and his name then?"

I remained quiet again, "Um...personal? Only friends."

She slowly nodded, "Where are you from then?"

I looked back to the window, looking down at my planet. "Far, far away."

"Right..."

Suddenly, the ship shuddered, making us wobbly on our feet. "Woah..." I ended up against the window. "Is that supposed to happen?"

Jabe shook her head, "No."

"Uh oh..." I looked around, "Got any engine room?"

She nodded, "Yes but I don't think you'd know any of that stuff."

I know she didn't mean to sound mean, but it was. "Well," I fixed my flowery dress, "I've fixed my own motor," I said, proudly, "A ship? Let's find out."

I rushed to the entrance where I bumped into the Doctor and Rose. "Where are you going?" he asked.

"Engine room. I doubt that was normal." I replied.

He looked me over, "No...you're not."

"Yes, I am."

"Joy-"

"No." I spat.

"Well, I don't know about an engine room exactly," Jabe cut in, "But the maintenance duct is just behind our guest's suite. I could show you and..." she looked between Rose and him. "...Wife?"

"She's not my wife." the Doctor bluntly said.

"Partner?" she tried again.

"No."

"Concubine?"

"Nope."

Jabe studied Rose again, "Prostitute...?"

I shook my head. Rose crossed her arms, "Whatever I am, it must be invisible. Do you mind?" she snapped, "Why don't you two go and pollinate, I'm going to catch up with family. Quick word with Michael Jackson," she walked off.

"I'll uh...if you want I'll stay here." I pointed to Rose.

He nodded, "That'd be good."

I nodded and walked off as well. That did not go well. I was going to talk to Rose but I saw she had found conversation with Cassandra. I decided to let her have it so she could cool down.

~0~

I didn't belong here, was the first thing that popped into my head as I stared out the glass window once more. I was thinking hard about my location, how I got here...and I figured out was that I've wanted to travel, but to Paris. To Brazil. Not in space...

Of course, that's also because it never occurred to me it was  _possible._

"Miss?" It was one of those blue looking people again, only female; she looked like a plumber. "Do you mind?" She gestured a cloth to the window.

"No, no, no, go ahead," I took a step back.

"Sorry for speaking without permission," She began wiping the window.

"Permission?"

She mused, "You are not from around here, are you?"

"Is it that easy to tell?"

She nodded. "Forgive my directness, but you have beautiful hair."

"Oh," I looked down to my long, brunette hair, "Thank you."

"It is exceptionally long. Most people don't really do that anymore."

"Because they don't have any?" I picked at one of my strands, suddenly tensing as I realized that may be rude if it was taken out of context.

She chuckled, "That was quite funny."

"Well I'll tell you what, in my planet, most girls don't rock the long hair that goes to the waist," I gestured to mine.

She raised an eyebrow, "Rock it? Is that an earth term?"

"Uh..." I blinked, "Yeah...I um, heard Cassandra saying it. Felt like it should come back."

She nodded, "Very nice."

"The planet's end! Come gather!" Cassandra exclaimed.

"Huh?" I looked around and noticed Rose was gone again. "That girl needs to stop doing that," I walked to the group of people gathered around Cassandra.

"Let us mourn the earth with a traditional ballad." Cassandra said.

And suddenly, Toxic began playing. "Oh you have got to be kidding me," I muttered.

"Stop everything!" Jabe ran into the room with the Doctor. "The spider devices have infiltrated the whole of platform one."

"How's that possible?" Cassandra asked, "Our private rooms are protected by a code of wall."

"Summon the steward!" Someone yelled.

"The steward is dead." Jabe announced.

Everyone gasped. "But who would do that?" I asked.

"This whole event was sponsored by the Face of Bo!" Cassandra exclaimed. "He invited us!"

I moved back to the Doctor, "Why not just use the spiders to find out who it was? Obviously, they have a master...or a mistress. Find out who controls them."

"Exactly." He smiled. He set down the spider on the floor and let it scurry back to its master...The Adherents of the Repeated Meme.

"It was them." I crossed my arms, frowning.

"Now, you're clever but you still need to learn." The Doctor said, "Because, you see, a Repeated Meme is just an idea." It tried striking him but he caught its arm and ripped it off. I stared, bug eyed with shock. "A Repeated Meme is just an idea. And that's all they are. An idea." He ripped out a wire from the arm, causing all the Adherents to crumble down into black cloaks.

"Was not expecting that..." I admitted.

"They're remote controlled Droids. Nice little cover for the REAL troublemaker." The Doctor nudged the spider with his foot. "Go home!"

The spider scurried back to Cassandra. "I bet you were the school swot and never got kissed." She sneered, "At arms!" Her two guards raised their canisters at us.

"What are you going to do, moisturize us?" I raised an eyebrow.

"With acid." She rolled her eyes. "But it's too late anyways. My spiders have control of the mainframe. You all carried them as gifts, tax free, past every code wall. I'm not just a pretty face."

"Actually, you're NOTHING." I snapped, nearly scoffing at her scrap figure. "You could be used to wipe the floors..."

"Sabotaging a ship whole you're still inside it?" The Doctor questioned.

"Manufacture a hostage situation with myself as a victim: Enormous compensation," she replied.

"I don't get it. You're all rich but it still comes down to the money. Is this what the world is still all about?" I asked, disgusted. "Money?"

"Do you think it's cheap looking like this?" Cassandra snapped, "Flatness costs a fortune."

"But you're nothing!" I exclaimed, "You claim to be the last human but that's false. Anything human has been...dead for centuries." I looked her over.

"I  _am_  the Last Human."

"WRONG." I snapped, "Rose is human.  _I_  am human. You...you're a piece of scrap."

"Joy," the Doctor pulled me back.

"Earth death in 3 minutes." The computer announced.

"And here it comes. You're just as useful dead, all of you. I have shares in your rival companies and they'll triple in price as soon as your dead." Cassandra chuckled, "My spiders are primed and ready to destroy the safety systems. How did that old Earth song go? 'Burn, baby, burn.'"

"Then you'll burn with us," I said, glaring.

"Sorry, but I've got teleportation. Strictly forbidden but...I'm such a naughty thing. Spiders: Activate."

A couple of explosions rocked the ship.

"Force fields gone with the planet about to explode. At least it'll be quick. Just like my fifth husband," Cassandra giggled. "Shame on me. Buh-bye darlings!" She teleported away along with her guards.

"That bitch," I spat.

"Joy," The Doctor scolded.

"What? I say what I feel," I crossed my arms.

"Can someone reset the computer!" Mixx of Balhoon exclaimed.

"Only the steward would know how!" Jabe replied.

"No, we can do it," The Doctor corrected, "There has to be a restoration switch. C'mon Jane," He rushed for the exit.

"Wait," I grabbed his arm, "What about me?"

"You need to stay here...where's it's safe."

"That's some bullshit." I snapped, "It's not safe anywhere."

"Later we'll talk about your language," he wagged a finger, making me roll my eyes, "But first, STAY HERE," and he ran off.

I stood there, dumbfounded. What the hell am I supposed to do here on my own? I didn't even know where Rose was.

"Heat Levels, critical." The computer announced again.

A crack in the window made me turn around. The glass window wouldn't hold on much longer. The light began pouring through, engulfing the Moxx of Balhoon.

I screeched a little, my eyes widening at the scene. Without thinking, I dashed into the corridors.

"Rose! Doctor!" I yelled, but received no answer. The ship shuttered again, sending me to the wall and down the ground.

_Heat Levels critical._

_Planet explodes in 10...9...8...7..._

I forced myself up against the wall and walked forwards. "Rose!" I called. I'd figure she'd be closer than the Doctor. "Rose!"

_6...5...4..._

I stopped a few feet before reaching the room the Doctor, Rose and I had been in earlier. "Rose!" I called.

_3...2...1..._

I shut my eyes and awaited death. It never came. I reopened my eyes and saw the ship was normal and... _not_ blasted.

Rose bust through the doors, "Joy?"

I smiled, "Rose!"

She rushed to hug me, "Thank God you're okay!"

"Were you trapped in there?"

"Yeah," she nodded.

"C'mon!" I pulled her towards the gallery again. "Let's see if the Doctor's back."

Sure enough, he was inside and looking around. When he saw us, he immediately joined us.

"Didn't I tell you NOT to leave this place?" He demanded from me.

"Didn't I say it was bullshit?" I raised an eyebrow.

He rolled his eyes, "Moving on. I've got 2 ideas: Idea 1, teleportation through 5000° needs some kind of feed. Idea 2, this feed must be hidden nearby," He walked over to the ostrich egg and broke it open, revealing the teleportation feed. "Idea 3, if you're as clever as me then a teleportation feed can be reversed," He twisted the feed and made Cassandra appear again.

"...Oh." Cassandra stared at us, clearly shocked to be back.

"Look at that, the piece of scrap is back." I crossed my arms, smirking.

"Uh, so...you passed my little test," She began nervously, "This makes you eligible to join the, er...human club?"

"People have died, Cassandra," The Doctor said, serious, "You murdered them."

"Well that depends on your definition of 'people'. And that's enough of a technicality to keep your lawyers dizzy for centuries. Take me to court then, Doctor! Watch me smile and cry and flutter..."

"And creak?" I raised an eyebrow.

"What?" She glanced to me.

"You're creaking..." My smirk widened, "What's the matter? Run out of moisturizer?"

"What? No! Moisturize me! Moisturize me!" She cried as her skin became tighter and her eyes bloodshot red.

"You raised the temperature," the Doctor said.

"Oh please! Have pity!" Cassandra exclaimed, "Moisturize me!"

"I can't have pity for someone who tried killing me," I glared.

"Help her,"" Rose said to the Doctor as she trembled.

"Everything has its time and everything dies." The Doctor replied quietly, glaring to Cassandra.

"But I'm too young!" Cassandra exploded.

I was a bit scared myself but...she had it coming. I glanced at the Doctor and saw he was completely unfazed by it. Like a rock. He left the room without a word.

~0~

I stared out the glass window, seeing what was once was my home. Now, it was just rocks and gas. Funny how things revert back to the early ages for everything. The planet started with rocks and gas, and now it was just that. Humans started as children who need guidance and sadly, most end up as children again who need the guidance of their own offspring to survive.

How will the galaxy end, I ask myself?

How will  _I_  end?

"It's sad," Rose startled me from behind. I looked back and saw her and the Doctor standing by the stairs. "Our planet was here and no one saw it go..." She walked towards me.

"We were too busy saving ourselves," I muttered, returning my gaze to the window, "All our history...all our accomplishments...gone."

"All of humanity..." Rose whispered, "It's just us."

"Come with me," The Doctor grabbed our hands and led us to the TARDIS.

~0~

We stepped out into streets of our dear planet; fully restored. Though, it was the past. People were walking here and there, having conversations, yelling for advertisement etc.

"You think it'll last forever," I whispered sadly, "All the places I've seen..." I started walking ahead, "It'll be gone one day. Everyone I know...everyone I've met..." I stared, "It won't matter." I turned around to the Doctor and Rose, ready to say something but saw they were having a conversation of their own. It looked deep in a sense. I felt like an outsider, an intruder almost. I waited for them to finish and when they did, they walked over to me; Rose nuzzled up to the Doctor's arm.

"We're going to get chips, you wanna come?" She asked.

"Chips?" I repeated, momentarily confused, "Oh! French fries!" I exclaimed, making them laugh, "Um su-..." I watched the two suddenly, studying them, "N-no...um...I have to head home...I need to...change...but I can meet you in an hour."

"Are you sure?" The Doctor asked.

I nodded, "Yeah...go ahead."

Rose smiled brightly, "We'll see you later then"

"Mhm." I nodded and watched them leave. I stared after them, watching them become closer. "I really hope this doesn't turn out to be a 'Third-Wheel' trip."


	4. It Doesn't Matter

Remember what I said?

I was wrong.

_Very_  wrong.

This was  _so_  a Third Wheel trip. Frankly, I can't take it anymore. I've grown fond of the Doctor and Rose but the fact that they barely acknowledge me is not that great.

What bugged me the most was that the Doctor didn't even bother getting to know  _me_. All he knew was my name and that I was American. Other than that, nothing. But if you asked him about Rose, he'd have an answer in less than two seconds. Not only was it annoying, but it was also  _hurtful_. It made me think that he didn't like me and I knew that wasn't the case because he could've easily dropped me off but... he didn't. But what was wrong, then?

I loved this place, I really did, but I can't keep going on like this. That's why I left home in the first place, years ago. I will not go through that again.

~0~

"Here we are, just 6 hours after we left," the Doctor pulled up in the same alley way we had left off in on Earth. I stepped outside, feeling as if it wasn't real. After seeing so much, it felt like I was just plain dreaming up the bland planet. "Now, are you sure you want to go home?"

I looked back, seeing him and Rose standing together. I nodded, "Yeah..."

"Oh, don't forget your coat!" Rose rushed inside the TARDIS and came back with my light, yellow coat, "Here," she handed it to me.

"You know we'll be back, right?" The Doctor asked.

I nodded, "Yeah...but-"

"Good then, we'll see you some time later," he grinned then walked inside.

I smiled sadly, nodding again even if he couldn't see it anymore.

Rose, oblivious to the ignorance, simply waved her hand before walking inside as well, "See you."

And just like the last time, one year ago, the blue box of wonders disappeared right before my eyes. "Goodbye Doctor," I whispered, thankful for so much opportunities I had been offered from him, "Thank you."

I turned and walked away, knowing I'd probably never see them again.

~0~

I entered the diner, feeling good and ready to begin the day. I felt I should leave London soon and head off somewhere new. Feeling ignored didn't help and so I wanted a fresh new start again, like the first time. That's usually what would happen: I'd travel, find a new place, meet people, waited a decent time until I saw things going for the worst then got up and left again.

It was that time again...

"Morning!" I yelled.

Ami, who was walking towards the counter, dropped the plates she had been holding to the ground. I jumped when the glass smashed into pieces.

"Ami! What the hell?" I walked towards the counter, setting my bag on it.

"It's...it's you," she pointed a trembling finger at me, "D-Dominic!" she yelled.

"What?" Dominic walked to his station and looked up through the opening window. His eyes widened when he saw me, "Oh my god..."

"Oh, Joy!" Ami threw her hands around my neck, "I'm so glad you're safe!"

"What are you talking about?" I pulled away, utterly confused, "Of course I'm safe!"

"Where have you been kid?" Dominic asked, "We were worried sick!"

"I thought you had finally left again," Ami said sadly, "Without even a goodbye."

"What are you two talking about? I just saw you yesterday," I shrugged off my coat.

"What are YOU talking about?" Dominic raised an eyebrow, "It's been 6 months since you came in."

My eyes nearly popped out, "SIX MONTHS?" I choked out, "N-n-n-n-no," I shook my head, "6 months? No...it..." I looked at them and saw they were serious, dead serious. They wouldn't lie like that; they weren't about the pranking style.

I had been gone for six months.

"Yeah, the boss was really angry you just skipped out like that," Ami said.

"Oh..." I shut my eyes, "I dread to think. I'm fired aren't I?"

They both nodded.

"And I don't think your American charm is going to work this time," Dominic said, "Sorry kid."

I sighed, "I lost my job."

"Where did you go?" Ami asked as I grabbed my coat and bag.

"Somewhere..." I mumbled, walking to the door, "But it doesn't matter now..."

6 months. I've been gone 6 months. The Doctor had said 6  _hours_. He clearly got it wrong. What was I supposed to do now?

I called where I lived and was greeted by an angry Ms. Griffin, the owner of the apartment in which I rented a room.

I had lost that too.

I was left walking through the streets with no place to go and no money. Wonderful.

I had lost everything...

I looked up and noticed something posted on a street post. At first, I couldn't make out what it was but when I neared closer, I saw it was a 'Missing Girl' flyer. I reached for it and studied it.

I gasped quietly, "Rose..."

_'Have you seen me?'_

"They've marked her down as disappeared." I read the entire paper and saw there was a phone number and address. I looked up, glancing ahead and back.

I dashed off to somewhere named the Powell Estate. I clutched the paper in my hand as I ran. Oh Rose, if only she knew.

~0~

I knocked furiously, alright I  _pounded_ , on a door until I was finally answered. "Jackie Tyler?" I said, catching my breath.

A blonde, blue eyed woman stared at me momentarily stood on the other side of the door, "Uh...yes?"

"I know..." I panted, holding up the crumpled paper in my hand, as if she could really see what was on it anymore, "...Rose..."

"Oh!" She exclaimed then pulled me in and shut the door. "Have you seen my daughter?"

I caught my breath and nodded, "She's been gone for 6 months?"

"Yes, yes, do you know where she is?"

I licked my lips, sucking in a deep breath, "You see..."

"Jackie?" Someone called as the door was reopened.

I froze; it was the young man Rose had been with in the London Eye.

When he recognized me he pointed violently, his anger growing clear on his face. "It's you!"

I blinked, not finding the right words to say. I mean, what could I really say?

"Do you know each other?" Jackie asked, desperately trying to keep up; a hopeful gleam in her eyes, probably belonging to the thought of finally finding her daughter.

"She was with Rose the day she disappeared," The guy exclaimed, nearly shouting at me, "Do you know how many problems your stupid Doctor caused me?"

"I'm...sorry..." I tried apologizing but Rose's mother cut in and started questioning for her daughter.

"You were with Rose? Where's Rose!? What do you know!?"

"Calm down," I gestured with my hands, I seeing her get really get worked up about it, "I can explain..."

"No, you left too!" the guy marched up to me angrily, 'Do you know I was a suspect for killing Rose?"

"Y-you were?" I blinked, now undertanding completely his amger, "I'm terribly sorry but it's not my fault!"

"Mickey Smith you let her speak," snapped Jackie.

"Mickey?" I quickly said, "I can explain. Just give me the chance," He glared but nodded and allowed me to continue, "Jackie, I don't know where your daughter is," I began and I saw the disappointment in her face, "But I can assure you she's not dead. She's just...traveling."

"Traveling?" she repeated, "But why won't she call?"

"I don't know," I shook my head, really not getting the answer either. I mean, Rose knew her mother would pick up. She knew her mother would always be worried. She should feel lucky and grateful she had a mother like Jackie. But for some reason, she just wasn't bothered that she had left her mother without a word.

"Jackie, I went missing that same day but...here I am," I gestured to my safe body, "And look, no one even claimed a disappearance of me. I'm perfectly fine."

"Who...who are you?" she asked.

"Joy Souza."

"You seem pretty young..." she looked me over, "You say you disappeared too? And your parents didn't file it?"

I couldn't help but scoff, "Please, like they'd make time to look out for me."

She tilted her head, frowning with confusion, "But-"

"It's not important," I quickly moved on from the topic, "I just came over to give you some assurance over your daughter. I don't know where she is but she'll be coming back. Pretty soon." I turned to Mickey, "And I'm sorry for the trouble you had to go through. I didn't think that'd happen. I don't think the Doctor did either."

He smiled dimly, "I guess it's not really  _your_  fault..."

"I uh...better get going," I walked for the door.

"Joy?" Jackie called suddenly, "Hold on there," I looked back as she came up, "Your parents...what did you mean by that?"

I shook my head, "Jakie, it's not import-"

"It's important," she said softly, studying me for a minute, "I can bet you're not even eighteen yet," I tried hiding my shock at her correct guessing but she just saw straight through it. She took my hand, bringing me away from the door. "How's about a nice cup of tea?"

My mouth opened to immediately decline the offer, knowing it was best to put distance between myself and the Doctor and Rose. I had to leave anyways and the less people I said goodbye to, the better. "...can I get coffee instead?"

And  _that_  happened instead.

Jackie smiled, nodding as she brought me towards the kitchen, Mickey right behind, "Of course, sweetheart."

~ 0 ~

_6 Months Later._

"See you later Jackie!" I exclaimed, running to the door and grabbing my bag.

"Hold on, no breakfast?" she walked out from the kitchen, expectant face that declared I sat down at the table for a proper meal.

"I have to find a new job," I reminded, sweetest smile I could give on my face.

"Again?" she leaned against the wall, "What happened to the one last week?"

"I quit," I shrugged, "Boss was incredibly rude and demeaning."

"Hm, well I already told you. Maybe you should just focus on school. The faster you finish, the quicker you can get into college."

"I will," I nodded, reaching for the door knob, "I am."

I ran through the street, looking intently on where I could apply for another job. It was becoming fairly difficult, I'd admit. Every since I lost the one at the diner, I just couldn't seem to stick in one job anymore. Granted, I never did but this time it was different. I just couldn't. I never stayed too long in a place; when I felt ready to leave I just did. But I hadn't done so in over a year and a half. I was still in London and for some reason, I couldn't leave.

Perhaps, it could have to do with the fact that I had found a  _real_  home that I couldn't admit was only a  _temporary_  one until Rose returned and took back her room. But the atmosphere was just so different! Right from the beginning, Jackie had sat me down on the table, handing me a cup of coffee, and along with Mickey, listened to my story...my whole story. She didn't yell, she didn't reprimand me, she didn't order me what I had to do...she just  _listened_. While she didn't condone what I had done in respect to my family, she agreed that  _they_  had been wrong. She also agreed not to contact them for any reason unless I was in grave danger, and we were talking about life and death situations. In her, I had found the only other person that could possibly understand me and just...allow me to live my life the way I wanted to. I was doing nothing wrong, really.

I had even found a new friend, in Mickey. He had also listened and had understood me, especially since one of his parents had also been quite the distant from him. And now with his 'girlfriend' off traveling with an alien, we had become the best of friends.

I was really happy. So happy that I just couldn't bring myself to leave...

~0~

All morning I spent it in the mall, looking for a job. I managed to go around the shops inside and beside the mall, but still nothing. I was becoming frantic. 6 months of this! I don't know how much longer I can last! I didn't want to be taken care of, I never need anyone to help me. Jackie and Mickey had offered to pay for my expenses while I finished school but I didn't need my own parents to do that for me so I certainly wasn't about to let two people that  _actually cared_  for me to do so.

"Hey," I heard Mickey call from behind.

I turned around, hugging him quick, "Hi."

"What are you doing?"

"Job hunting again."

"What happened to the shop?"

"It didn't work out..."

"So, no luck yet?"

I shook my head, "I don't know, I had such a good job at the diner. I had all my money saved...but it's gone." I sighed, "And I can't seem to get up on my feet anymore."

"You'll find something." he assured, "I was heading to Jackie's for lunch. Ready to come back?"

I shook my head, "Ami and I are going to have lunch at the diner."

He nodded, "Alright. I'll see you later then."

I nodded continued on my way. I entered the diner and was greeted by the familiar greasy smell. "Hi Dominic." I greeted.

"Hey!" he waved from his station, "Ami's in the restroom. She'll be out," I smiled and sat at the counter, "Still no luck?"

"Nope!"

"Don't worry. You'll find something good," he assured, "Actually, one of my friends said there was going to be an opening for a high top institution."

"Really?" I perked up, curious, "What is it?"

"I don't know much about it but she said the pay is really good. If you want, I can give you the number of my friend. Just say I sent you."

'Thanks, Dominic." I smiled.

"Hey!" Ami came out, "Dominic, you know the usual!"

He groaned, "Yes."

We went to sit at a table by the glass window.

"How's the work today?" I looked around, "It's barely filled."

"Yeah, things have been going pretty slow this month."

"Because you need an American..." I trailed off, causing her to chuckle.

"We do miss you," she nodded.

"Me too," I admitted, pouting, making her laugh again.

We talked about the future plans we had both made for the rest of the year, specifically for Christmas which was nearing. She said her family would visit the Galapagos Islands. That sounded like fun...one of the places I had to visit. Though the thought of those plans I had had were slowly fading. I didn't want to go away for Christmas but I also didn't want to stay here. Jackie and Mickey were incredible but the truth was still there: I had no family in England and was living in a room that wasn't even mine. Christmas just seemed like a joke, I admitted to myself. Of course, Ami made me laugh through it. She was incredibly sweet when it came to my troubles. Together, we ate like we hadn't done so in months, much to Dominic's dismay.

I was eating my third chocolate mousse when Mickey busted through the doors.

"Oi man!" Dominic yelled, "What's the rush?"

Mickey ignored him and ran straight to me, "Minnie!" he cried, panting heavily, "You have to see..."

"Mickey, what's wrong?" I handed him a drink.

He shook his head and hand, "No, no. It's Rose..." he finally said, "And the Doctor!"

My eyes widened, "What about them?"

He shook his head, still regaining his breath. He grabbed my hand and ran us out. "See you Ami!" I yelled before we left for the streets.

I couldn't believe they were back...

It had been several months and honestly, secretly, I had started believing they would never return.

But now, the only thought that ran through my head was the trouble those two were in...

~0~

We ran up the stairs of the Powell Estate and bust through the door of the Tyler's. We saw Rose, the Doctor and Jackie in the living room.

"You're back..." I breathed, "Jackie..."

"It was him, wasn't it?" she frowned, "Did he take you away too?" I glanced to the Doctor for help, "He did," Jackie glared at him, "You took these two girls?"

"I didn't force them!" the Doctor exclaimed.

"He didn't," Rose assured, "Mum, please just calm down."

But Jackie was hysterical. She was angry. Furious.

And she should be...

12 months. One Year.

I think anyone who waited that  _long_  would be right to be angry...right?

"Jackie, what did I say?" I asked her, trying to ease her anger as best I could, "She was fine. Isn't that what matters?"

"Yes, of course but..."

"Then let it go." I said, "Your daughter is here. Be happy."

She stared at Rose, sighing, "Oh come here," she pulled Rose for a hug.

"Nice one," Mickey whispered behind me.

"Thanks," I whispered back, smiling as the mother and daughter reunited.

"Joy," the Doctor stood up, "How have you been?"

I glanced at Jackie and Mickey, silently pleading they wouldn't say anything, though I think only one of them got the message, "Um...good. I've been very good."

"Minnie," Mickey began, "You los-"

"I've been good," I repeated clearly, elbowing him in the stomach, "Working..."

"That's good." the Doctor nodded, "Really, really good."

I half smiled, "Come here," I pulled him for a hug, "I thought I'd never see you again, you goof ball."

He chuckled, "I did say see you some time."

I pulled back, "It's been six months."

"I thought it was 12," Rose said.

"For you," I looked at the Doctor, "You seem to have made a miscalculation with me as well. It wasn't 6 hours, it was 6 months."

"Oh..." he looked around, "Oops."

"Yeah, oops," I crossed my arms. I pretended to be angry but then started laughing. I re-hugged him, happy to see him again. Secretly, I thought that this time we'd actually get a chance to talk.

That was the plan...

A spaceship crashed into Big Ben, the Doctor as usual got us arrested and 'escorted' to give answers on something we clearly didn't know of. Aliens were discovered to be hiding in 'human suits' I'd say? It was the usual for the Doctor, got himself in trouble and inexplicably saves himself and the rest of the world.

And do you know what happened apart from that?

More ignores.

Now, it was just frustrating!

Throughout the whole chaos, I was only referred back to for a clever input that could possibly give the Doctor an idea. But other than that, it was like I was just one more human, like Harriet Jones, that had tagged along with the time travelers. Was I really just that awful? That bad of a 'companion' as Rose called herself.

Oh, and that's one more thing I also picked up on...

Rose didn't view the Doctor _just_  as an alien. While she wasn't 'in love', she wasn't just viewing a friend. I truly believed that wouldn't end well for either party. And as selfish as I may sound, I also believed that it wouldn't end well for  _me_  if they become something more than friends. Because if I felt ignored now then I couldn't even begin to imagine what it'd feel like later on...

"Are you sure you don't want to come along then?" the Doctor asked me, once more, by the TARDIS.

I looked to Rose that was standing beside him, making my answer crystal clear in my head. "No. I have things to do here.."

"Like what?" he asked, slightly disgusted at the idea of turning down the glorious box of wonders for Earth.

You'd know what happened to me if we talked, I thought.

That was rude but...I was fairly irritated.

"Things. But I'll be here," I glanced at Rose, "You don't mind if I keep staying in your room?"

She smiled and shook her head, "Keep my Mum company for me. And take care of Mickey."

I did a pretend salute, "Understood."

"Well, I'll see you some time then," the Doctor gave a slight nod then entered the TARDIS.

Rose did a slight wave then entered the TARDIS. I took steps back as the TARDIS began de-materializing.

"Why'd you let him leave like that?" Mickey asked.

I sighed, "What do you mean?"

"I'm not an idiot, Minnie. I saw you barely spoke. Did you even tell him what happened when you came back?"

"No..." I admitted, "It doesn't matter."

'It does matter," he put a hand on my shoulder.

"What was I supposed to say?" I turned around to face him, "I lost my job? I lost my year of school? I lost everything for coming with him? Was I just supposed to drop it off like that?"

"No, but you could've said something," he replied, equally serious as I was, "While there was no mean intentions, he did hurt you. And he still is, much like Rose. They both ignore you and I don't like it! I'd never leave you like they did."

I raised an eyebrow, intrigued at his last words, "...is that why you didn't take the Doctor's offer then?"

The Doctor had asked Mickey if he wanted to accompany he and Rose into the TARDIS, take him on those trips Rose talked about today but for some reason, Mickey said no.

"Honestly, I'm scared of the idea of time traveling but..." He sighed, nodding, "...I can't just leave you after everything. You lost your job, your home, your money, your school year...everything. And you don't even say anything? C'mon, Minnie, you're so sweet but there's a limit."

"I was asking you a question and you turn this back on me?" I frowned, disliking that tactic had taken custom of using.

"My answer has to do with you," he clarified softly, "A best friend looks out for a best friend, and I intend to do so."

"Oh Mickey, you're amazing!" I hugged him.

He sighed, "It saddens me that he doesn't even know you."

"It's a bit disappointing," I agreed, pulling back, "But maybe it'll change the next time we see each other."

"Maybe," he swung his arm around my shoulder, "How's about a chocolate milkshake in the meantime?"

I smiled, "Sure. Let's get Jackie too."

Hopefully, the situation wouldn't last forever. Maybe I was right, maybe the next time the Doctor came back, we'd finally talk like actual friends.


	5. A Christmas To Die For

"Jackie!" I rushed inside to get rid of the cold prickling through my skin. I shut the doors behind me. "Guess what!? I got the raise!"

She hopped off the small stairs by the Christmas tree and rushed to hug me, "Oh, that's fantastic!"

We hugged and squealed in delight.

"She said yes because I had made quite the progress in some of their biggest experiments," I explained, laughing, "She might be a prune to people but to me she's been quite right."

"It's a Christmas miracle then!" she gestured to the newly decorated tree.

"Yes!" I went around it, "You did a good job. It's lovely! Oh, and Santa came!" I looked down to the presents underneath.

"Yes, he did," Jackie smiled, "And I think there's a present for you and Rose."

I glanced at her, smiling, "Thank you."

She opened her arms and I gave her another hug. As we did, we heard a sort of...wheezing sound? We both pulled back and remained quiet as the noise became more and more audible. Without a warning, not that it was needed, we dashed out of the apartment and down the stairs. On the street, we met up with Mickey.

"The TARDIS!" he exclaimed, pointing.

I nodded happily, "I know! They're back!"

"But...but where are they?" Jackie looked around.

All three began spinning around, frantically looking for the box of wonders. Suddenly, we saw it...crashing down against the sides of the buildings. Jackie screamed and held onto Mickey. I spun round and round, trying to keep up with the radical box. It crashed down in front of us, but finally came to a complete halt.

As soon as it did, a head peered out with a wide open grin. "Here we are!" it was a man, "London! Earth! The Solar System! We did it!" He stepped out in the Doctor's clothes.

I blinked, my mouth hanging open. Mickey and Jackie were right beside me, both silent like I was.

The strange man turned to us, as if just realizing we were there. "Joy! Jackie! Mickey!" he exclaimed, "Blimey! No, no, no, no, hold on," he stumbled backwards, "Wait there, I've got something to say. There was something I had to tell you," he paused, "What was it? Hold on...hold on..." he walked up and grouped us into a hug, "Now hold on, shush, shush, shush, shush, shush...OH!"

Us three jumped back in alarm. He, on the other hand, seemed oblivious to everything...and very excited for some reason. I glanced back at the TARDIS, wondering who the hell this was. Was there a third box? A third man with the a box like this? Oh, the Doctor just had to explain this to me now. He'd simply refuse to talk about the possible dual ownership of the boxes.

"I know!" The man grabbed my hand and pulled me against him, leaving me wide-eyed as I blinked, "Especially you. I haven't seen you in a long time! Blimey! Now... what was it I had to say? Ah yes, Merry Christmas!"

And then, he collapsed right in front of me...and right  _on_  me.

I stumbled back with this great, strange man on me, "Uh...a little help?" I tried pulling him to his feet.

Mickey and Jackie quickly pulled him off me and set him on the ground. Rose came out of the TARDIS and ran to us.

"What happened? Is he alright?" she asked.

"Rose, where the hell is the Doctor?" I demanded, "And who the hell is this?"

"That's the Doctor," she answered quietly, "Right there," she pointed.

I looked down to the strange man on the ground, "What?" I looked him over, "That is not my stupid alien with big ears."

"It is," She nodded, "Can can you help me get him up please?"

~0~

"I still say we should bring him to the hospital," Jackie remarked as Rose put a stethoscope to the 'Doctor's' chest.

"We can't. They'd lock him up and dissect him," Rose answered, "Oh good, both are working."

"What do you mean both?" I asked, confused.

"He's got two hearts."

"Two?"

"Yeah, don't you know?" she looked up.

I crossed my arms, severely irritated I had not been informed of this massive 'secret', "No..."

"Oh..." she removed the stethoscope from herself, "Must have slipped his mind."

Somehow, I doubt having two hearts could be easy to forget...

"But...this is him?" I pointed to the man on the bed, "This is the Doctor?" She nodded. "Rose..." my voice cracked, "What?"

"I'm sorry, but I just don't know," she stood up, frustrated, "If you can find out, by all means do it," she walked past me, "I need some air."

Jackie glanced at me, hopeful that I'd let her go off with her daughter. Like she even had to ask? "Just go," I sighed, looking back to the Doctor. She followed her out while I remained in the room.

I stared at him...terrified, but sad at the same time. Slowly, I walked round the room, my eyes always fixated on him. I took Rose's seat and stared and stared.

"You lied," I whispered, looking him up and down with such sadness, "You didn't come back. We didn't get to talk. But I should have known right? It's you and Rose...Joy's just the tag-along."

Suddenly, he opened his mouth and out came golden dust. I leaned back on my chair, eyes wide with shock.

"Rose?" I said, but really quiet. I figured I should go and get her, seeing as she knew him much better than I. I stood up from the chair and rushed out. I was going to bust into the kitchen but I saw Rose had red, puffy eyes. Quickly, I remained against the wall.

"The thing is, Mum...I thought I knew him..." Rose was saying, almost to tears I should add, "I thought me and him were..." I looked to the side, somewhat sad. "And then he goes and does this..." She sniffled.

"You fell in love, you idiot," I muttered then walked back to the Doctor, staring harshly at him, "I told you not to..." I walked up to him, "And don't you dare say I didn't because I did. You fell in love with her."

And even though I hadn't told him word for word of his growing feelings for Rose, I had made subtle comments when Rose made calls home and the Doctor had been passed on to me. But he was just such an...idiot? Oblivious? I don't know...

"Joy?" Rose's voice startled me.

I quickly turned around, "Sorry, yeah?"

"Do you mind staying here and um, watching him?" she pointed, "Mickey and I wanted to, um..."

Understanding, I nodded, "Go ahead. I'll stay here..."

She smiled, 'Thanks. My Mum's here too."

I nodded again. "Thanks..."

She walked out.

I sighed and turned back to the Doctor, "What's worse, she fell in love with you too."

~0~

"Are you really reading on Christmas?" Jackie came in with a tray of tea, "Come on and let's finish the tree."

"It's okay," I shook my head, taking one cup of tea, "I think I should stay here, and um, babysit."

"You know," she leaned by the doorway, "I don't think it's fair how he treats you."

I smiled, looking confused, "What do you mean?"

"You know exactly what I mean," She nodded, "Honey, he doesn't even know you and much less what happened to you after he just dropped you off."

"I asked him to," I reminded quietly, not wanting the full blame to fall on him.

"Don't make any excuses," she scolded lightly, "My own daughter takes part in this and the only reason I don't say anything is because you've asked me not to. Why won't you just say something?"

I sighed, glancing at the sleeping alien, "He's just been...preoccupied. But he'll see what he's doing soon. Maybe this version of him won't be so oblivious."

"New version?" She raised an eyebrow.

I nodded, "I was reading on the Internet earlier and I managed to hack into UNIT where this man," I gestured to the alien, "Apparently worked in. Well, still works anyways...never quite resigned," I eyed him again, "And apparently, he has the ability to change his whole body to avoid death."

"That's bloody insane!"

"...that's...that's brilliant," I corrected softly, taking in the new features of the Doctor quickly, "I mean, for his species anyways. Humans wouldn't be able to control that kind of power; always cheat death. But he could, he's always noble and...generous. He'd never take advantage of that power."

"Well, let me know when he knows your name, alright?" She scoffed, shaking her head. "And why'd you even read about him?"

"Because I wanted to know how he did it," I explained, "And now I wanna know  _why_  he had to do it. Why was he going to die?"

"Oh Joy, this is what I'm talking about. He doesn't deserve your kindness."

"Jackie don't say that," I scolded, dead serious, "This man has saved my life countless times. He deserves that and more."

"What kind of hero saves the world out of habit yet continously hurts his friend?"

I sighed and moved my chair closer to the Doctor, "But he'll see what he's doing sooner or later."

"You have such hope..." she sighed, Well, when he wakes up, you give him a slap across that new face of his and get that soon sooner...and maybe give him that cup of tea too," She pointed to the tray on the table.

I chuckled, "Jackie Tyler..." I shook my head. My laugh was cut short by another wisp of golden dust coming out from the Doctor's mouth. "You're still weird." I declared then sighed. "But you'll realize soon enough what you're doing to me. I'm sure you will. You'll realize it all on your own then apologize. And I'll forgive you...I will forgive you in a heartbeat because I know you're not mean. And, I know you don't think I'm not important, I hope."

I admitted to myself that the reason I didn't want to tell the Doctor of his hurtful attitude towards me was because I wanted to see just how much his focus on Rose was. I wanted to see how far I'd be cast away on account of his feelings for the blonde. As hurtful as it was, I wanted to see if he cared for me like he cared for her, on a platonic level though. He'd never turn twice at me anyways. But I wanted to see if I was on his list of important people, right there with Rose.

~0~

I continued reading my book until I heard commotion coming from the living room. It sounded like Rose and Mickey were back.

A few minutes later, there were yells. I jumped up from my seat when the three entered the room in a rush. "What's going on?" I demanded, but received no answer.

Jackie and Mickey slid a wardrobe piece in front of the door. Rose rushed over and pushed me out of the way. "Doctor, wake up!" she shook him gently, "Doctor please..."

There was commotion on the other side of the door. Mickey and Jackie leaned against the furniture piece. Rose took out the Doctor's screwdriver from his jacket and placed it in his hand, but in vain. Suddenly, our Christmas tree burst through the doors, sending Mickey and Jackie to the ground.

"I'm gonna get killed by a Christmas tree!" Jackie cried.

Rose leaned down to the Doctor's ear, "Help me," she whispered.

I was much surprised to see him actually wake up and sit up. He pointed the screwdriver at the tree and made it explode.

"Remote control, but who's controlling it?" he got out of the bed.

I couldn't stop staring. I was just...dumbfounded. Maybe stupefied?

We followed him out to the balcony where he looked out to see three plastic Santas below, staring up at him.

"It's them," Mickey pointed, "What are they?"

"Shush!" Rose exclaimed.

The Doctor pointed the screwdriver at them and slowly they gathered up and disappeared.

"Can someone explain to me what the hell just happened?" I looked around, "Rose?"

"Pilot Fish," the Doctor said, coldly.

"Excuse me?"

"They were just Pilot Fish." He began coughing and suddenly, pushed himself against the wall in pain. We all hurried beside him.

"What's wrong?" Rose asked.

"You woke me up too soon," He answered in between his panting, "I'm still regenerating. I'm bursting with energy."

"Aren't you always?" I blurted. He looked at me with an amused smile.

He let out more golden dust from his mouth. "You see? The Pilot Fish could smell it from a million miles away. So they eliminate the defense, that'd be you lot, and they carry me off. They could run their batteries on me for a couple of year-" he groaned, forcing himself forwards. "My head!" he gritted his teeth, "I'm having a neuron imlosion. I need-"

"Yes, what do you need!?" cried Jackie frantically.

"I need-"

"Tell me!" Jackie said, "Say it, c'mon now!"

"I need-"

"Pain killers?"

"I need-"

"Do you need aspirin?"

"I-"

But Jackie would not let him finish.

"Codein? Paracetamol? Oh I don't know, Pepto Bismol?"

"I need-"

"Liquid paraffin? Vitamin C? D? E?"

"I need-"

"Is it food?" Jackie insisted. I sighed; it was only a matter of time before he snapped. "Or how about a nice bowl of soup?"

"I need you to shut up!" The Doctor exclaimed.

She frowned, "Well, you haven't changed that much."

He forced himself up against the wall, "We haven't got much time. If there's Pilot Fish then-" he took out an apple from his robe, "Why's there an apple in my dressing gown?"

"That's Howard's," I pointed.

"Who the hell is Howard?" he snapped. I looked to Jackie, letting her have that one. "Is he your boyfriend?" he asked.

I snapped my head at him, "What? No! I'm only-"

He suddenly shouted in pain again, collapsing to the ground. "Brain...collapsing..." Rose quickly rushed over to him, trying to help him back up. "The Pilot Fish..." he told her, "It means...that something...something..." he paused and took a deep breath, "Something's coming," He collapsed into Rose's lap.

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. For the first time in my life, I admitted I needed someone's help. Too bad that this one time that I actually needed it, he was horribly sick.

~0~

We brought the Doctor back to bed and helped him, or Rose, I should say, helped him. Mickey passed by with the laptop, nodding to us then continued his way to the living room.

"Rose..." I stepped up, "If you want, I could help-"

"It's okay, I've got it," she cut me off.

"Right, but um, I actually know my way around the nurse fiel-"

"Look, I said I've got it," She glanced at me, slightly irritated.

I tried to keep myself contain as usual.

She was hurting. She was hurting. She was hurting.

I sighed and turned on my heels then walked into the living room.

"Didn't go so well?" Mickey asked from his seat.

"Not really."

"I still say you should say something."

I took a seat beside him on the couch, "For what? To play the guilt card?"

"No, to let them know how you feel? You know you exist, right?"

I nodded, "I do."

"Well, let them know."

I smiled and shook my head, "Maybe later..."

~0~

"I found it," Mickey announced as Rose came out of the Doctor's room. She and Jackie crowded beside us. "They're scavengers like the Doctor said. Harmless. They're tiny but the point here is...the little fish swim alongside the big fish."

"You mean like sharks?" I asked.

He nodded, "Always on the point, Minnie." I smiled. "So, what the Doctor means is, we had them...now we get that," the shark on the screen snapped.

"Something is coming..." Rose repeated. The TV in front of us suddenly went static. "How close?"

"There's no way of telling but the Pilot Fish don't swim far from their daddy," Mickey said.

"So it's close?"

"Funny sort of rocks," Jackie looked to the TV.

"That's not rocks..." Rose shook her head.

_"Coming live from the depths of space on Christmas morning."_

An alien appeared on the TV screen, roaring out loud.

"I think it's here," I nodded slowly, my eyes fixated on the screen.

"What do we do now?" Mickey asked.

"Access UNIT," I ordered, "Access the accounts or files or something. But we have to know what's up there."

"How am I supposed to do that?" Mickey glanced at me.

"Because you can?" I raised an eye brow, "Because I did. Now do it."

"How do you know about UNIT?" Rose asked me while Mickey worked.

"The Doctor and I had some kind of a conversation," I shrugged, "You don't have the Doctor, resort to UNIT."

We waited for Mickey to access what I had ordered and when he did, we quickly looked into the laptop screen once again.

"There's a ship," he began, "It's big, it's fast, and it's on its way."

"It's coming for the Doctor," Rose whispered, sadly.

Four aliens of the same type that had been on the TV, appeared on screen. It was talking, no doubt, but what it was saying? Who knew.

"I don't understand what they're saying," Rose frowned, "The TARDIS translates alien languages inside my head all the time. Wherever I am."

"So why isn't it doing it now?" Mickey asked.

"...must be the Doctor." I said, quietly.

"Yeah," Rose agreed, nodding her head, "It's like he's part of the circuit, and he's..." her gaze fell to the ground, "He's broken."

~0~

Mickey continued doing his research and Rose was by the Doctor's side. Me? I only watched. Rose wouldn't let me help, and I know she didn't mean bad but it was getting annoying. I just wanted to help!

In the end, I did end up asleep on the ground. I was clever, but I couldn't do anything...

I was awakened by the sound of television. I fluttered my eyes opened and saw none of them were in the room anymore except for the Doctor and I. I stood up and walked out into the living room.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"We're done," Mickey looked at me, "No one to save us now."

I didn't get it at first, but then I saw Rose holding back her tears. Things had gotten worse overnight. I rubbed my face and groaned.

"I refuse," I spat, making them turn to me.

"What are you saying?" Rose asked, "They're asking for the Doctor and he's not here. We're just humans, we can't do it."

"I may be human and I may be non-special, but I refuse to hand over my life," I snapped, growing angry, probably more since it had been suppressed since she and the newest Doctor had arrived, "You've traveled with the Doctor much longer than I have. Shame on you for giving up! You don't do that, Rose. Ever. You don't ever give up," I turned back for the room and stared at the Doctor, "He taught us, and you should feel ashamed you didn't learn."

While Rose remained with her mother, crying and crying, I remained with the Doctor. I didn't believe I was quite ready to rejoin them. It was just so bothersome that she traveled much more with the Doctor and she didn't learn anything!

Suddenly, the windows smashed into pieces. I jumped up from my seat and looked around. I peered out through the broken window and saw a spaceship flying in the sky.

"Rose?" I called, deciding to let go of my annoyance for a moment. A few seconds later she ran inside.

"We're carrying him," she and I both said.

~0~

"So how exactly do you fly this thing?" Mickey walked around the console.

"No idea," Rose shook her head.

Jackie and I were setting the Doctor against the wall. "But he taught you," I reminded. I took the food Jackie had brought along with us.

"But it's been like...wiped out of my brain," She leaned against the console, "Is there a chance you know?"

I scoffed, "Please..." I set down a thermal canister beside us, "Might as well sit down for tea because we're not going anywhere."

"Solution to everything," Jackie nodded, "Now hold on, I'll go get the rest of it," she walked out.

Mickey went along the console, stopping in front of the computer screen. "How does this thing work? It picks up TV, maybe we could see what's going on out there. Maybe we've surrendered."

"I don't know, it sort of tunes itself," Rose snapped.

Mickey started pressing the buttons around it. There was a bleeping sound becoming audible for all to hear. "Maybe it's a distress signal," He suggested.

"Fat lot of good that's gonna do," Rose continued with her attitude.

"Misery all the time now?" I glanced at her, "Don't."

"Yes," she snapped, even throwing me a glare.

"May I suggest you go see what's taking Jackie so long?" I asked, gritting my teeth.

I understood she was hurting but that did not mean she could be rude to the rest of us. Now, I was not the fighting type but if she kept pressing my buttons, she'd get hurt very soon.

"I will," Rose muttered and walked to the doors. As soon as she opened them, she screamed!

"What the hell!?" I turned to her but saw she was pulled back.

I was going to dart for the door but Mickey shook his finger to me and rushed after her. When he did, I heard Rose yell to him. The doors became shut with a loud thud. I jumped up and rushed to them, going to open them but heard unfamiliar sounds from the other side. I realized I should stay inside and try to help from here. I ran back to the screen and tried playing something that would tell me where we were. I heard the familiar roars from the aliens. I looked to the doors, shocked.

We weren't on earth anymore.

"Oh we can't be..." I mumbled, stumbling back. My foot kicked the tea thermus and spilled it around the Doctor. "Oh, crap," I bent down but then sighed, "You know what," I stood up again, "What does it matter if you smell like tea? It'll be a step up from Howard's robe," I walked around the console.

"Think, think, think," I said out-loud, taking steps towards the doors then backwards repeatedly. "Joy, you don't give up. That's one good thing you got from your mother: you're stubborn. You're hot-headed. And you refuse," I nodded to myself, "And I refuse to die." A steaming noise made me turn around. I gasped when I saw the steam engulfing the Doctor's head. "Oh my god!" I clasped my hand over my mouth.

He inhaled deeply then let out more golden dust.

I looked around the console as it began lighting up. "Just like the desert..." I remembered the steam coming from the TARDIS. The screen even came to life, and soon I heard Rose's and the alien's voices. I turned to it, forgetting about the Doctor momentarily. "How on earth did we move?" I muttered to myself. "Really?" I stopped, standing straight, "I'm in the middle of an alien invasion, in an alien spaceship, next to an unconscious alien, and  _that's_  my question?"

A tap on my shoulder made me scream and turn around. My eyes widened when I saw the Doctor standing right in front of me. My eyes flickered from him to the place he had just been on the ground, wondering how the hell he had managed to move so quietly.

"But...you...but..." I pointed. He remained silent as I continued my stuttering. "I don't...Rose..." I pointed back to the doors.

He tilted his head, staring intently, "I never noticed your eyes before."

And for some reason, they were wide as could be. I was both nervous, terrified, and just shocked. How am I supposed to be calm about this?  _Was_  there a way?

He carefully stared into my eyes, as if trying to figure something out, "Their color...are they...Jade?" He stepped closer.

"Uh...yes?" I moved to back away but remembered I was already against the console and therefore remained in place, swallowing hard at our sudden closeness.

He half-smiled, "I like them..."

"Th-thank you," my nervousness would not die down, "There's an alien invasion out there, just so you know. If you wanna stop it...that-that would be great."

"Oh, yes!" He looked up, realizing, "Let's go!" He grabbed my hand and yanked me towards the door.

"Woah!" I was brought to the doors in a snap.

"Don't just stand there, we've got visitors!" He exclaimed, noticing my abrupt stop.

I blinked, stepping back, "I'm scared," I said the first thing to come to mind.

"Hm, take a moment, then," He opened the door and walked out.

I watched after him, completely awestruck. This version seemed more...odd? I don't even know how to explain it. He seemed less worried of personal boundaries and more studious. I took a moment to gather myself then rushed out. I bumped into one of the aliens, causing me to yelp.

"Minnie!" Mickey exclaimed. I rushed over to them, keeping my head down.

One of the aliens tried attacking the Doctor with a staff. The Doctor simply snatched it and snapped it over his knee then threw it to the floor. "You just can't get the staff," He wagged a finger, "Now just wait, I'm busy," he turned to us.

"Mickey! Hello!" he exclaimed, giving a handshake. "Good to be back," he moved onto me, "Minnie?" He raised an eye brow, "We'll discuss that later. But thank you for leaving that tea on the ground. I won't be smelling like it just so you know..." He strolled off to Harriet Jones. "And Harriet Jones MP for Flydale North! Blimey, it's like 'This is your Life!" He moved to Rose. "And you, I've got a serious question to ask." Rose nodded, ready for such a thing. "Am. I...Ginger?"

I looked down, shaking my head. And he seemed just as stupid as the last version.

"No, you're just sort of brown..." Rose answered quietly, mimicking his new, big hair.

"Aw," he looked away, pouting, "I wanted to be ginger. I've never been ginger!" He turned back to her with a violent, pointing finger, "And you, Rose Tyler, fat lot of good you were- you gave up on me-oh," he paused, "That was rude. That's sort of man I am now? Rude," he thought about it, "Rude and not ginger."

"I'm sorry who is this?" Harriet asked, done with the man's rambles.

"I'm the Doctor," he turned.

"But what happened to my Doctor? Or is it a title that's just passed on?"

"I'm him. I'm literally him," he walked up to her, "Same man, new face. Well...new everything."

"But you can't be..."

"Harriet Jones, we were trapped in Downing Street and the only thing that scared you was the thought of your mother being on her own."

And with that, she stood dumbfounded. "Oh my god...it  _is_  you."

"Did you win the election?" he asked, smiling.

"Landslide majority."

"If I might interrupt!" the invading alien yelled.

"Yes, sorry big fella," the Doctor turned to them,

"Who exactly are you?"

"That's the question."

"I demand to know who you are!" the alien roared.

"I DON'T KNOW!" the Doctor imitated his roaring yell, "See, there's the thing," he continued calmly again, "I'm the Doctor but beyond that I...I just don't know. I literally do not know who I am. It's all untested," He started walking around, looking at each of us, "Am I funny? Am I sarcastic?" He stopped by Rose, "Sexy?" He winked then continued on his way.

"Forgot to ask if he was more deranged..." I said without thinking and earned a snicker from Mickey. I saw the Doctor throw me a glance. I quickly looked away, biting my own laugh down.

"Right old misery?" He continued his speech, "Life and soul? Right-handed? Left handed? A gambler? A fighter? A coward? A traitor? A liar? A nervous wreck? I mean, judging by the evidence, I've certainly got a gob," his smile turned wickedly insane when he saw the big red button at the top of stairs, "A great big threatening button!" He exclaimed, running up the stairs, "A great big threatening button which must not be pressed under any circumstances. Am I right?" He looked around. "Let me guess, it's some sort of control matrix? Hold on, what's feeding it?" He bent down and pulled open a door under the button. "And what have we got here? Blood?" He dipped his finger in a red liquid. "Yup, definitely human blood. A-Positive. With just a dash of iron. Blood control! Haven't seen blood control for years! You're controlling all the A-Positives! Which leaves us with a great big stinking problem...cause I really don't know who I am. I don't know when to stop. So if I see a Great Big Threatening Button Which Should Never Ever Be Pressed...then I just wanna do this," he pressed the button with all his might.

"No!" Rose and Harriet cried.

"You killed them!" A man yelled.

"What do you think, big fella?" the Doctor calmly turned to the alien, not at all worried by his action, "Are they dead?"

"We allow them to live," the alien announced.

"Allow?" the Doctor scoffed, "You've no choice! I mean, that's all blood control is! Cheap bit of voodoo! Scare the pants off you but that's as far as it goes. It's like hypnosis. You can hypnotize someone to walk like a chicken or sing like Elvis but you can't hypnotize them to death. Survival instinct's too strong."

"Blood control was just one form of conquest. I can summon the armada and take this world by force."

"You could do that, of course you could. Look at these people," the Doctor gestured to us, "These human beings. Consider their potential. From the day they arrive on the planet and blinking step into the sun. There is more..."

As he continued speaking, I started thinking of those words he was saying, sounding awfully familiar. Finally, it donned on me what they were. I cleared my throat, "Uh...Doctor?"

He quit talking and glanced back, "Joy? A little busy here," he gestured to the aliens.

"Yeah, sorry, but um...that's the Lion King," I pointed.

He blinked, "Is it?" I nodded, "Oh..." He turned back to the aliens, "Always right, this one," he shook his head, "Well, the point still stands. Leave them alone!"

"Or what?" the alien sneered.

"Or..." the Doctor grabbed a sword from one of the aliens around then rushed down the stairs, "I challenge you," he raised the sword in the air. The aliens began laughing at him, "Oh, that struck a chord, am I right that the sanctified rules of combat still apply?"

"You stand as this world's champion?" the alien walked down the stairs calmly and held out his sword.

The Doctor shrugged of his robe and chucked it to Rose. "Thank you. I've no idea who I am but you just summed me up. So, you accept my challenge? Or are you just a cranak pel casacree salvak?"

The alien hissed angrily, "For the planet?"

"For the planet."

And so they began their fight. I had to admit, I didn't like the idea of the Doctor with a sword. He was clumsy, that much I knew. And that was all I needed to become nervous. What if this version was even clumsier than before?

In one of those, the Doctor was thrown aside. He ignored the laugh from the alien and stood back up. He led the alien back up the stairs. "Bit of fresh air?" He asked before hitting a button and making a door open.

We quickly followed the two outside the ship. The alien was able to slightly get the Doctor on his nose. The Doctor groaned and shook his head. He saw Rose coming to him and quickly stopped her.

"Don't! Invalidate the challenge and he wins the planet," he warned.

"Rose, get back here," I quickly ordered, "I like my planet and I wanna keep it."

The pair clashed swords and the Doctor was sent back to the ground. The alien neared him and slashed at the Doctor's wrist. I gasped when his lower arm fell below. It was actually cut off.

"You cut my hand off!" the Doctor exclaimed.

"Yah! Sycorax!"

The Doctor got on his feet, "And now I know what sort of man I am. I'm lucky. Cause quite by chance, I'm still within the first fifteen hours of my regeneration cycle. Which means I've got just enough residual cellular energy...to do this," He held up what used to be his full arm and allowed us to see it regrow. He had his full arm back!

"Witchcraft," the Sycorax spat.

"Time Lord," the Doctor declared, dead serious.

"Doctor!" Rose cried and threw him a new sword.

"Oh, so I'm still the Doctor, then?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

Rose smiled, "No arguments from me!"

"Wanna know the best bit? This new hand..." he acquired a Texan accent, "It's a fightin' hand!" He ran to the Sycorax and clashed swords. He took opportunity and jabbed the sword into the alien's stomach. He repeated it twice more and sent it to the ground. "I win."

"Then kill me..." the Sycorax struggled to speak.

"I'll spare your life if you'll take this champion's command: leave this planet and never return. What do you say?"

"Yes."

The Doctor pointed the sword to the stomach of the alien, "Swear on the blood of your species."

"I swear."

"There we are, then!" he exclaimed, "Cheers big fella!" He let the sword go.

Harriet clapped, "Bravo!"

Rose rushed to him, "That says it all. Bravo!" She helped him into the robe again.

"Yeah, not bad for a man in his jim-jams," I chuckled as Mickey and I approached them.

"Hold on, what have I got in here?" He took out a satsuma from his pocket.

I smiled, "Howard."

"Quite the friend," he nodded. He gestured for us to start leaving.

"He's Jackie's friend," I corrected before he got any crazy ideas.

Mickey and I went ahead, with Harriet beside us. We weren't even midway through when I saw the satsuma hit a switch on the wall. The ground began to crumble and when we turned around we saw the alien the Doctor had fought tumble down.

"No second chances. I'm that sort of a man," the Doctor said coldly.

When the spaceship finally left the planet, we erupted in cheers. I watched Mickey and Rose hug and yell happily. Jackie and I hugged and laughed. The Doctor neared Harriet and started talking, although I couldn't exactly hear them.

"Minnie!" Mickey yelled, opening his arms for me. I rushed to give him a hug. "We did it!"

"Yeah we did!" I pulled back.

"So, are you gonna tell them now?" he asked in a quieter tone.

"It's Christmas," I reminded, "It's not important and you know it."

"It's not good to keep it in."

"But it's fine."

"Minnie Souza, don't you lie."

"Oh, stop it," I pushed him.

He chuckled, "Merry Christmas!"

Jackie and Rose called the Doctor forwards. I noticed a man coming up to Harriet and saying something quietly. I took a few steps forwards and heard just in time.

"It's a message from Torchwood. They say they're ready," he said to Harriet.

I blinked, "Wait, Torchwood-"

"Tell them to fire!" Harriet ordered.

"No!" I exclaimed, but it was too late.

"Fire at will," the man instructed through his earpiece.

I looked up and saw a beam of green light shooting up. Three more of them fired to become one massive attack. A few moments later, the crashing of the ship was heard.

"That was murder!" The Doctor marched towards Harriet.

"That was defense," Harriet corrected, "It's adapted from alien technology. A shop that fell to earth over ten years ago!"

"But they were leaving!"

"You said it yourself, it'd go back to the stars and tell the others about Earth," Harriet sighed, "I'm sorry, Doctor, but you're not here all the time. They were murdered. They died right in front of me while you were sleeping. We have to defend ourselves."

The Doctor looked her over with disgust, "Britain's Golden Age."

"It comes with a price."

"I gave them the wrong warning. I should've told them to run as fast as they can. Run and hide because the monsters are coming: the human race."

I had to admit, I took offense to that. But he was so angry I didn't dare make a remark.

"Those are the people I represent," Harriet stood calm, "I did it on their behalf."

"On their behalf?" the Doctor raised an eyebrow. He glanced at me and suddenly yanked me towards them. "Joy, would you have want this?"

"What?" I blinked, too rattled from his yank to understand.

"You're part of the people she represents. Would. You. Have. Wanted. This?" He gritted his teeth.

"N-no," I answered, looking between him and Harriet. I was a little scared by the way he was looking at me. "I don't believe it was necessary. They were leaving."

"But they would have killed you," Harriet reminded.

"We don't know that," I said, bluntly, "And we never will."

She wasn't at all happy with my response. "Hm, that's one little girl, not the entire population."

I frowned, "Oi, I'm not a little girl."

"Harriet Jones don't test me," the Doctor shook his head, "I'm a new man and I could bring down your government with a single word."

Harriet smiled warmly, "You're the most remarkable man I've ever met but I don't think you're quite capable of that."

"You're right...it'd only take six," He looked down at her.

"I highly doubt it."

"Six."

"Now stop it."

The Doctor stared for a few seconds before walking around her to the man who had given the orders. He whispered something in his ear then stood straight with a dim smile. He walked past them towards the rest. I looked between him and the now-alarmed Harriet Jones.

"Doctor, what did you say!?" She cried, "Doctor! What did you say!?"

But the Doctor continued walking without a word back.

"I'm sorry," Harriet said, much quieter now.

Gazing upon her like this made me feel pity. I rushed to catch up with the Doctor. "That was a bit rash don't you think? What did you say?" He looked down at me with a serious look. "Sorry I asked," I muttered and walked ahead.

~0~

"I still don't get why you eat turkey on Christmas," I chuckled as Mickey carved a turkey in the kitchen.

"I still don't get why you won't eat it," he imitated me, earning a whack from me.

"What did you eat back home?" Jackie asked, taking out glasses from the cupboard.

"Well...nothing really," I shrugged, "Whatever my parents brought on the way from work."

"Nothing?" Mickey raised an eye brow, "You're joking?"

I smiled, "Well...my grandma, she used to help bake these delicious snicker doodles on Christmas day."

"Why didn't you say so? I could've brought the mix!" Jackie exclaimed.

"It doesn't matter."

She tilted her head, wagging a finger at me, "You need to quit saying those words."

"Sorry," I said as she walked out.

Rose walked in and joined us, "How's the turkey coming along?"

"Want a slice?" Mickey held up a piece for her. She swatted his hand away. "Don't worry, this one's for Minnie," he glanced at me.

Rose smiled, confused, "Why do you..." She pointed between us, "...call her M-""

"Joy?" Jackie walked in, holding her cellphone in hand, "There's someone on the line..."

"Who?" I asked, almost not believing. It was Christmas!

"Work," she said serious.

"You found a job again?" Rose asked. I nodded. "Congrats!"

"Thanks," I glanced to Jackie, "But..."

"She doesn't sound too happy..." Jackie warned.

I sighed, "I'll be outside." I took her phone and walked for the door. "Hello?"

Her piercing yell made me hold out the phone. I walked out and leaned against the rail. "If you could calm down..."

But she kept yelling.

I became angry as well. My patience was running thin from today's events and the last thing I needed was a woman yelling at me over the phone.

"I don't have to explain my beliefs to you. That's not part of the job description. And pardon my language, but I am off the clock, who the hell do you think you are calling me on an Off Day otherwise known as Christmas to demand an explanation of my opinions? Quite frankly, I think she messed up and she's paying the price. You follow orders and so do I when I'm on the clock. And if you want to talk about my job on Monday, then by all means. But for now, Merry Christmas and a happy new year." I hung up and groaned in frustration. I took a moment to process what had just happened. I stood straight and sighed. "I think I just lost my job."

"Something the matter?" The Doctor's voice startled me.

Wearily, I glanced over. My eyes half-widened when I took in his new wardrobe. I looked him over, up and down, down and up...

"Joy?" He called again, slightly confused.

I blinked, "Oh..." I looked away, realizing my long stare and blushing.

"Are you okay?" He stepped closer.

"Uh...yeah, yeah," I kept looking away, "You changed..."

"Huh? Oh yes, yes! Do I look fine?"

I forced myself to give him a quick glance, "Just fine..."

That pleased him, according to a grin he now wore. "Did you say something about a job?"

"Um...yeah, I got a new job," I said, not so convinced after what I had just told the boss.

"You did? Oh that's great!"

I smiled, slowly able to look at him once more. "Yeah, it's great actually. Everything's actually great right now..." My smile grew bigger. It was as if I wanted to say everything fast because he was actually paying attention and I was afraid I'd quickly lose it.

"Is it?"

I nodded, "Yeah! I think I'll finally be able to save some money again. Hopefully..."

"Oh, that's great!" He hugged me. Taken aback, I lightly patted his back. "I also wanted to thank you..."

"For what?"

"Not giving up."

I stared, still not getting it.

"I heard what you told Rose while I was, uh..."

"Taking a nap?"

He playfully rolled his eyes, "Yes, taking a nap."

I smiled softly, "Well, I meant every last word of it. You taught us giving up should never be an option. I don't ever give up."

"No you do not," he agreed.

I chuckled while he smiled and stared in silence. What?" I asked, smiling nervously as a minute of silence had passed by and he hadn't stop.

His smile deepened, "Your eyes are really beautiful."

"Oh," I felt my face warm up, "Thank you..."

"Jade, right?"

I nodded.

"I've traveled for years and I've seen green eyes all the time, but that shade of Jade? You're the first."

"Well, I'm honored to be the first," I joked, not finding anything else I could say. "Jade is a difficult green shade to have," I moved for the door, as my face would not cool down. "Shall we go inside?"

"Yeah," he followed me in.

When we entered the house, everyone was already sat by the table with the food set in front of them.

"Minnie! I've got a cracker!" Mickey waved.

I smiled, walking to the seat between him and Jackie, "I've never used one."

"What?" He asked, genuinely shocked. "What kind of Christmas do you celebrate?"

I chuckled, "I already told you."

"Next Christmas, I'm buying the snicker doodle mix," Jackie announced.

"You don't have to," I shook my head.

"Oh, please, I can see right away that you would love to have one at this moment."

I smiled, sheepishly, "Well, my grandma always made them at Christmas and they were so irresistibly delicious I always devoured them. It became a tradition, actually. Each Christmas she'd bake those snicker doodles and sometimes I'd help her. But I always ate the left over batter afterwards."

"Rose used to do the same thing with chocolate chip cookies," Jackie threw her a glance.

Rose shrugged, nonchalantly, "They were good."

I placed Jackie's cellphone on the table and passed it to her, "Thanks."

"Doctor," Rose waved her own Christmas cracker.

He had taken the seat beside her and was more than ready to try it. Both pulled and even though the Doctor won, he gave it to her.

"This one's yours," He chuckled as he handed the pink party hat to her.

"Minnie, now you try one," Mickey held out a new one for us.

"Okay, but it better not be loud," I grabbed onto the cracker.

"1...2...3!" Mickey yelled and we pulled the cracker.

I yelped, shutting my eyes for a moment. "I told you!" I whacked Mickey's arm.

"In any case, you won," He held out the paper hat.

"I hate pink," I muttered, "Give me a red one instead," I took the hat and put it on, chuckling, "You better bow down."

"Look, it's Harriet Jones!" Rose pointed.

We turned back and saw the prime minister on the television. I noticed the Doctor placing on new, black and thick-rimmed glasses.

"Since when do you wear glasses?" I asked.

Sh!" He fixed his gaze on the TV.

I rolled my eyes.

_Prime Minister, is it true you're no longer fit to be in position?_

Poor Harriet was being bombarded with so many reporters and their questions.

_No. Now, can we talk about other things._

Harriet looked distressed as she tried keeping up.

_Is is true you're unfit for office?_

_Look, there is nothing wrong with my health! I don't know where these stories are coming from! And a vote of no confidence... is completely unjustified._

Jackie's cellphone went off in the midst of the commotion. Harriet could barely keep up. I truly felt sorry for her.

"What did you do?" I turned back to the Doctor.

He looked at me through those new glasses, emotionless. I grew irritated with his silent answers, if they could be considered answers. I was going to repeat the question when Jackie tugged on my arm.

"Joy, it's for you," she said, holding out the phone,

"If it's them again tell them I'm-"

"No," she shook her head. I noticed by her reserved attitude that it was someone completely different.

"Who is it then?"

She looked around before answering. She shook her head, "Here..."

I wouldn't take the phone. "I want to know who it is."

"Joy...it's your..." she bit her lip. I gestured I was waiting for her to finish. "Honey, just take it." She grabbed my hand and placed the phone.

I looked at her, strangely. I raised the phone to my ear, "Hello?"

_"Sweetie, thank god you're alright!"_

My eyes widened and I threw the phone to the table.

"Minnie what is it!?" Mickey quickly reached for me.

My eyes frantically looked around the table while my brain registered the voice on the phone.

"Is she alright?" I heard Rose question.

"Joy, who was it?" the Doctor asked.

"No one important," I whispered.

"Honey," Jackie reached for the phone, "Take the call."

I shook my head, "No."

"But it sounded like she was worried. Take the call. It's Christmas."

I looked to her, biting my anger down. " _No_."

She sighed. Mickey reached for the phone and scooted closer, "Minnie, take the call. It'll do good for both of you," I remained silent and didn't move. He sighed, "You're being stubborn. Don't be stubborn on Christmas. Take the call."

I stared at the phone, my eyes threatening to spill tears. For that matter, I took the phone and stood up, "I'll be outside," I announced quietly and went out.

With a trembling arm, I raised the cell phone to my ear again. "H-hello?"

_"Joycelyn, is that you?"_

I laughed, sarcastically, "Huh, you dare ask? What are you doing? What time is it? Isn't it pretty early over there? And the most important question of all, how did you get this number?"

_"We're 8 hours behind, not a day. And...anothing important man helped. "_

'Right..." I muttered, rolling my eyes, "...and who the hell is the man?"

_"I just wanted to call. Your father and I were worried sick over you. Are you alright? Were you hurt?"_

"If you're referring to the alien attack, then you can rest assure I am fine. You can go back to work," I looked out into the view from the rail.

_"Why don't you come back? We'd love to have you again."_

"Which one of you would I be seeing?"

_"Don't snap young lady. I'm your-"_

"Yeah, my mother," I rolled my eyes, "I know."

_She sighed, "What's the necessity of you living in a girl's bedroom with people you don't even know? You have your perfectly, large room here with everything you could possibly want."_

"I do know them. They know me better than anyone else. And I stay because for once, I'm actually steady with a job. I haven't traveled anymore because I found a place I actually love. You wouldn't believe it, Mom. I found this job that is just perfect and all I do is-"

_"Why work? There's no need for you. Come back, you're just a little-"_

"If this is why you called, then we can end it here," I said, coldly, "It's not the night for it."

_She sighed again and for a moment, I believed she hung up on me. It wouldn't be the first time. "...Merry Christmas, sweetie. I love you."_

I shut my eyes and sniffed very deeply, "...Merry Christmas, Mom."

I can't believe she called. That was a Christmas miracle. I loved her, I really did , but...

I placed a hand over my mouth to muffle my sobbing. Something white caught my eye and made me look up. It was snowing. Slowly, I lowered my hand and walked forth to the railing. It had begun snowing and people were already hurrying outside.

Maybe this was a sweet gesture from the stars to make me stop my sobs. I hurried down the stairs, but not before yelling for the others. I hopped onto the mushy, white ground. I laughed in delight as the snow started hitting my face and wetting my hair. I held out my hand and caught snow.

"Got you!" Mickey jumped on me from behind.

I yelled shortly then laughed, "Not cool!" I turned around, frowning.

"So, how'd it go?" he gestured to the phone in my hand.

I sighed, "She was worried. The aliens freaked her out. For the first time, she gave a crap about her last child."

"And the only," he corrected, "Therefore, of course she'd call."

"Yeah, but it didn't get us through a breakthrough. She wants me to come back and be what I used to be. Never." I crossed my arms. I noticed the Doctor and Rose coming forth with Jackie a few feet behind. I looked up to the sky and saw what looked like meteors falling through. "Look!" I pointed, "Meteors!"

"They're not meteors," the Doctor corrected, oddly (for him anyways) quiet.

"What is it?" Rose asked curiously, also looking up.

"This isn't snow. It's ash."

"Not so beautiful anymore..." she muttered.

"This is a brand new planet Earth. No denying the existence of aliens now- everyone saw it," the Doctor looked up, "Everything's new."

"Oh...and what about you?" Rose asked, suddenly growing quieter as well. "What are you gonna do next?" She maintained her look on Mickey and I, like she was avoiding him.

"Well...back in the TARDIS...same old life," the Doctor answer, not very spirited if you asked me.

"On...on your own?" Rose bit her nail.

"Why, don't you wanna come?" He looked down to her.

"Well...yeah..." she finally looked at him, nervously.

"Really? I just thought...'cause I changed..."

"Well I thought...'cause you changed...you might not want me anymore," Rose dimly smiled.

"Oh I'd love you to come!" He finally showed some excitement.

"Okay!"

Mickey and I glanced at each other, amused, then rolled our eyes. I walked over to Jackie and held out her phone. "Thank you."

She smiled warmly, "How'd it go?"

I sighed, looking around, "You know...mother calls, mother says a few things, mother hangs up." I paused, "Joy remains Joy."

She tilted her head, "It sounded like she was really worried."

"Yeah, I don't doubt that. But I don't think she wants me home for that reason; to be safe. And I can't go back like that."

"Be honest with yourself, do you ever plan on going home?"

The thought of it sent a short tremble through my body. I shook my head, forcing very hard to keep all my tears inside my eyes. "No..."

She tilted her head, "Not on Christmas you don't," She wiped a tear off my cheek.

I smiled, "You know what?" I looked at her and Mickey, "I'm gonna show you how I celebrated Christmas once upon a time!"

They glanced at each other, surprised. They gave each other a nod then turned to me with smiles.

"Really?" Mickey raised an eye brow.

I nodded, "Well, the way grandma and I celebrated it anyways. I'm thinking," I put a finger to my cheek as I thought, taking a step back, "A really good movie. Oh! Like the Breakfast Club! With some hot chocolate!"

"Should I run and get the snicker doodle mix then?" Jackie pointed, "I'm sure there's one store open around here."

I laughed and shook my head, not wanting her to go through the trouble. I looked at her and Mickey for a good moment and sighed with content. I thought Christmas this year would be a joke and plain bad but I was so wrong. Never did I believe in my years of traveling that I'd ever spend Christmas with people I could call family.

"Joy?" the Doctor called, cutting my thoughts short. I turned around to him and Rose. "I want you to come with us," he stepped forwards.

"Where?" I raised an eye brow.

"Anywhere," He shrugged, "Still haven't figured that part out yet. But I'd like you to come with us," he gestured to Rose.

"Why?" I asked, wearily. The thought of being a third wheel made me so tired. I didn't want to be a third wheel...

"It's my thank you," he stuffed his hands in his pockets, "Because if it wasn't for your cleverness and your clumsiness, everyone would have probably died tonight."

"It wasn't me," I said flatly, "Rose brought you here and Jackie made the tea."

"Joy," he walked up to me and looked down with a new serious face, "Please. Let me thank you."

I looked up, remaining silent. I knew it drove him crazy which is probably why I took a little longer. A little pay back here and there wouldn't hurt anyone. "Okay..."

He smiled brightly, and hugged me, "Brilliant! We'll have fun, that much I promise!"

I chuckled, "With you it's bound to happen some way or another."

I would only travel one trip. No more. I still didn't want to be a third wheel. I guess I was also hoping he'd actually acknowledge my existence since this was a trip to thank  _me_.


	6. New, New Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joy takes her first trip with the 10th Doctor and Rose and meets...talking cats?

"It's the year five billion and twenty three. We're in the galaxy M87 and this is...New Earth," the Doctor announced once we had a beautiful view of a new planet in front of us.

"New Earth," I whispered, my eyes frantically gazing from one thing to another, "Oh my god..." I walked a few feet ahead, "This is amazing," I looked up to the flying vehicles above us.

"This is amazing," Rose remarked, "I'll never get used to this. Never. Different ground beneath my feet!"

A sweet scent, but a familiar one, caught my nose. I began sniffing and looked down. "I know that smell," I bent down.

"A different sky!" Rose continued, "And...what's that smell?"

"Apple grass," I answered, standing straight and turning back with a smile, "Sweet apple scent."

She didn't believe me and glanced to the Doctor. "Apple grass," He confirmed, nodding his head.

My smile grew sweet, "I knew it!"

"Don't you always?"

I shrugged, "I've yet to be wrong, so..."

"Oh, I love this!" Rose brought back his attention. "Can I just say..." She glanced to him, a great and big smile plastered on her face, "Travelling with you...I love it."

"That's not the only thing she loves," I rolled my eyes, turning away from them.

Usually, there'd be some company from Mickey but I realized it was just me now. I had tried really hard to get him to come but he said no even though I had begged and pleaded. He believed, apparently, that with the least possible number of people the Doctor took on, the more noticed I'd get. Between you and me, that sounded pretty sad. But I will admit that in the short while I'd entered the TARDIS, I had been noticed a little more by the Doctor. However, his attention seemed to wander back to Rose whenever she made a comment.

So here I am, as the third wheel again, with the Doctor and Rose.

While the Doctor and Rose laid on his coat on the grass, I went towards a funny building. I didn't stray too much of course, but I was drawn to it. All the flying cards going above would drive back and forth but nothing would stop by this building. It seemed odd...

"I bet my life's saving's there's something wrong with you," I pointed to the building, as if it would make a comeback. I thought I heard something behind but when I glanced back I just saw grass. Still, I looked around but there was nothing. "And I'm never wrong..." I crossed my arms, glancing at the building again.

"What do you think?" the Doctor called as he and Rose joined me.

"Do you want to know the city's name?" Rose asked, looking rather amused.

"New New York," I replied nonchalantly, ending her source of amusement.

"How?" She almost frowned I dare say.

"Because she's clever," the Doctor pointed at me with a grin.

"Or, and I'm just saying," I looked up to the flying vehicles, "Someone shouted it from above," I smiled. The Doctor shook his head. "What? That wasn't my fault."

"We have a hospital to visit," He announced, pointing to the building behind me.

"What? What for?"

"He was summoned," Rose replied.

"By who?"

"Psychic paper. Shall we?" He extended his hand to me.

I looked between him and Rose. "Um...no," I turned around and started for the hospital.

"Joy?" He called but I kept walking, biting on my smile.

"Let's go Doctor!" I said, innocently, seeing it was bothering him.

~0~

We walked into the reception area of the hospital where  _cats_  were walking around. And they were dressed like nuns!

"Woah..." I blinked.

"There's no shop!" I heard the Doctor's whine. I rolled my eyes and shook my head. "I like the little shop!"

"I thought this far in the future, they'd have cured everything," Rose said.

"That's impossible," I turned around, "You can't possibly cure everything."

"She's right," the Doctor nodded, "The human race moved on and so did the viruses. It's an ongoing war."

Another cat walked by, causing me to stare with a goofy smile on my face,"Neat..."

"They're cats," Rose pointed, shocked as they went along.

I followed a few cats walking by, going back and forth...I wanted a close up!

"Now don't stare," the Doctor told Rose, "And Joy, don't follow them."

My smile would not erase, "I can't help it. They're actual walking and talking cats," I tilted my head, "Cool."

"Well, at least you're taking it somewhat better," He muttered, "Rose! Think of what you look to them all...pink and yellow."

I followed another cat...

"JOY!" He yelled, scolding me as well.

"Sorry," I quickly turned back for them.

"Look, that's where I'd put the shop!" He pointed behind Rose. "Right there!"

I rolled my eyes, "What's with you and shops?" I followed after him.

"I like the shops," He said, defensively.

"You're allowed to point here and there but I can't do what I want?"

He walked into what looked like an elevator, "Uh, yes."

"So then why can't I follow them?" I started for another cat.

"Get back in here!" He snapped, pulling me into the elevator.

I frowned, "You know, these are the first kind I'm not allergic too. Let me have some fun."

"Ward 26!" he yelled, "What was that?" he looked down.

I sighed, "Nothing important, I guess."

" Hold on! Hold on!" We saw Rose rushing to join us but the doors closed too early.

"Oh, too late, we're going up!" the Doctor exclaimed.

"It's alright, there's another lift!"

"Ward 26!" the Doctor shouted down, "And watch out for the disinfectant!"

"The what?" I looked around, slightly afraid.

"Watch out for what?" Rose called back.

"The disinfectant!"

_Commence stage one- disinfection._

There goes one of my ears. "Doctor, what exactly do you mean by-" I gasped loudly when an icy-cold water hit my face. "Crap, that's cold!" I shouted, blocking the remaining water from making contact with my face.

The Doctor remained perfectly calm about this and only smoothed out his hair.

When the water finally stopped, a freaking powder puffed into my face. I coughed out and fluttered my eyes open. "This...is-"

And the final straw happened: Strong wind smacked me upfront. All my hair stuck to my arms and face as the wind blew.

When the doors finally opened, I dashed out, "What the hell was that?" I demanded, pulling strands of hair off my face.

The Doctor smiled, "Procedure, nothing to worry about."

"It's stupid!" I snapped, removing the strands off my arms.

"Mind you, I'd say it's pretty good if it got all that hair of yours dried up in less than a minute," he gestured to my long, very-much-dried, hair.

I mock glared, "I'm sorry, would you like me to get it cut short for the next time?"

"C'mon," he pulled me towards another one of those cats, "And can you not follow more cats?"

"I don't know..."

"Hello," he greeted the cat.

"I am Sister Jatt."

"You have a name?" I blurted, receiving a thump on the arm by the Doctor, "Ow," I frowned, rubbing my arm.

"Sh," he put a finger to his lips.

I rolled my eyes and looked away. It seemed the only attention I received from him was reprimands. I'd rather not get noticed then!

The cat led us into Ward 26, where the Doctor, apparently, needed to go. Right now, the Doctor kept rambling on about the stupid shop again.

"Doctor, it's a hospital," I reminded, "No time for that."

"She is right," Sister Jatt nodded, "The hospital is a place of healing."

He frowned, "A shop does wonders for people, Joy."

We stopped in front of man who was fairly large and laid on a bed. It seemed his skin was turning into stone.

"Excuse me!" the lady beside him exclaimed, "Members of the public may only gaze upon the Duke of Manhattan with written permission from the Senate of New New York."

"That's Petrifold Regression, right?" the Doctor asked the man.

"I'm dying sir. A lifetime of charity and abstinence and it ends like this."

"Any statements made by the Duke of Manhattan may not be made public without official clearance," Again, the lady spoke.

"Frau Clovis!" the Duke gasped. She rushed to hold his hand. "I'm so weak!"

Frau Clovis glanced to us, angrily, "Sister Jatt! A little privacy please!"

"He'll be up and about in no time," Sister Jatt led us away.

"I doubt it. Petrifold Regression? He's turning to stone," the Doctor shook his head, "A cure for that won't be around for another...what? Thousand years?"

"Have faith in the sisterhood. Is there no one here you recognize?" She gestured to the dozens of patients. The Doctor looked around but didn't say anything. "It's rather unusual to visit without knowing the patient."

"No, I've found him..." the Doctor said, distracted all of a sudden, "Joy," he held out his hand for me.

Confused, I took it. I figured out his distraction when he led us to the Face of Boe. "Isn't he..." I pointed, "From the..."

Another cat stayed by our familiar patient. Sister Jatt nodded to her, "Novice Hame, can I leave these two visitors in your care?"

She nodded, "Yes."

"Oh, I think our friend got lost," the Doctor stopped Jatt before she left, "Rose Tyler. Could you ask at reception?"

"Certainly," Jatt said then left.

"I'm afraid the Face of Boe's asleep," Novice Hame said, "That's all he tends to do these days. Are you friends?"

"We met just once on Platform One," the Doctor answered, "What's wrong with him?"

"I'm so sorry. I thought you knew. The Face of Boe is dying."

"Of what?" I quickly asked, looking with horror at the poor face.

"Old age," She looked to him, "The one thing we can't cure. He's thousands of years old. Some people say millions. Although that's impossible."

"How do you know?" I challenged, a teasing smile growing on my face. "The universe can be very mysterious."

"I'm here," the Doctor kneeled before the Face of Boe, "I look a bit different but it's me...it's the Doctor."

I sighed, watching the two have a strange conversation. I turned for the great, glass window beside us. I walked closer to it, staring out into the city. It did looked wonderful.

"You're not from around here, are you?" Novice Hame asked me.

I glanced back, "Is it that obvious?"

She smiled, nodding, "You've got that curiosity gleam in your eyes. The city is very big and full of wonders."

"I can bet," I stared out, smiling at the thoughts of the city.

"Joy, I'm terribly sorry," the Doctor stood up, "I meant to bring you somewhere incredible to thank you but..."

"What are you talking about?" I raised an eye brow, "This is incredible."

He didn't seem to believe me, "But it's-"

I stepped closer, "New planet. New aliens. Talking cats," I said in a hushed tone so Novice Hame wouldn't hear, "Oh yeah, this is incredible."

"But a hospital?" He raised an eye brow, clearly disbelieving my statement.

"Well, I've dabbled a little in the med-department. Short internship, don't ask me how I got it," I shook my head, chuckling at the memory of that day, "I get to learn more!"

"Keep that brain building up," He smiled and I nodded, "Good."

"You two are strange," Novice Hame remarked with amusement, "And you know the Face of Boe?"

"Is it hard to believe?" I asked, curious.

She smiled, "No..."

"Are we the only visitors?" the Doctor looked around.

"The rest of Boe-kind became extinct. He's the only one left. Legend says that the Face of Boe has watched the universe grow old."

"That must be a pretty cool job," I smiled.

"There's all sorts of superstitions around him. One story says that just before his death, the Face of Boe will impart his great secret. That he will speak those words only to one like himself."

"What does that mean?" the Doctor asked.

"It's just a story," Novice Hame shrugged.

"Could be true," I suggested, "Tell us the ending?"

Novice Hame smiled dimly, "Well, it's said he'll talk to the wanderers. To the man without a home guided by his moon spirit."

"Now there's something intriguing, don't you think Doctor?" I perked up, unlike him who just remained silent.

~0~

As I walked around the room of patients, the Doctor went to give Rose a call. I know he said not to follow anymore cats but it was impossible! I was highly allergic to cats and to not be sneezing like crazy.

My starings were cut off by a loud laughter. I looked around and found it belonged to The Duke from earlier. The Doctor was still talking so I went ahead and walked to the Duke's bed.

"Hello," I waved sheepishly.

He and his friend, Frau Clovis, were holding champagne glasses. "Little pink thing!" He exclaimed, "Look at me!"

"You're cured?" I raised an eye brow, confused.

"Indeed. Have a glass!"

Frau Clovis handed me a glass of champagne. "Any friendship expressed by the Duke of Manhattan doesn't constitute a form of legal contract."

I nodded and took the glass, "Cheers..." I said, slowly raising the glass.

"No you don't," the Doctor took my glass and handed it back to Clovis, "You're not allowed to drink."

"Who says?" I raised an eyebrow, knowing for a fact he didn't even know my age.

" _I_ do," he declared, raising the glass high up thanks to his newly-acquired height, "It's all just a bunch of toxins."

"Oh, now you care," I muttered, rolling my eyes and turning back to the patient.

"What did you say?"

"And it's the man!" cried the Duke, ending out short fight, "You two are my good luck charms! Come in! Don't be shy!"

The Doctor smiled, tugging on his ear. He didn't seem all too happy about this new found recovery.

"Winch me up!" the Duke ordered. With a press of a button on a remote, the bed lurches forwards. "Look at me! No sign of infection!"

"Champagne, sir?" the waiter asked the Doctor.

"No thanks," the Doctor answered, handing him back my glass, "You had Petrifold Regression, right?"

"That being the operative word! Past tense! Completely cured!" the Duke rejoiced.

"But that's impossible," the Doctor said, refusing to show any joy.

"How was he cured?" I asked, curious, "I thought you said it would take another 1000 years for the cure to arise?"

"That was the idea. What's in that solution?" He walked to the pouch of blue liquid.

"A simple remedy," a new, older cat approached us.

"Then tell me what it is."

"I'm sorry, patient confidentiality. I don't believe we've met. My name is Matron Casp."

"I'm the Doctor."

"I'm Joy," I waved, sensing the growing tension between the two.

"Matron Casp!" Sister Jatt hurried towards us, "You're needed in intensive care!"

"If you would excuse me," Matron Casp nodded, "Have a good day."

"That was a bit odd," I said afterwards.

"Yeah..." the Doctor stared after Matron Casp.

He took out his glasses again and began examining each patient that had been miraculously cured.

I followed after him, "Still gonna wear those?"

"Aha," He nodded, carefully looking into one of the pouches, "Can you go see if Rose is close by? I'm beginning to get worried."

"Sure," I turned for the entrance. I was midway there when she finally came out from an elevator, "There you are!" I hurried to meet her. "The Doctor's been asking for you."

"Has he?" She asked, her voice oddly pitchy. "Well, better go tell him I'm here. Out of my way," She pushed past me.

I blinked, making a face, "Okay...?"

I looked back and saw the Doctor take her to one of the patients and explain the situation. I couldn't make it out but something wasn't right with her. Her voice was all.. _.annoying_. And, as ignored as I am sometimes, she was  _never_  rude to me.

"I need to see how they do this," the Doctor walked towards me.

"Look for a terminal," I crossed my arms, "Don't they usually keep all that info in?"

"Yes!" He pointed, excitedly, "Because, if they've got the best medicine in the world...then why's it such a secret?"

"I can't Adam and Eve it," Rose said, coming to join us.

Both the Doctor and I looked to her, confused. "What's...what's with the voice?" the Doctor was the first to ask.

"Oh, I don't know..." She smiled, and wickedly I dare say, "Just larking about New Earth...new me."

"Who says larking?" I whispered to myself. "Rose, are you-"

She held a finger to me, her smile gone and replaced by a mean glare, "Shut up."

"Excuse me?" I stepped up, the Doctor having to grab my arm and restrain me.

"Why don't you go and look for that terminal?" She looked me over like I was some poor, primitive thing.

"Doctor, you better knock some sense into her before I do," I snapped, shaking his hand off my arm.

Before I did anything rash, I walked for the elevators. What the hell had gotten into her? By chance, I happened to have found one of those terminals on the way.

"Doctor?" I called, "I think I found a-"

"Oi, what did I say?" Rose interrupted me. "Be quiet. We're a bit busy."

"What?" I snapped my head at her, "Rose!"

"Mmm, aren't you just..." She ignored me and stepped closer to the Doctor.

Without warning, she pulled his face to hers, slamming his lips against hers.

My eyes widened, and oddly enough, I found myself feeling sort of...mad? "Hmph!" I turned away.

"T-terminals this way..." I heard Rose say after what seemed like an eternity.

She walked off in the direction I had found the terminal in. I looked back to the Doctor and saw he was just staring after her, completely dazed. This was exactly why I didn't want to travel with them. I'd be even more cast off, and frankly if this was going to be Rose's new attitude she'd be better off with me far away from her before I'd hurt her.

The Doctor smoothed his hair back into place, "Woah...still got it," he walked a few steps then realized I still stood here, "Oh...Joy..."

"Hmph...no, please, don't mind me," I raised my hands, "I'm just gonna go follow more cats..." I spat, rolling my eyes. I walked towards the terminal and had to stop when I realized my attitude. What had just happened? I was angry, but exactly what  _of_?

"Joy?" The Doctor caught up a few minutes later. "What's wrong?"

I took a deep breath, forcing myself to stop thinking of what had happened. "Nothing. Completely fine. Let's go."

"But-"

"I said let's go," and I continued to walk.

~0~

"Nope, nothing odd," the Doctor concluded after reviewing the patients' details on the terminal.

"It's missing something else," I said, looking at the screen, "I heard something about Inten-"

"The cats," Rose cut me off, "They talked about Intensive Care. Where is it?"

I frowned. That was what I was going to say. She wasn't making this easier for me.

"You're right, well done," the Doctor nodded and got to work.

That was  _my_  being right, and  _my_  congratulations.

"Why would they hide a whole department?" Rose continued, "It's gotta be there somewhere. Search the sub-frame."

"What if it's locked?" The Doctor asked.

"Try the installation protocol."

"Yeah, course. Sorry," he used the screwdriver and somehow made the wall reveal a secret corridor.

Rose walked straight into it. I blinked incredulously; this was not the trip I expected...

We found ourselves gazing up on rows and rows and rows of green doors. The Doctor walked ahead and opened one of the doors with the screwdriver.

I gasped when a man that was covered in boils and surrounded with smoke stared at us. "Oh my god..." I clasped my hand over my mouth.

"What's wrong with him?" Rose asked, disgusted.

"I'm sorry," the Doctor breathed, slowly closing the door, "I'm so sorry."

I noticed Rose holding her nose while the Doctor went to the next door. "Rose?"

She glanced at me, looking me over, "What?"

I rolled my eyes, "Never mind," I pushed past her, "What kind of disease is it?" I stared at the woman behind the new opened door.

"All of them," the Doctor spat, "Every single disease in the galaxy, they've been infected with everything."

"Oh my god..." I said sadly, "I...I don't know what to say..."

"What about us?" Rose questioned, "Are we safe?"

"The air's sterile just don't touch them," the Doctor closed the door.

"How many patients are there?"

"They're not patients," the Doctor walked over to the railing, gazing upon the millions of doors.

"But they're sick."

"They were born sick," he snapped, "Meant to be sick. They exist to be sick. Lab rats. No wonder the Sisters have got a cure for everything. They've built the ultimate research laboratory."

"A human farm," I walked along the doors, "How horrible."

"Why don't they just die?" Rose inquired.

"Plague carriers," the Doctor answered, "Last to go."

"It's for the greater cause," Novice Hame approached us.

"How could you agree to such a thing?" I rejoined them, "How?"

"The Sisterhood has sworn to help."

"By killing?" the Doctor shouted angrily.

"But they're not people. They're specially grown. They have no proper existence."

"What's the turnover?" the Doctor neared her, "Thousand a day? Thousand the next? Thousand the next? How many thousand? For how many years? How many?"

"Mankind needed us," Novice Hame remained calm, "They came to this planet with so many illnesses. We couldn't cope. We tried everything, believe me. All the results were just too slow."

"So you created a farm," I said, disgusted, "Say what you say, these are people." I pointed, to the doors, "Locked up and forced to carry every disease? This isn't a hospital."

"They're flesh," Novice Hame insisted, "That's all they are."

"No, they're  _alive,_ " the Doctor corrected.

"But think of those Humans out there, healthy and happy because of us?"

"I'd rather die," I declared, "Knowing that someone else was going to pay the price for my health? I'd rather die and I'm sure these people would agree. No one's live is worth over another's. No one."

"But who are you to decide that?" She raised an eye brow.

"Human, thank you very much," I spat, proudly, "I may not have any special skills or powers but I've got a secret weapon: a higher authority, the Doctor."

"Really?" He glanced at me, genuinely surprised.

I smiled, forgetting my former irritation with him, "You know it."

Even ignored, even reprimanded, I knew he'd always have my back. I knew I was still on the same level with Rose in that department.

"Yes. And if you don't like me then that's too bad because I'm as high as the authority gets," the Doctor stepped up.

"Um, excuse me," Rose pushed me to the side again, "Just to confirm this...none of the humans in the city actually know about this?"

Novice Hame shook her head, "No, we thought it best not-"

"Hold on," the Doctor cut in, "I can understand the bodies. I can understand your vows. But one thing I can't understand, what have you done to Rose?"

"I don't know what you mean..." Novice blinked.

"I am being very calm about this," the Doctor continued, "And the only reason I'm being so very, very calm is that the brain is a delicate thing. Whatever you've done to Rose's head, I want it reversed. NOW."

"We haven't done anything," Novice Hame insisted.

"You have," I nodded, finally finding the world at sense again, "She's incredibly rude now and I wanna knock her out..and I  _never_  wanna knock out Rose."

I decided to let go of Rose's attitude during the Doctor's regeneration for the better. She was just hurt the Doctor had left her, even though technically he hadn't. So she lashed out on whoever was close...me. Though I had let it go, it didn't mean I wouldn't knock her out if she did it again...fully conscious however.

"I am not," the blonde snapped.

"Yes, you are," I turned to her, "You've been fairly rude to me and I'm biting my own hand to keep me from knocking you out!"

"Darling, it's not my fault I'm so much better than you."

"Then again...why restrain myself if she's not," I balled up a fist.

"See? Another thing," the Doctor pointed, grabbing and keeping a tight restraint on me, "They never argue. And, Rose would care about these people dying. What have you done?"

"Oh alright, clever clogs," Rose rolled her eyes. She pushed me away and pulled the Doctor back to face her. "Smarty pants," she pulled out his tie, "Lady killer," she leaned closer.

"I'm gonna kill her," I said, bluntly.

"I knew something was going on in this hospital but I needed this body and your mind to find out what," Rose gestured to herself.

"Who are you?" the Doctor asked.

She smirked, leaning to his ear and whispered, "The Last Human."

"Oh god, the piece of scrap?" I raised an eye brow. She glared at me, but I didn't care. Instead, I let out a short laugh. "Ha! You're not Rose! The world makes sense again!"

"You annoying little brat," she spat, walking up to me, "Do you know how idiotic you are? I don't care how clever they say you are, you're nothing but a little-"

"Oi, leave her alone," the Doctor cut in, stepping between us, "You got a problem, it's with  _me_."

"Go in and save the little girl, why don't you?" She whipped out a tube of perfume and sprayed it to his face. He fell to the ground, unconscious.

"Doctor!" I dropped beside him, "What did you do?" I looked up to Cassandra.

"Free sample?" She smiled sweetly then sprayed that thing on me as well.

~0~

I woke to yelling and yelling. I realized my arms had been forced to a rail with a type of wire.

"What's going on?" I woke up my senses.

"Oh, you've woken up," Cassandra pretended to pout, "I sprayed double."

"Where's the Doctor?" I looked around.

"Right here," she patted one of the cell doors, "Ready to become infected as well."

There was pounding on the other side of the door, "CASSANDRA!"

"Let him go," I reached out for the door.

"Uh, no?" She rolled her eyes, "Stupid one inside, clever one outside."

I paused to think about that. Obviously, I wasn't as smart as the Doctor, but I decided to mess with her for a moment.

"Wait, shouldn't it be the other way around? Clever one inside, stupid one outside?"

I watched in amusement as she realized her mistake.

"Shut up!" She exclaimed.

"Cassandra, just let Rose go!" The Doctor yelled again, "Please!"

"Oh, I will," assured Cassandra, "As soon as I've found someone younger and...less common, I'll junk her with the waste," She patted the door again, "It's showtime!"

"Cassandra," I called, "...Go into me."

She raised an eye brow, suddenly confused. I couldn't believe I was doing this...

"Go into me and leave Rose alone. I'm younger..." I swallowed hard, forcing myself up against the rail, "And...I'm richer," by the sudden gleam in her eye, I knew I had caught her attention, "I swear to god I am richer. I will give you my credit cards-they're old Earth cards with money in it basically-but you just let Rose be and come into-"

"Is that a deal?" She smiled wickedly.

I took in a deep breath and nodded, "A deal. And I always keep my end of it. Will you?"

"Definitely."

Next thing I knew, I was gasping for air, my head feeling like it would explode!

"Oh, younger body..." Cassandra remarked, placing my hands on my hips.

"Get your hands off me!" I snapped.

"How are you speaking? I'm in control!"

"...I'm clever."

"Very, I can see through your brain..." she paused, and I actually felt her own mind creeping into mine, seeing thoughts and feelings, "I can see everything. Oh...you're so lost, aren't you?"

"Quit talking Crap. I'm letting the Doctor go," I forced myself to walk a few steps. I noticed Rose was on the ground, unconscious. "Rose! Is she alright?"

"Yeah, fine. She's weak."

"Oi, that's a friend."

She scoffed, "Okay..."

"What are you doing?" Matron Casp demanded.

We turned and saw her and Jatt standing before us.

Cassandra took control of my speaking skills, "Straight to the point whiskers. I want money."

"The sisterhood is a charity. We don't give money. We only accept."

"The humans across the water pay you a fortune for all this and that's exactly what I need," she stepped us closer, "Perhaps a yacht would be nice too. In return for which, I shall tell the city nothing of this. Deal?"

"I'm afraid not," Casp declined. Jatt pressed a button from a remote.

"I advice you to really think about it."

"No need. I decline."

Cassandra frowned, she became restless in our body. "I will tell them!" She pointed, "And you can't stop me! Not exactly Nuns with guns. You're not even armed."

"We have claws. Much more effective," Casp showed us her paw with sharp and filed nails.

When she hissed I managed to make my body jump. Cassandra, remained still with no emotions to show. "Nice try." She spat and turned us to a strangely patterned man.

"Chip! Plan B!" He pulled down a lever, making every door of every cell open.

"What have you done?" The Doctor demanded as he rushed out the door. He looked down to Rose who was just waking up. "Where's Cassandra?" He helped Rose stand. "Where is she?" Rose shook her head, still groggy. "Joy?"

Cassandra shrugged my shoulders and made sure I wouldn't speak. She turned us around and ran off somewhere.

"Joy!" The Doctor yelled after me.

"Oh, you don't like that. Do you?" Cassandra asked. "That's not who you are..."

She was giving me the ability to speak again and so I took it, "Shut up."

"Min-"

"Shut up, piece of scrap!" I yelled.

"Why don't you say something?"

"Where are we going?" I demanded. "And who the hell is him?"

We ran down the stairs, with the strange Nan behind us.

"Oh, that's Chip, don't mind him. He's harmless," Cassandra waved him off.

"Joy! Hold on!" The Doctor continued to yell after us.

"He just won't give up!" Cassandra frowned.

"He's my friend. You think he won't question why I'm not speaking and running away from them?"

"Are you sure he's a friend? I see he's been awfully rude..."

"Not to be mean," I said instantly, dead serious, "His mind is just...occupied with something else."

The Doctor and Rose caught up with us at the cellar while we tried working the elevators.

"It's not gonna work!" I yelled.

But Cassandra kept working, "Shut up!"

"It's a  _Quarantine_! Nothing's moving!"

She groaned, letting our hands drop everything, "Would you be quiet?"

"No, I will not be quiet."

"Cassandra?" the Doctor stepped forwards.

We turned around, both fairly annoyed at each other.

"Do you mind? I'm having an argument with a pessimistic brat," Cassandra crossed our arms.

"You took Joy's body?" His eyes widened with horror, "N-n-n-n-n-no. You get out of there, right now!"

"Sorry, but she made a deal," Cassandra smiled wickedly, "And a deal is a deal."

"Joy?" He frantically looked into my eyes, "Can you speak? Are you okay?"

The flesh got into the cellar and advanced towards us. "Gotta run," Cassandra waved a hand and dashed off.

"She's getting away!" Rose yelled, running after us.

"Mistress!" I heard Chip call.

"Oh no, he's gonna be infected!" I tried stopping but my feet wouldn't budge.

I wasn't in control anymore.

We ran into a new room where Cassandra pretty much knew her way around. I assumed this was her hiding place. We rushed to another door and opened it only to find more flesh.

"We're trapped!" We turned back around, "What are we gonna do?"

"Who's saying that? Joy or Cassandra?" Rose asked.

"You are going to leave that body," the Doctor angrily marched up to us, "That psychograft is banned on every civilized planet!" He pointed to a contraption across from us. "You're compressing Joy to death!"

"Finally you take some importance of her," She crossed our arms.

"What?" He asked, indignantly, "What does that even mean?"

Even if I wanted to speak, there wasn't much I could say at this point.

Cassandra leaned forwards, a big smirk plastered on her face, "You know, I may be evil but I'd never do what you're doing, Doctor. That's just  _cold_."

He blinked, stepping back as he studied me from head to toe. I thought maybe he'd capture something Cassandra had said but I was severely disappointed by his next words. "Cassandra, get out! I don't care where the hell you go, but you get out of my friend RIGHT NOW!"

"I can't go anywhere else," Cassandra shook her head, "My original's skin is dead."

"That's not our problem," Rose stepped up, "You need to get out of her. It's horrible what you're doing!"

"Give her back," the Doctor said, dead quiet, pointing his screwdriver at us, "And I mean  _now_."

I saw what she was gonna do next but I had no way to stop her. "You asked for it," she said.

I felt myself become free from her control. I stumbled a little, almost falling back and rubbed the side of my head. "Oh wow, my head..."

"Uh...Joy?" Rose quietly said. I glanced to her and saw she was looking at the Doctor.

"Oh my," the Doctor's eyes looked around, "This is...different."

"Cassandra?" I raised an eye brow, "Don't you dare..."

"Goodness me, I'm a man. Yum! So many parts! And hardly used..." the Doctor wiggled around like crazy.

"Oh my god..." I stared, utterly stupefied.

"Cassandra you get out of there!" Rose demanded.

"Two hearts! Oh baby! I'm beating out a samba!" Cassandra/He continued about with radical movements.

"Get out of him!" I yelled angrily.

"What do we do?" Rose ran a hand through her hair.

"Ooh, he's slim," Cassandra/He ran a hand down his body, "And a little bit foxy!" Cassandra/He glanced to us, "You've thought so too," he started walking up to Rose, "I've been inside your head..." Rose became slightly pinker, embarrassed, "You've been looking..." he leaned down to her, "And you like it!" I chuckled lightly, looking away. "Minerva, I saw you gave him a look too...something's going on in that little head of yours and you don't even know it."

I snapped my head back to him, "Hey!"

"Who's that?" Rose looked between us, confused.

"Sister," I spat, fairly angry with Casandra. Rose was going to continue her questioning but the doors burst open. "They've gotten in!"

"What the hell would the Doctor do?" Cassandra/The Doctor shouted.

"He'd get us out of here," I snapped, glaring, "Too bad he's not around!"

"There's a ladder!" Rose pointed, "C'mon!"

Cassandra/The Doctor shoved past us and got to the ladder first. "Out of my way!"

Rose climbed after him then I. We climbed up but saw there was no other way around.

We would be stuck...

"Cassandra, if you'd get out of the Doctor's body, he can think of something!" Rose yelled.

"Yap, yap, yap," Cassandra/The Doctor swayed his head, "Got, it was tedious inside your head. Hormone City."

I rolled my eyes, "We're gonna die if-" I yelled when something grabbed my ankle. I looked down and saw Matron Casp. "Get off me!" I kicked her head.

"All our good work! All that healing!" She cried.

"Get off!"

"Go and play with a ball of string," Cassandra/The Doctor muttered.

I kicked Casp's arm down and finally got free. And just in time because one of the flesh grabbed her ankle, making her break out in boils. She yelled in pain then fell off the ladder.

"They're coming!" I cried as the flesh advanced on us. "Cassandra!"

We moved up and up but when we finally reached the top, the doors sealed shut.

"Now what do we do?" Cassandra/The Doctor looked down.

"Use the screwdriver!" I yelled, looking down to see how far the flesh were off.

"You mean this thing?" She pulled it out.

"USE IT!" I yelled angrily.

"Well, I don't know how. That Doctor's hidden away all his thoughts."

"Because he's smart," Rose snapped, "The Doctor can open it! You'll have to come back to me!"

"No way," Cassandra/The Doctor shook his head, "Hormone City?"

"It's either that or die."

"Hold on tight," Cassandra then leaped into Rose again, "Chavtastic again. Open it!" She demanded from the Doctor.

"Not til you get out of her!" the Doctor pointed his screwdriver at her.

"We need the Doctor."

"I order you to leave her!" the Doctor shouted, "NOW."

I looked down and saw the flesh were much nearer now. "Doctor...might want to hurry," my voice trembled.

"And don't you dare jump into Joy," he added, "Now get out."

"I'm gonna regret this," her little cloud rushed down past me to one of the flesh, "Oh sweet Lord, I look disgusting," she frowned.

The Doctor then opened the elevator and jumped in. He pulled in Rose then me. When my feet hit the new floor, I felt something inside of me again and I gasped, nearly stumbling back.

"A deal's a deal, brat!" Cassandra said...with  _my_  mouth.

"That was your last warning, Cassandra!" the Doctor shut the door and turned to us, "Get out!"

"A deal's a deal, Doctor. Let her be a woman of her word," She scoffed, "If she's considered one yet."

If she wasn't in my body, I would've smacked her. The Doctor had no choice but to leave her within me for the moment. We returned to Ward 26 where we were greeted with hostility from the other patients who hadn't been infected just yet.

"We're clean!" the Doctor held up his hands, "Look, look! We're all clean! See?"

"If we had been infected, we would've been dead," I said, rolling my eyes. And yes, that one was me.

"What's the status?" the Doctor looked around.

"I think we're the only ones left," Frau Clovis said, sighing, "And I've been trying to override the quarantine," she raised her contraption in hand.

"You can't do that. If they forced entry, they'd break quarantine."

"I'm not dying in here!"

"We can't let a single particle of disease get out!" the Doctor raised his voice, "Ten million people in that city would be at risk! Turn that thing off!"

"Not if it gets me out," Clovis gritted her teeth.

I walked up to her, quietly snatched her contraption and threw it to the ground, stomping on it repeatedly with my foot.

"Cassandra!" Rose exclaimed.

"No, no...I'm pretty sure that one was Joy," the Doctor calmly said.

I smiled sweetly to Clovis then returned to my spot. "If I'm going to die, it will not be in vain."

"You will not die," the Doctor said, "Get me intravenous solutions for every single disease! Move it!"

"No need to shout," I muttered to him then rushed off to get what was needed.

As we gathered the ingredients, Rose was helping the Doctor tie a rope around his body.

"How's that? Will that do?" he asked as I handed him the last of the pouches.

"What are you going to do?" Rose questioned.

"Oh Rose, be a little smarter," Cassandra snapped.

"That one wasn't Joy!" I quickly said afterward but Rose still glared.

The Doctor had moved to the elevator doors, opening them up with the sonic.

"The lifts aren't working!" Cassandra exclaimed.

The Doctor looked down on the shaft, "They aren't moving which is entirely different," he looked back at us then walked to Rose and whispered something in her ear. The two looked to Cassandra and I for a moment then Rose nodded and took steps back. "You're coming with me," he grasped my arm, "And I apologize Joy."

"What are you doing?" Cassandra demanded.

"I can't leave you in a room full of City officials and powerful patients, now can I?"

"That's a bit rude, don't yah think?"

"Joy knows what I mean," he rolled his eyes.

"Does she? Does she really?"

He looked into my eyes, "Why isn't Joy speaking anymore?"

"Because,  _I'm_  in control now. No more Joy."

He stared for a moment, silent and dead serious, "I refuse."

If I could smile, I would have...

~0~

"Now you listen up," the Doctor exclaimed, "I'm dealing with a much less clever girl now so I'll dumb it down," Cassandra frowned, "When I say so, take hold of this lever," he gestured to it.

"But there's still a quarantine down there!" Cassandra cried, "We can't-"

"I said hold the lever!"

As he went into the elevator to do his work, Cassandra and I remained on top, silent...at least for a moment.

"Why do you travel with him? He barely acknowledges you."

 _Because he's a friend,_  I thought.

"That's not a friend," she scoffed, "And yes, I hear your thoughts."

_You can't live forever, Cassandra, especially in this body. You'll die even quicker in me._

"Please, you've lived twice as much. I think I'll be fine."

_I'm young._

"Okay..."

"Pull the lever!" the Doctor shouted.

Cassandra did the task on command.

_Commence stage one: Disinfection._

I knew exactly what would happen; he's saved them once more.

"Pass it on!" the Doctor shouted happily, "C'mon!"

"Pass on what?" Cassandra demanded, confused.

_You idiot._

"Shut it, brat," she spat. The Doctor pulled us into the elevator. "What did they pass on?" She asked him."Did you kill them?"

"That's how you do things," he walked out into the reception.

_He's cured them._

"He cured them?" Cassandra repeated.

"I'm assuming Joy figured that out," he stared at the flesh and smiled, "I'm the Doctor and I cured them!"

My mouth opened but only noises came out. Cassandra shut it and frowned, "No! I'm in control. Remember that deal."

~0~

"The Face of Boe!" the Doctor rushed over to our old friend. Rose and I followed behind him. "You were supposed to be dying!" the Doctor smiled.

It was true, he did seem just healthy as in the Platform.

_There are better things to do today. Dying can wait._

"Oh I hate telepathy," Cassandra rolled her eyes.

"Sh!" Rose snapped.

_I have grown tired with the universe, Doctor, but you have taught me to look at it anew._

"There are legends you know," the Doctor knelt down before the Face of Boe, "Says you're millions of years old."

_That would be impossible._

"You know, I got the impression...there was something you want to tell me..." the Doctor said quietly.

_A great secret._

"So the legend says."

_It can wait._

"Oh does it have to?" the Doctor pouted.

_We shall meet again, Doctor, for the third time...for the last time...and the truth shall be told. Until that day..._

And like that, he teleported away. A few seconds after, he stood up and turned around. "And now for you,' he pointed at Cassandra and I.

"Everything's happy. Everything's fine...just leave me," Cassandra stood straight, "She made a deal."

"I could care less what she did. What I'm saying, is leave that body," he stepped closer, "You have lived long enough."

"So has she!"

"Don't," he shook his head, "Get out now."

"I don't want to die!" Cassandra started crying.

I forced my mouth open, making a few attempts to speak myself.

"She wants to talk," Rose said, "Cassandra!"

"No," Cassandra gritted her teeth, "I don't want to die."

"Mistress!" Chip ran forth, "I kept myself safe! For you, mistress."

Her thoughts began racing through my mind and I felt so sorry for Chip.

"Cassandra, don't you dare," the Doctor warned, sensing her plan before it was even finished, "He's got a life of his own."

"But it's a volunteer," she said, eyeing the patterend man, "And so I shall take it!"

Before I could attempt to stop her, she leaped out of me and into Chip. I gasped for air again as I fell back, feeling quite free now.

"Oh!" the Doctor caught me just in time, "You alright?"

I blinked, "Y-yeah..." I swallowed hard and forced my eyes to wake up. I felt my legs give out once again and down I went.

"Woah!" the Doctor helped me once more, "You just want to hit that floor, don't you?"

I shook my head, all my thoughts and senses finally returning to normal. I looked up and smiled, "Hello," I waved.

He smiled back, "Hello."

I couldn't stop smiling, and I was a little confused to feel my face become warmer. Was I _blushing_? Oh my god...I was!

"You refused?" I questioned quietly, recalling his words.

"I don't give up on you. It'd be shameful if I did," he answered, his smile softening, "I'd be ashamed if I hadn't learned anything."

I raised an eyebrow, a little setback by his choice of words...a very  _familiar_  choice of words.

Rose coughed from the side and I realized she wanted us apart. I quickly removed myself from the Doctor's arms and cleared my throat. "Hi Rose," I waved, hoping my blush was gone. She faintly smiled and waved back.

"Oh sweet Lord, I'm a walking doodle," Cassandra said from Chip's body.

"Cassandra, that's not fair," I frowned.

"You made a deal with me," she marched herself to me, "And you lied!"

"I know what I said-"

"Then why didn't you keep it?"

"Why did you try killing us?" I countered, "I didn't lie, by the way, but I'm sure as hell not re-offering that deal."

She opened her mouth but instead fell forwards. I quickly helped her up, "Are you okay?"

"I think...I think I'm dying," she gasped lightly, "But...but I think that's okay."

The Doctor and Rose joined and helped support her. "I can take you to the city," the Doctor offered.

"No, everything's new on this planet," Cassandra looked around, "No place for Chip and me anymore. I think you're right Doctor, it's time to die."

"There's one last thing I can do, though," the Doctor announced, "C'mon."

We were brought into the TARDIS. At first, I didn't understand what the Doctor was trying to do. But then I saw the new surroundings and recognized a specific blonde woman; Cassandra. I smiled, content, and let his plan go into action. I can't say I was glad to see death right in front of me, but it was a part of life. I wouldn't escape from it anywhere. I watched Cassandra at her beginning and very last moments all in one. After that, I ordered the Doctor to take me right home.

~0~

"I'm really sorry Joy," the Doctor opened the doors of the TARDIS.

I felt the fresh air of my dear planet greet my face when I stepped out. I turned around and smiled, "Don't be. It was pretty fun."

"I was supposed to take you into the city. Thank you properly for-"

"I didn't want it," I reminded, "I was pretty happy. I've been an intern for a hospital once and seeing how an alien one worked is a very good opportunity to learn more."

He smiled softly, "Always trying to learn."

I nodded, "Life's pretty short for me so I better make the most of it. Say bye to Rose for me, will you?" I hugged him, "Thanks for taking me on board."

"You're more than welcome to stay with us and you know it," he quickly offered.

I pulled back and shook my head, "Now more than ever I need to stay."

For both my life's sake and theirs. I would not be a third wheel...

I saw he was slightly hurt and made me feel bad, "You know, I've got a job now. A real and proper one..."

"Yeah..."

"And I actually got another raise," I continued, hoping he'd see it wasn't his fault I didn't want to stay...even when a good chunk of it was. "I think maybe by the year's end I'll have enough to finally move out. And I'm even ahead on my sch-"

"I guess I'll see you later then," he looked up, "Because you know I will come back."

I didn't even take offence he had cut me off again. He always did that. "Yes, I'll come on board once in a while. Just like always."

He nodded, hugging me, "Take care then, Joy."

"You too," I said, pulling back. He turned for the box, opening its doors and moving to go inside. "Doctor, wait!"

He glanced back, confused yet obedient. "You...your words earlier...in the hospital," I became nervous for some reason but I had to know, "You talked about being ashamed if you hadn't learned, those...those were-"

"Your words," he finished, smiling as I nodded fast.

"How did you...I mean, you were asleep..."

"It's a bit fuzzy," he began to explain and so I became silent, ready to listen, "I remember some parts now. Your voice happened to come into mind a lot for some reason, though..."

"I talk a lot..." I admitted, making a face that made him laugh.

"You do, but that's a good thing!" He exclaimed, trying to make it seem like it really was fine. "But the thing that stuck most in my head was you not giving up on me. And...I don't know, but you sounded really upset for the most part of the day. What were you upset with?"

I swallowed hard, knowing this could be my chance to finally let everything out and make him realize his mistake. "Um..."

"I get you were upset with Rose, but I felt like there was something more," he eyed me while I tried gathering some words, "Just know that while part of that day is fuzzy, I  _will_  remember it sooner or later."

"...you will?" I raised an eyebrow, my heart beating faster when he nodded.

"Yes, so if there's anything on your mind...you should probably tell me now."

I contemplated on my choice, and realized when it'd be the perfect moment...the day  _he_ remembered my words and put them all into place. Then he'd figure it out and then I'd confirm them. But it'd all lay with him.

"Joy?"

"No," I spoke up, almost authoritative, "I will not tell you anything."

"What?" He frowned.

"It'll come back to you sooner or later," I shrugged, trying to play it off as something nonchalant.

"What will?"

"That'd be for you to figure out."

"Joy, why don't you just tell me?" He seemed to be getting agitated. "I know you and there's something-"

I'm sorry but I just _had_  to scoff at that, only increasing his annoyance. "Doctor, I think you should just go."

"What's going on!?"

"You'll find out, or realize one day," I opened the doors of the TARDIS for him, "See you around."

He was fairly irritated but muttered a low 'bye' and walked inside the box. As the TARDIS de-materialized, I couldn't help feel that there should've been more insistence on why I refused to tell him anything. But I figured he just didn't care enough to continue questioning me. Still, I had to admit it did feel pretty nice to learn that he had heard me on Christmas and made him thoughtful on why I was so upset. Who knew, maybe that 'soon' was much sooner that I thought it'd be.

But for now, there might be a 'new' Doctor, but it sure as hell didn't seem like it just yet.


	7. The Clever Student

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor & Rose return to Earth at the request of Mickey because it seems like their Joy might be in trouble...

"Minnie, when will you be done?" Mickey sat across from me on the kitchen table.

I scribbled down on my journal, "When I'll be done, obviously."

"But you've been doing homework all day. Why not take a break?"

"There is no time for breaks," I looked into my book, "I must learn."

"All day? Even Jackie's a little worried over you," he stood up and walked over to me, "Let's take a break," he tugged on my arm.

"I said no!" I jerked my arm back, standing up and gathering my books. "And no means no," I walked past him to Rose's room, "I have to learn. I have to learn. I have to learn."

* * *

_3'rd POV._

Mickey, holding a phone to his ear, looked around the Tyler's apartment in case Joy were to walk out from Rose's room.

"Hello?" he heard the familiar voice answer.

"Rose?" He walked into the kitchen, still glancing back just in case. "Put him on. It's urgent."

There was a slight wait on the other line before finally, the Doctor came on. "Hello?"

"Doctor, you might want to come around," Mickey looked straight ahead, "For once, I need you to take notice of her. It's Joy."

* * *

_Joy's POV._

"Dammit Mickey," I muttered as I rushed down the school hallways, "Made me late for a stupid sandwich," I burst through my class doors, "Sorry for being late!"

"I'll have to speak to you about that, then," a familiar voice replied.

My eyes shot up, "Doctor?"

"Teacher," he pointed to my empty seat, "I assume you sit there?"

I looked at him for a moment and nodded, "Yeah..."

"Well, hurry up!" He smiled like an idiot then turned to the board. He had scribbled the word 'Physics' everywhere. "Did I say Physics?"

"Yes," I said serious, plopping down on my seat, "What's the lesson for today?"

"I was in the middle of asking a question, Miss Souza. Two identical strips of nylon are charged with static electricity and hung from a string so they can swing freely. What would happen if they were brought near each other?"

Super easy, I thought, but he picked Milo instead. "What's your name?"

"Milo."

"Milo! Off you go!"

"They'd repel each other because they have the same charge," he answered.

"Correctamundo! A word I have never used before and hopefully never will again," the Doctor leaned back on his desk, "Question two, open for anyone, I coil up a thin piece of micro wire and place it in a glass of water. Then I turn on the electricity and measure to see if the water's temperature is affected. My question is: How do I measure the electrical power going into the coil?"

"Measure the current and PDs in an ampmeter and a voltmeter," I answered, catching his eye.

"One for Miss Souza," he nodded, "True or False: The greater dampening of the system, the quicker it loses energy to its surroundings."

"False."

"What is a non-coding DNA?" He started moving up to my desk.

"DNA that doesn't code for a protein."

"65,983 time 5?"

"329,915."

"How do you travel faster than light?" He frowned, as if this was just wrong.

I tilted my head, staring right up at him, "By opening a quantum tunnel with an FTL factor of 36.7 recurring."

I awaited for another question but it never came.

I supposed the warm up was over.

~0~

French fries. That's what I wanted. French fries.

I grabbed a tray for lunch and went along the line, getting small portions of what ever they served. I blinked when I saw Rose behind, acting like a dinner lady. She stared but didn't say anything and I didn't make the effort either. I went along the rest of the line then sat at an empty table.

"Joycelin?" Darien came by. He was a friend from one of my basic classes, "Hello," he sat down across from me.

I smiled, "Hello."

"I heard you might be advancing to the higher classes again. Good job, Souza."

"Thanks," I bit down on a fry, "I do my best."

"I was thinking we'd celebrate. Mary and I want to invite you for some smoothies," he leaned forwards, "How about it?"

"No thanks, I've got to study. Have fun."

"C'mon," he reached for my hand, "We really want to take you out. Please?"

I stared into his blue eyes, "I don't know..."

"I'll pay for a double?"

In the end, I nodded, "Okay...but I have to be back to finish my study."

"Alright!"

"Fry?"

He shook his head, "Nah."

"Miss Souza, can I have a word with you?" the Doctor came by the table, acting properly for the first time.

"No," I replied.

"Miss Souza, it's important," he insisted, becoming serious.

"I'll see you later then," Darien stood up and walked off.

"Joy," the Doctor sat down, "What's going on?"

"You tell me," I shrugged, "I'm in school and you're posing as my Physics teacher."

"You're in school?" he raised an eye brow, "Why didn't I know this?"

"Because you never asked?" I snapped, looking away with irritation.

"I'm sorry," he said, realizing his fault...one of many, "I guess...I just never thought to ask."

"Yeah," I muttered, "What are you doing here? It's been months since you and Rose came by."

"I got a call..."

"You gets calls? Who would call you?"

"Does school make you meaner or...?"

I bit on another fry, "I get cranky when I don't eat and I'm made late and an alien is posing as my teacher."

"Hm," he reached for my tray and grabbed a french fry. When he bit down, it didn't look like he liked it, "They taste somewhat...strange."

"They taste just fine. At my old school they served mystery meat. Do you know what that is?" He shook his head. "Neither do I," I grabbed another fry.

"Joy, those questions earlier...how did you know the answers?"

"I just did. You always say I'm clever. Why wouldn't I know them?"

"Well because..."

"Because you think I'm stupid," I spat, standing up.

"What!? No!" he jumped up to his feet.

"It's alright, I'm learning, and I'll keep learning to know new things and be as clever as you are!"

"Joy what's wrong with you?" he asked, sounding helpless.

"Miss Souza," Mr. Wagner, one of the teachers, walked up to us, "Milo has failed me. You will join my class now."

I smiled, "Thank you."

"Follow me," he gestured then walked.

"Joy, don't go," the Doctor grabbed my arm.

I glanced back, "Doctor, I have to go work now," I took my arm and followed Mr. Wagner.

As we walked down the hallway, we bumped into Mr. Finch and a brunette woman.

"Miss Souza?" Mr. Finch asked, "How well do you think the improvement to the school lunch was?"

"Good," I nodded, looking at the woman since I figured the question had been asked for her, "Very good. You should try the french fries."

"American," Mr. Finch explained, "She means chips."

"Yes, quite aware," the woman nodded, her eyes fixed on me, "What's your name?"

"Joy."

"And...do you feel like you're working too hard?"

"No. I'm working too little."

"But are you-"

"Excuse me, but we do have to go to class now," Mr. Wagner said.

I nodded, "See you around," I walked off.

~0~

"Joy, I've made your favorite," Jackie was placing plates of pasta on the table, "Do you think Rose and the Doctor will be eating with us?"

"Not sure," I said, reading a book.

"Mickey!" She called, "Mickey! Come and eat!"

Mickey walked out from the kitchen with a laptop in hand.

"Can I use my computer now?" I asked, "I need to do homework."

He stared as he placed the laptop on the living room table. The doors opened and in came Rose and the Doctor.

"Well, we've got a few things," the Doctor shut the door.

"So did I," Mickey said.

I looked up and found both staring at me. "What?" I asked, irritated with the silent stares. The Doctor walked up and snatched my book. "Hey!" I reached out but he raised the book up.

"It's for your good," he nodded.

"You're using your height against me," I frowned, "That's for homework."

"You can do homework later. Now go and eat."

"I'm not hungry."

"Joycelin, go and eat."

"Oh, you learned my full name now?" I snapped, "When the hell did that happen!?"

"I told him," Mickey stepped up.

"Huh, right, because that's the only way," I muttered, crossing my arms and looking down.

"Minnie," Mickey grabbed my hand, "Please, come and eat. You're not yourself and..."

"I don't need it!"

"Has she been acting like this for long?" Rose frowned, looking me over.

"I'd watch it Rose Tyler," I warned, "I just have to learn. I gotta learn."

"Then you should eat," Mickey walked me to the table, "Because you can't learn with an empty stomach. It's pasta, your favorite meal."

I sighed and sat down, looking at my plate with disgust. They didn't understand. I needed to learn and learn...I just needed to.

"I think we need to talk," the Doctor said, slowly sitting across with Rose beside him.

I didn't reply anymore, my eyes falling on my lap. I felt weird now...woozy. The feeling of learning seemed to decrease, but then my guilt started rising. The guilt that had started building up even more since I received the call.

I reached for the glass beside my plate, my arm trembling and spilling some of the drink. "I...I don't feel so good," I let go of the glass, startling everyone as it shattered on the floor.

"Joy!" Jackie exclaimed as I leaned back on my chair, nearly falling to the side. "Get her to the couch!"

Mickey and the Doctor helped me from my seat to the couch.

"Everything's..." I looked around, swallowing hard, "Everything's so...weird."

"What do you feel?" the Doctor questioned, "Tell me?"

"I look at things..." I took in a shaky deep breath, "And I  _know_  things...I'm not stupid, Doctor. I'm really not."

"Of course you're not," he put a hand over my shoulder, "But you realize now that there's something wrong with you? All that knowledge you know...you can't know. It's beyond human education."

I nodded, "Okay..."

There was a knock on the door and Jackie rushed to get it open. "Hello, Darien."

Mickey went by Jackie, "Sorry mate, Joy's sick. Think you can reschedule that date?"

I shut my eyes, "I'm a mess."

"We're going to figure this out." the Doctor assured, "Just watch us."

~0~

"I still say you should've stayed home," Mickey said. We walked along the school hallways in the plain dark. "You should rest."

"I'm fine now," I looked around, "Besides, if these people are doing something to my brain then I wanna know what it is."

"Well, we'll make sure to stop them."

"Good, because I don't know how long I'll last in a good condition. Tonight, I feel fine, but tomorrow is gonna be another day," I stopped by my phyisics class and opened the door, "Come in."

"What are we doing here?" Mickey asked.

"Well, this is where I suddenly become a know it all," I walked down the tables, "So this is the place where I should start looking."

The Doctor, Rose, Mickey, and I had snuck into the school via TARDIS to find out what exactly was going on with the students' sudden knowledge acceleration. I had practically forced the Doctor to take me with them. According to them, I should be in bed and resting. No way! Some aliens were messing with my head and I'd like a word with them. We all split up, and Mickey and I had gone to the physic's class, since that's where I seemed to know more than I should.

Mickey walked to the cupboards, "Maybe there's something in here," he opened them and out came dead rats inside pouches. I jumped when he shrieked.

"Mickey!" I rushed to him, "It's okay, they're only rats," I held one of the pouches up but that made him yell again. I giggled, very amused by his girlish yell. "Are you quite done now?"

The Doctor, Rose and a woman burst through door.

"It's okay!" I quickly exclaimed. "Just an accident." I waved one of the pouches.

"I was investigating..." Mickey said as the Doctor took one of the pouches from the floor, "I opened the cupboard and..."

"And you decided to scream," the Doctor stood up.

"It took me by surprise!"

"Like a little girl?" the Doctor raised an eye brow.

"It was dark!" Mickey snapped, "I was covered in rats!"

"Nine, maybe ten years old," the Doctor swayed his head, mocking poor Mickey, "I'm seeing pigtails, frilly skirt."

"Oi," I threw the pouch in my hand to the Doctor, "Stop it," I bit my down my chuckle. I walked up to the two, "He said it was dark and it was."

"Can we focus?" Rose snapped her fingers, "Does anyone notice anything strange about this? Rats in school?"

I shrugged, "Maybe we were gonna do a dissection soon."

"You're the student I spoke to earlier today," the woman I had forgotten for a moment spoke up. That's when I recognized her as the brunette from earlier. She seemed confused as she stared at me. "But you lied. I went through the student records. You're name's Min-"

"Hold on there," I raised my hands, stopping her before she said anything she wasn't supposed to, "Who are you?"

"Sarah Jane Smith," she held out her hand which I shook, "Journalist and old companion of his," she gestured to the Doctor.

"Really?" I asked, looking between the two, "Oh it's like a little reunion!"

"Can we focus?" Rose said, angry if I should add. "Rats in school?"

"Obviously they use them in Biology lessons," Sarah Jane shrugged, "They dissect them. Or, maybe you haven't reached that bit yet. How old are you?"

"Excuse me, no one dissects rats in school anymore. They haven't done that for years. Where are you from, the dark ages?" Rose glared.

My eyes widened slightly and I took steps away from the two. Clearly, they weren't getting along. I suspected it'd have something to do with Rose's jealousy that seemed to just pour from her glares and snaps.

"I think we should move on," I suggested.

"Agreed," the Doctor quickly rushed out of the room.

I don't think I've ever seen him run that fast. When we caught up with him, he had masked his fear of the women with a questionnaire for me.

"Joy, how long have you been going to this school?"

"About a year now."

"And how long has been Mr. Finch been here?"

"About a few months. Not a lot. But the changes he's made...Wow," I nodded, "Really good. I'm getting perfect scores now."

"And when have you ever gotten perfect scores?"

I frowned, "I told you I wasn't stupid, Doctor."

"I know, but c'mon, perfect scores  _every_  time?"

"...it's happened only these last couple of months," I admitted quietly, knowing very well I couldn't very well be THAT smart.

"Alright then, we should check his office," the Doctor nodded then turned to a new hallway.

"I don't mean to be rude or anything, but who exactly are you?" Rose asked Sarah Jane.

"Sarah Jane Smith. I said this already," she snapped.

"Do you mind if I call you Sarah?" I asked, making the two glance back, hoping it distract then from an oncoming arguement, "I've always liked that name."

She nodded, smiling warmly, "Sure."

"The Doctor's never mentioned you," Rose spat, making the argument return.

"Oh, I must have!" the Doctor put in a word, "Sarah Jane! Mention her all the time!"

"Hm, hold on..." Rose paused, "Oh wait, nope. Never did."

"Not even once?" Sarah Jane frowned, "He didn't mention me once?"

"Did he, Joy?" Rose glanced at me.

Instantly, I grew nervous. I wanted no part in this argument. "Well, I don't-"

"Look at that, she says no," Rose walked ahead of us all. Sarah Jane followed her, ready to continue this.

"The hostility is at its peak," I stared after them, frowning. I hadn't liked the way Rose pinned me in between them and much less how she answered for me, fueling Sarah Jane's irritation.

"Ho ho!" Mickey placed a hand over the Doctor's shoulder, "The missus and the ex. Welcome to every man's worst nightmare!"

That blew me. Mickey walked ahead as well.

"Mickey!" I exclaimed, "Wait-"

"Joy, stop them," the Doctor pulled me back, "I don't even know what's going on, just stop them."

I stared and saw he was genuinly scared. "That's what happens when you get around," I muttered, a teasing smile plastered on my face.

"What?" He demanded.

"Nothiiiing..." I walked ahead.

"Why do you keep doing that!?"

"Doing what?"

"Acting all mysterious and leaving me with a sense of a fault?"

I turned around, crossing my arms, "And have you  _realized_  the fault?"

He frowned, looking indignant of even  _having_  a fault, "No."

"Hm, well then I uses there's nothing to talk about here," I turned and continued walking, "And if you wanna end the ongoing feud between the women, I suggest you start by talking to Rose. Sarah Jane seems like a nice woman who shouldn't have to deal with a teenager's jealous remarks."

~0~

We arrived at Mr. Finch's office and the Doctor began sonicing the door. "Maybe those rats were food."

"Food for what?" I asked.

He opened the door and peered inside, "Joy, I think you might want to stay on the good side of your teachers."

"What? Why?" I pushed him aside and looked inside. I gasped when I saw...Bats? "What the-"

Mickey pulled me back, "No way are you coming back here!"

We immediately rushed out of the school into the parking lot.

"But those were teachers!" Rose exclaimed, "You have bats for teachers!" She looked at me.

"When Finch arrived, he brought with him seven new teachers, four dinner ladies and a nurse. Thirteen. Thirteen big, bat people," the Doctor shook his head, "I need the TARDIS. I've got to analyze that oil from the kitchen."

"You found oil?" I asked.

"I think I might be able to help with that," Sarah Jane started leading the Doctor towards her car, I assumed, "I've got something to show you!"

We followed them and joined them just as Sarah Jane was opening the trunk of her car. There was a tin dog inside which looked pretty lifeless.

"K9!" the Doctor exclaimed happily, "Rose Tyler, Mickey Smith, Joy Souza, I'd like you to meet K9," he gestured to the tin dog, "Well, K9 Mark III to be precise."

"Looks kind of disco..." I remarked.

"Oi!" the Doctor frowned, "In the year 5000 this was cutting edge!"

"Okay... but why is he lifeless?"

"Yeah, why is he?" the Doctor tilted his head.

"One day he just...stopped," Sarah Jane sighed.

"Why didn't you repair him?" I asked.

"It's not like getting parts for a mini-metro! Beside, the technology inside him could rewrite human science. I couldn't show him to anyone," she shrugged, gazing upon her tin dog sadly.

"Ooh, what's the nasty lady done to you? Eh?" the Doctor spoke ridiculously.

'Wow,' I mouthed.

"No offence but could ypu two just stop petting for a minute?" Rose snapped, "Never mind the tin dog! We're busy!"

I entered the Chip shop with a hot coffee in hand. The Doctor and Sarah Jane were sitting at a table working on their tin dog.

"You're not gonna be sleeping tonight," the Doctor warned as he worked.

"Haven't done so anyways," I walked past them and sat down with Rose and Mickey.

I hadn't been able to sleep since Finch had arrived and now I suspected it had to do with his new curriculum.

"No chips?" Mickey gestured to the ones Rose was practically shoving down her throat.

"Noo thanks..." I said slowly, "Are you alright Rose?"

"Fine. Just fine," she looked down and saw she was out of fries, "I need more chips," she stood up and walked towards the counter.

I sighed, "Mickey, I know this isn't any of my business but...what you said back at school...the one with 'the missus and the ex'...do you...do you realize what..." he began nodding his head. "But Mickey-"

"It's time to face reality, Joy," he shrugged, "It's not doing me well."

"I'm sorry," I frowned, "I really wish things hadn't turned out like that."

"Trick is, you haven't fallen in love yet," he sighed.

"Did you fall in love?" I frowned. If he had then it must be painful letting it all go, especially since neither had openly ended their relationship.

"No," he answered, a wave of relief washing over me, "I was talking about her. Minnie, for future references, don't fall in love."

I smiled, "I'm not going there. I want to travel."

"Like?"

"Well, London's definitely out. Maybe France? I'm still saving some money though. I want to finish school."

"Two more years," he reminded me of that lovely fact.

"If I hadn't fallen back so much with those six months, I would have a year left..." I frowned.

"Got more chips," Rose returned to her seat.

"You might want to slow down," I suggested very quietly, not wanting to upset her even more than she already was.

"Yeah," she said absently. She continued shoving them into her mouth. Mickey reached for some but she smacked his hand. "Get your own."

"Guess I will..." he made a face, standing up, "Be back."

"Rose," I reached for her box of fries.

"Am I pretty?" She blurted.

"What?" I blinked.

"Am I important?"

"Wait-"

"Will I be forgotten too?"

"Rose, slow down." I raised a hand, stopping any more ridiculous questions from being asked, "Here, maybe you should take this," I handed her my coffee and took away her fries.

She smiled dimly, "Sorry."

"No, don't worry," I reached for a french fry, "And to answer you questions: Yes...except for the last one. You're very pretty, you're very important and will never be forgotten."

"But, what if he won't even remember my name anymore?"

"Trust me, he'll remember you," I assured, "It's not like you're using a different name or anything..."

"Yeah..." She glanced at me, "Joy, there's this question that's been bugging me ever since you last came with us on the TARDIS."

"Shoot," I took another french fry.

"Who's Minerva?"

I coughed, choking on my fry. "Uh...I told you, a sister."

"But..."

"Rose, it's not important. It's really not."

"But it's not the first time I hear it. And besides, Mickey keeps calling you-"

"It's not important," I repeated, staring dead in her eyes.

She nodded and didn't say more, understanding the topic was off limits. Truth fully, she wasn't the person I wanted to tell my story to. At least not the first anyways.

"Rose, bring me the oil!" the Doctor called.

"Boss is calling," she muttered and took the oil to them.

I shook my head and followed, Mickey joining just as we heard K9 actually speaking!

"Confirmation of analysis: Krillitane Oil."

"They're Krillitanes," the Doctor's eyes widened.

"And that's bad?" I asked.

"Think of how bad things could possibly be and add another suitcase full of bad," the Doctor breathed, "It's very bad."

"Well, what are they?" Sarah asked.

"Composite race. Just like your culture is a mixture of traditions from all sorts of countries-people you've invaded or have been invaded by, you've got bits. The Krillitanes are the same. An amalgam of the races they've conquered. They take physical aspects of them. They cherry-pick the best bits from the people they destroy. That's why I didn't recognize them. The last time I saw them, they looked just like us except they had really long necks."

"Oh my god they're after us," I said quietly, placing a hand of my cheek, a bigger realization hitting me in the face, "After  _me_."

"I will not let them get you," the Doctor assured, "No one."

"But they're already doing it! And I can't even feel it!"

"We'll stop them," he promised, serious, "I'm not letting my friends get hurt, do you hear me?"

"I need air," I muttered and walked out.

I thought being clever was supposed to get me  _out_  of trouble, not  _in_.

A few minutes later, they walked out, Sarah Jane holding K9 and Mickey beside her. He walked over to me and held out his phone.

"What?" I asked.

"It's for you."

"If it's her, I don't really feel-"

"It's not," he smiled, "I think you'll like this one."

I looked from the phone and him, suspicious at his smile. It wasn't mom, that much I knew. I took the phone and walked a little to the side, just as Rose and the Doctor were exiting the shop.

"Hello?" I quietly answered.

_"Minerva? Is that you?"_

I gasped, throwing the phone on the ground. The wind made my hair cover my face for a moment and I thanked it for covering my terrified expression. I bit my lip, debating rashly whether I should grab the cellphone or not.

I started sniffling; I couldn't.

I just  _couldn't._

"Minnie?" Mickey called, "What's the matter?"

Everyone looking at me now only made me feel worse.

"I've disappointed her..." I muttered, feeling the same despair I had the last time she called, "I want to go home!"

"Joy, what's the matter?" Sarah stepped forwards.

"Don't," I shook my head, stopping anyone else from getting closer, "I want to go home now," I covered my face with my hands and let out a shaky breath, "I disappointed her. I've disappointed her."

~0~

"I've got to get class now," I quickly opened the door to Sarah's car and got out.

"Joy you're not seriously thinking of going back to their classes?" Sarah asked as she got out of her car as well.

"You should stay here, Rose suggested.

"I've got to go," I shook my head.

"Joy, please stay," the Doctor said, "I am asking you-"

"I can't, you can't understand. Any of you," I hurried into the school. "I have to learn. I have to learn. I have to learn," I mumbled as I walked down the hallways. I had a class already and I couldn't focus anymore. I needed something but I couldn't tell what it was.

"Hey Joy!" Darien joined up with me, holding a box of fries, "Want some?" I nodded, grabbing a handful of them and shoving them down my mouth. "Are you okay?" he looked me over, "You seem a bit frantic..."

"Haven't slept."

"I came by last night and Mrs. Tyler said you were sick."

"Sorry about that. I wasn't feeling well and-"

"No explanations needed," he raised a hand, "We can reschedule."

I smiled, "Thanks."

"Did you understand the physics homework? I'm an idiot when it comes to that."

I scoffed, "It's easy, Darien. A kindergartner could do it."

"We can't all be geniuses."

I smiled triumphantly, "I've learned a lot."

"Miss Souza?" Mr. Wagner walked up to us, "You are needed in the computer class. A new assignment has been created."

"Have to run," I said to Darien then walked to my class.

_All pupils to class immediately. And would all member of staff congregate in the staff room._

Break never finishes this early. The students began bombarding me throughout the hallways. I had to hurry up and get into my own.

"Miss Souza, where have you been?" approached me once more, "Your class awaits," he led me into a computer lab where everyone had already taken their seats. I was brought up to the front of the class and sat down in front of the computer.

"Take your places," Mr. Wagner instructed.

"I have to learn," I whispered to myself. I was going to place my headphones on but I didn't. I started looking around and saw everyone typing at light speed. "What's going on?" I whispered, my eyes landing on the large screen at the front of the class.

"Why aren't you working?" Mr. Wagner demanded, walking over to my seat.

"I...I..." I looked around, my heart picking up each second, "I don't...what's going on?" I demanded, weakly.

"Souza," Mr. Finch entered the room. He stopped when he saw I wasn't working like the rest. "What the hell is going on? Why isn't she working?"

"I don't know," Wagner replied, fast, "She just isn't "

"Alright then, makes this easier," Finch grabbed my arm and yanked me out of the room.

"Where are you taking me?" I struggled to get free. "Let me go!"

"You are needed," He said, simply.

"It's Joy!" Sarah Jane exclaimed as we entered as new classroom.

"She may not be a child but she has the soul and brain that we need to conquer this universe. Always yearning to learn and learn. With the Paradigm solved, reality becomes clay in our hands. We can shape the universe and improve it." Finch said, grasping my arm tighter.

"Let her go!" The Doctor ordered. "Right now."

"I'm gonna need her, sadly for you. See, she's gonna help us crack this equation."

"The whole of creation with the face of Mr. Finch? Call me old fashioned, but I like things as they are," he stepped up, "I want her here, now."

"But think about it, Doctor, with a good leader..." Mr. Finch trailed off.

"What, by someone like you?"

"No...someone like  _you_."

I saw the Doctor become quiet and thoughtful.

"The Paradigm gives us power, but you could give us wisdom. Become a God. At my side. Imagine what you could do? Think of civilizations you could save. Perganon, Monsoon, Assinta...your own people, Doctor. Standing tall. The Time Lords...reborn."

I knew nothing of the Doctor's past or his own kind but I could see his own yearn for them. "You can't be serious?"

"With this girl right here, a simple human, we can make the universe ours. You can save them," Finch continued, "And all your friends could be with you, throughout eternity. Young...fresh...never wither, never age...never die. Even this one could survive it all," he pulled me forwards, "So many goodbyes. How lonely you must be, Doctor. Join us."

"I could save everyone..." the Doctor began thinking even more.

"Yes."

"I could stop the war..." the Doctor whispered, looking to the side.

"Exactly, think about it? This one human could bring your entire people back. Every one of your friends could be back. All your friends would stay..."

The Doctor was  _seriously_  considering it and for a split second, I believed he'd give in and let them use me. "Doctor...are you mad?" I snapped angrily, "You'd let them take me?"

He seemed guilty once he had fully considered the idea. But he wouldn't say 'no' and that only angered me more.

"No, Doctor," Sarah stepped up, "The universe has to move forward. Pain and loss, they define us as much as happiness or love. Whether it's a world or a relationship...everything has its time and everything ends."

"Out!" the Doctor grabbed a chair and threw it towards a screen.

Sarah Jane grabbed my hand and pulled me away. "I'm gonna kill him!" I yelled.

"Try to understand," she said, calmly.

I rolled my eyes. How dare he consider such a thing? Was I so low on his list that he'd think of using me for his own benefits?

We ran inside the lab room and shut the door.

"Wait a minute; the oil," the Doctor smiled, "Krillitane life forms can't handle the oil! They've changed the physiology so often, event heir own oil is toxic to them! How much was there in the kitchens?"

"Barrels," Rose shrugged.

A pounding on the door begun, causing us to jump in place.

"We need to get to the kitchen. Mickey-"

"What now, hold the coats?" Mickey snapped.

"Get the children unplugged."

"Quickly, before he considers using them too," I snarled.

The Doctor frowned, "Joy-"

"No time to speak, Doctor," I said, moving for the fire alarm, "Gotta save people," I pulled down the lever and sounded the alarms.

We ran out into the hallways while the Krilliantines wailed in pain. Mickey and I ran towards the computer classes.

"Minnie, I'm pretty stupid and very not clever," Mickey said, looking around the room, "Any ideas?"

I looked around and saw many wires along the wall. It led to a socket with a plug inside. "The socket!" I pointed, running over, "We need to unplug it," I started pulling at it.

"I'm not the tin dog!" He exclaimed and ran beside me, helping me pull.

"What?" I glanced, amused at this sudden statement, "You are most certainly NOT a tin dog."

We pulled the plug and made sparks fly out from the socket and the computers turn off.

"Everyone get out now!" Mickey ordered the children.

Quickly, I jumped to my feet, "We did it!" I laughed.

"Minnie!" Mickey hugged me, "We did it!"

"Come on, we have to go!" I pulled us into the hallways.

All the children were crowding at the main entrance, trying to run outside.

"Guys!" I yelled, "Hurry up! Let's go!"

One by one, we got them all out.

"Is that everyone?" Mickey looked around.

"I think so," I nodded, "Now let's go!" We ran outside, pushing the other children as far away from the school as possible.

I saw Rose running towards us and the Doctor with Sarah Jane not too far behind. The school exploded and all the children burst into cheers.

"School is lovely, kids," I teased, beginning to laugh, "Should be so sad..."

"Rose!" Mickey exclaimed, giving her hug.

"You two are alright?" Rose pulled back, glancing at me.

I nodded. She smiled and gave me a hug.

"Joy?" the Doctor called.

I rolled my eyes, "I'm here,  _not_  used."

He walked up with Sarah beside him, "I'm sorry...really."

I looked at Sarah and she nodded. I sighed, "Why would you ever consider that? I know I'm not important but..."

"I'm very sorry, I let myself think about it and..." he sighed, staring down sadly, "I shouldn't have done that. I'm sorry."

"What happened that could've made you ever consider it?" I asked, and his face immediately fell, "Got it, bad. Very bad."

"Please, forgive me."

"Am I that unimportant to you?" I frowned, the questioning burning inside my head for such a long time now.

"You are  _absolutely_  important!"

"Then why don't you show it?" My voice broke, the small pieces of frustration I had suppressed for so long beginning to spill. I wanted to yell and tell him to finally take a god-damn notice of me...but if I did, he'd only be sorry because  _I_  told him and not because _he_  had realized it on his own. I didn't want that kind of apology, I didn't need that.

"Joy, you're important," he began but I rolled my eyes and looked away, "And you shouldn't depend on someone to show it because you know you are."

Oh I hated when he used words like that. Now, I just seemed desperate to get his attention.

"I  _know_ I'm important," I clarified, "But sometimes the actions that people take make you doubt it. Sometimes, Doctor, it doesn't hurt to be acknowledged."

He nodded, "Fair enough."

I knew he wouldn't understand anytime soon. Once again, I decided to just let it go...

Being angry wouldn't help me or anyone else. I had many things to be angry about and thinking of this particular situation made it seem so little in comparison to the others. Plus, looking at the Doctor's face made me see he truly was sorry.

And so I gave into his sad face, heaving a sigh, "Well, I probably should have listened too. If I had, I wouldn't have gotten myself into that situation. I should've stayed back here."

"Forgiven then?"

I nodded, "If I'm forgiven too."

He smiled and gave me a hug. Sarah Jane laughed, "There we go! Glad you're all good now!"

We pulled apart and smiled.

"Why'd you change all of a sudden?" The Doctor suddenly asked, becoming serious, "Since last night I noticed you were acting strange. Is something bothering you?"

I stared up, smiling dimly, "It doesn't matter."

~0~

I watched Sarah Jane enter the TARDIS with wide eyes. It was amusing how she was looking around; I understood now why the Doctor liked the bit of 'It's bigger on the inside'. If our faces looked even remotely like Sarah's, I'd love it too.

"Do you like it?" the Doctor asked her.

She turned around, "Yeah! I preferred it as it was but uh...yeah." She smiled.

"I love it," Rose smiled.

"Hey, you two?" Sarah looked at Rose and I. "What's 47 times 369?"

"17,343," I answered as Rose said, "No idea."

We looked at each other and laughed.

"She's just clever," Rose pointed at me.

Sarah smiled, "I see. You'll make a fine companion if you keep it up like that. I bet it ticks him off," she looked at the Doctor.

He looked away, rubbing the side of his neck.

"Anything you'd like to say, Doctor?" I raised an eye brow.

"Me? No...no..." he shrugged his shoulders, "No..."

"I believed so."

"But actually," he said, glancing to Sarah, "We were about to head off, but...you could come with us."

Sarah smiled but shook her head, "No...I don't think I can do this anymore," she replied quietly, "Besides, I've got a much bigger adventure ahead! Time I stopped waiting for you and found a life of my own!"

"Can I come?" Mickey suddenly asked.

We all turned to him, shocked. I noticed Rose wasn't that happy at the question.

"Not with you, I mean," he quickly clarified, "With you," he gestured to the Doctor, "Because, I'm not the tin dog and I wanna see what's out there."

"Oh go on, Doctor," Sarah nudged him, "Sarah Jane Smith. A Mickey Smith. You need a Smith on board!"

"Okay then, I could with a laugh," the Doctor shrugged.

Mickey glanced to Rose, "Rose, is that okay?"

"No, great. Why not?" She looked away.

I stared, slightly irritated at her response and attitude. "Well, I think it's great!"

"Well I better go," Sarah pointed, "Joy? Do you mind a minute?" I shrugged and followed her out the door.

"Anything you need?" I asked, stepping out into the park.

"Actually, that's what I'd like to know," she turned to face me, "The Doctor tells me you actually live here. Why?"

"Well..." I shrugged, "I don't..."

"Is it because of him and Rose?"

I looked up and nodded, "I don't hate it but...I don't want to be a third wheel. I feel uncomfortable because I know she flirts with him."

"Yes, but between you and me, I think it's a one way street," she leaned closer, her voice hushing down. "He's not there to her dismay."

I shrugged, "Well, the point stands, I don't wanna be there. He...he doesn't even notice me."

She sighed, "Yeah, I sort of took notice of that."

"It's not fun and I don't have the necessity to be there when clearly I'm not wanted."

"Oh but hold on, who said he doesn't want you?"

"Listen, you're not there, I know he-"

"He may not tell you, but he does need you. And, he does notice you, not a lot I'll admit, but he does. He talked wonders of you last night."

"He does?" I asked curiously, slightly perking up at the idea of him actually talking about me. "He did?"

"Mhm," she nodded, "You're in his mind, sweetie."

"It doesn't seem like it..."

She looked at me a moment, studying my face, "Honey, how old are you?"

I looked around, "It's not really-"

"Joy?"

I looked back to her, "17."

"Where are your parents?"

I looked down "...America."

"He doesn't know, does he?"

I shook my head, "He hasn't even gotten to know me. It's been a year for me and he still doesn't even know my name."

"Ah, now I get that too," she nodded, crossing her arms, "I knew I wasn't mistaken. I saw your record in school. Why the change of name?"

"...to escape people."

She tilted her head, alarmed, "What-what kind of people?"

I sighed, seeing no point in hiding it from her, "My own family."

"And he doesn't know about this?"

"Nope," I popped the 'p', "Not a clue. He doesn't bother to ask."

It seemed like her maternal instincts were kicking in by the look she was giving me. "Joy, if there's anything you ever need, please come to me. You can always count on me."

I smiled, "Thank you."

"And...I know I'm in no place to tell you this, but I will anyways. Try to be a bit more lenient with the Doctor. I know you don't know each other properly and I just want to tell you that he's been through a lot. A really  _painful_ past haunts him."

That took me by surprise. I was gonna ask what exactly it was but she spoke again.

"Can I give you some advice?" She asked and nodded. "Tell him how you feel. It's not fair being the ignored one. He should get to know you because I can tell you're wonderful and full of life...and very clever."

I chuckled lightly, "Thanks, Sarah."

"I'm serious," she grabbed my hand, "Because one day...he may not come back and he wouldn't even know what kind of friend he left behind."

I smiled softly, "Thank you," I hugged her.

"You know where to find me now," she pulled back, "You can always count on me."

"Thank you so much," I repeated again. The woman had known me for about two days and already she was acting better than my own mother. "You know something, Sarah Jane? You'd make a really good mother."

"Oh," she laughed, embarrassed.

"I mean it," I gave her another hug, "You'd be perfect."

I heard the TARDIS doors opening and looked back to find the Doctor. "Better leave," I said to Sarah then walked past him into the TARDIS. I entered and saw Rose and Mickey on very distinct parts of the console room.

"Minnie?" Mickey came up to me, "You don't mind me coming along, do you?"

"No, of course not! I think it's high time you see what's out there! It's incredible!" I exclaimed.

"I know what I said at Christmas but..."

I raised a hand, stopping him, "You don't need to apologize. I will be just fine here. Honestly, I think you deserve to see what's out there. The universe is just...magnificent."

He smiled for a moment then grew serious, "You're not coming, are you?"

I shook my head, "No."

"But you could keep me company."

"I'll leave that to those two. I think it's your turn now. The Doctor is no where near realizing how much he's ignoring me and I don't plan on telling him."

"You know that I get how hurt you are," he began and I nodded, "But sometimes I feel like this is more of a pride thing."

"Honestly, at times, it is. But for the most part, I just want to be noticed, you know. I'd like to know that I matter and that he sees I'm here and it's not just Rose he's traveling with."

"So come with us. Together, we'll make him see it."

I shook my head, "No. Apart from that, I think you and Rose need some time together as well. I really think you should both talk about your relationship. If Rose has feelings for the Doctor then the least she could do is have the guts to tell you it's over. And as for you, it's time to move on and say everything you feel to get your closing."

He smiled, "Such a mature young woman."

I laughed, "Oh shut up! I mean it!"

And I did. I believed Rose needed to sort herself out and for that, Mickey had to do something as well. I didn't want to be anywhere near that, honestly. Rose was a very emotional person at times and I felt like the farther away I was, the best. In one of those, she could get to me and make me tell her and the Doctor how I felt and that would only add to the problems.

Wow, all four of us were such a mess...

~0~

"There you are!" Jackie greeted us all with hugs.

"Came for some clothes!" Rose exclaimed.

"Go on. Anyone want a drink?"

"Actually, I've got to go and grab some clothes too," Mickey pointed back to the door, "Be back!" he rushed out.

"Is he...?" Jackie looked at the Doctor and I, "Is he really going?"

The Doctor nodded, "Surprised me."

"It is," Jackie nodded.

"I'll meet you all here in about 30 minutes," the Doctor said, reaching for the door knob, "I know how humans are with their clothes."

"You don't want anything?"

"No thanks," He said before walking out.

I walked to the couch and reached for my laptop.

"And what about you?"

"What about me?" I focused on my screen.

"Are you going with them?"

I sighed, staring into my screen but not typing anymore. Jackie walked over to the couch and took a seat across from me.

"Mickey told me who called," I looked down, slightly shaking my head, "How do you feel?"

"...I can't...it's...it's worse," I whispered, looking up, "Her voice...it sounded sweet...just like always."

"So then why didn't you take the call?"

"Because I can't," I gritted my teeth, "I just  _can't_."

"You're so angry with yourself, Joy. It's not healthy."

"It's  _guilt_ ," I corrected, "I'm guilty."

"But I don't even think she's angry with you."

"She has to be," I closed my laptop, "I know she'll never forgive me. I can't speak to her."

"I think you're being completely unfair to yourself."

I swallowed a lump in my throat, "I'm horrible," I shook my head.

"No you're not. If anything, you're absolutely wonderful! You've progressed so much in just a year!"

"You know, I think what affected me more than the other students was the fact that the Krillitanes' stupid toxins mixed up with my intense guilt and just...exploded. I'm guilty, Jackie. And she'll never forgive me unless I prove to her how intelligent I am and how much good I've done."

"Don't say that," she scolded lightly, "You've done  _very_  good. If I had a granddaughter like you, I'd be very proud."

"Thanks, Jackie," I opened my laptop again, wiping a loose tear off my face.

"I'll be in the room if you need me again, okay?"

I nodded. I knew I shouldn't do this but I felt the urge. I started watching videos of mine. The ones that showed the happy times I had in the past. No one would be back for a little while. Maybe it would help me...or not.

As I watched the videos, I started sniffling and feeling the tears stream down. I had only intended to watch just one but it became one after the other. I missed the pair so much and seeing how happy we were in the past made me miss it even more. I had to have my hand over my mouth to muffle down the sobs. I heard the door open so I made an effort to move fast and hide my little episode that was going on.

"Joy, are you okay?" the Doctor walked over to me.

I shut down my laptop and wiped my tears off, "Yup. Just fine. Rose said she was almost done and..." I stood up but he pushed me back down.

"What's really going on?" he looked down.

"It's not important," I looked away, "Really."

'Really? So the puffy, red eyes, the red face, and the tears means 'fine' for you?"

"Doctor, there's no point. It's just a girl thing."

"Oh, that was a low excuse," he sat down beside me, "And you know it. I'd like to help you-"

"But you can't," I snapped, "And I'm sorry you saw me like this but there's nothing left to do. Only I can fix it," I stood up, "And trust me, I'm working on it. So go and take Rose and Mickey somewhere fantastic please."

"You're not going are you?"

"I can't."

"Why?"

"Because my job and my school work can't be put off anymore. I'm growing up and I need some steady cash. I can't work if I don't have a degree," I quickly said, having practiced that line ever since the last time he and Rose had stopped by and insisted I accompany them on the TARDIS. Technically, it was true. I  _did_  have to think about the future. And while I did that, he'd have time to figure things out.

"I'm sorry I didn't know about your school. I don't know why I never asked," he sighed, "I guess...it just never occurred to me."

"Well, you should know I'm 17 then," I crossed my arms, too irritated with his ignorance to tell him 'it was okay', "One new fun fact."

"Joy, I'm really sorry."

"Yeah," I mumbled, "Anything else?"

"Huh?" He frowned, confused.

I sighed, still not there yet I see. "Never mind. Just take Mickey somewhere nice. Maybe to a new planet...or ...I don't know, just make it great."

He stared, "When you want to tell me, I'll be here. Just a note."

I let my 'serious' act drop, taken aback on his insistence on my earlier cries, "I...I don't need it."

"Is that something you keep telling yourself?"

"Huh?"

"You don't need help? You don't need my help? Or Mickey's? Jackie's?"

"Doctor...stop it," I stepped back, my emotions threatening to resurface again.

"It is, isn't it?" He stood up and took a step forwards. "You think it's fine and you'll fix it on your own? What do you have to fix, Joy? What have you done?"

"I didn't do anything!" I half-shouted, my eyes watering up as I recalled the last time I had said those words.

My mother blamed me...and I defended myself. Because, I hadn't done anything bad. It was her fault.

"Joy," he stepped closer, "It's alright. Whatever it is, I'm sure we can help you."

I shook my head, beginning to sniffle again, "No, it's too late for that. I'll work to fix what matters."

"And what matters to you?"

I looked up at him, swallowing hard as I forced with all my will to keep my tears inside. "F-forget about it..."

"No, don't give me that," he said softly, "What matters to you?"

"Just forget about it!" I exclaimed before bursting into sobs.

He let it go and pulled me for aF hug, a tight and secure one. It was his fault I started crying again. I was quite used to keeping all my family issues inside, save for when Jackie or Mickey practically forced me to spill. I didn't want to say anything because I wanted the Doctor to know  _me_  first and not my family. I didn't want that look of pity or that shocked look people gave me in the beginning when I was too naive to realize I shouldn't talk about my past. But for the moment, he didn't seem to care what it was that made me cry so much. He just stood there, letting me stain his coat with tears while offering me one of the best hugs I had ever received.

* * *

_**Author's Note** :_

 

Oh! And a heads up, the next two chapters will be switched up. I tend not to follow the episode line-up at times because that's just now how I imagine it.


	8. A Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An alien masquerading as a friend nearly finishes off the world, just another casual trip for our travelling trio!

"You would not believe the assignment I have," I groaned as I entered the apartment, "Oh..." I stopped when I saw the Doctor, Rose and Jackie sitting at the couch, "You're back again? Weird, you were just here last week," I threw my school bag on the floor,"I haven't even ate whatever the stuff was Mickey brought me. I don't care what he says, it doesn't look edible. Where is Mickey anyways?" I looked around, "Eating?" They remained quiet. "I just asked a question? Did he go home for clothes or...?" I waited but still I received no answered. I took a moment and studied their faces. "Wh-what happened?" My heart started picking up. "Doctor, don't tell me he's dead-"

"He's not," he assured, standing up, "He's perfectly fine and alive. In fact, I'd say he's pretty happy."

"Then where is he?" I asked, swallowing hard with a nerve-wrecking feel.

He sighed, reaching inside his coat and taking out an envelope. He handed it to me without a word. I looked at the envelope and him for a moment before taking it, knowing however happy Mickey apparently was, I wouldn't be.

_Dear Minnie,_

_You're probably the only regret I have of staying here because I won't be able to say goodbye to you in person. I'll never give you a hug and a proper goodbye. And for that, I'm really sorry, please forgive me. I'll admit, this idea started out as an impulse but...then it became important for me to go through with it, because I really wanted to._

_I'm in a parallel universe and I don't believe we'll ever talk to each other again, much less see each other. I am staying here by choice, and that's because I don't believe I have anything else in your world. Besides you, I'm pretty much on my own. Here, I have my grandmother whom I loved so much and had to bury in your world. But in this world, my new home, I still have her. And I know you'll understand me because of Isadora. If she had died in your world but you had the chance to stay in a world where she was alive, you would do it, right?_

_I know you'll be fine because you're with them. You're with Jackie and Rose and the Doctor. They'll take care of you or you'll take care of them. You don't need me. Just last week we spoke about Isadora and the rest, and my advice still stands. Talk to everyone, beginning with Rose and the Doctor. Tell them how you feel then go for the rest. Talk to them. I'm sure it'll do you good. I know it will._

_Good bye my Minnie. I guess this Mickey has to find you in this world too. Wonder what you're like here? I hope you're not as stubborn too! Please take care of yourself, just like you always have. I'll miss you._

_Love,_

_Mickey Smith._

I looked up, my tears hurriedly strolling down my face. I shook my head, as if denying this would help anyone.

The Doctor sighed, "Joy I'm so sorry-"

"No. That's not true...this isn't true," I started sniffling loudly, "Please tell me it's not! He can't be gone!"

"He chose to stay."

"Noo..." my voice cracked, "He just left...he was supposed to come back!"

"Joy we're really sorry," Rose stood up, "If he could've he would've returned to say goodbye but parallel universes are impossible to travel through."

"So I'm never gonna see him anymore? Possibly my best friend and he's gone now. Forever!" I threw the letter down and rushed to Rose's room, slamming the door and bursting into sobs.

The only person who knew every last detail about me was gone. And he'd never come back. If I thought I was alone before now it's really true. I wouldn't be able to talk to anyone now. Jackie was a fine woman, but she was like a mother. I needed a _friend_.

My best friend was gone. What would I do now?

~0~

"Joy, can I come in?" the Doctor was knocking on the door. With no answer, he slowly opened it. "I don't...I don't really have words for you..." he admitted, slowly approaching me by the bed and sitting down, "I wish I could comfort you but...there's nothing I could do to make you feel better and I'm sorry."

"Did he have fun?" I asked, keeping my head rested on a pillow. "Did you bring him to fantastic places?"

"Yeah, we had amazing times," he quickly said, sensing that'd make me feel knowing Mickey had had fun, "You saw how excited he was when we would return back home."

I smiled, remembering it all, "Yeah..."

He sighed, "I'm sorry, Joy. I know how hard it is to say good bye to people you care about."

I looked at him, sitting up, "Thank you for bringing me the letter."

He smiled, handing me the letter I had thrown earlier. He took my hand, gripping it as he stared deeply into my eyes, even startling me with the sudden intense. "Joy, whenever you need me, you just call and I swear to you I will come. If it's four a.m and you need me, call and I will be here by 4:01. Do you understand?"

I blinked, replaying his words to make sure I had heard right, "But...why do you say that?"

"Huh?" He frowned, clearly not expecting that as a response.

But I mean really, after nearly a year of knowing him he'd never told me anything like that, much less given me that intense stare. "It's just out of character that's all..."

He sighed, seeming to struggle with something, "Before we left Mickey he said some words to me..."

My heart skipped a beat, my eyes wide as the thought of Mickey spilling everything to the Doctor came to mind. What if he had? No, no...the Doctor would have said something already...right?

"Joy, perhaps, I haven't been around very much but...you know I consider you my friend, right?"

I swallowed hard, gathering my courage for what would come next, "Doctor, what did Mickey tell you?"

He shook his head, faintly smiling, " It's not important. All you should know is that I'll be here when you need me. You and Rose are the two most important people in my life. My glimpse of happiness, I call both of you."

" You've never called me that..." I said quietly, looking down at my lap.

"...no, I guess I haven't," he said after a moment, as if realizing it as well. Good. "But you listen to me, Joy Souza, I care about you, I always have."

"R-Really?" My eyes watered up, never hearing so kind words from him like that.

"Oh Joy," he scooted closer, taking me into a hug.

I cried for Mickey and for his touching words. I supposed Mickey hadn't told him everything just something that'd get the Doctor's mind working towards the grand realization.

"And, sorry for being nosy but, we went through your bag and I happened to have found an assignment..." he began, pausing as I looked up, "...how about I help you with that?"

I knew exactly where he was going with this. A dim smile spread on my face, already accepting the offer. Right now, I just needed to get out of here.

~0~

"London 2012!" I exclaimed, walking excitedly down the streets, "30th Olympia!" I twirled around.

"Careful, you'll fall," the Doctor warned, "Tell us again why you wear heels to school?"

"Huh?" I immediately looked down and realized I was still in my school uniform, "Oh c'mon," I turned around to them, "You didn't even give me a chance to change."

"Well when I said 30th Olympia you didn't exactly give me the chance to tell you," he countered.

Rose laughed, "I like it. Wish they were that fashionable back when I was there."

"Hm," I crossed my arms, "I don't like this."

"Oh you look fine. We're in an amazing time, Joy," the Doctor walked up, "Forget about it."

"Yeah, you're in the brink of the Olympics," Rose joined us, linking arms.

"Exactly, I'm in London and in the middle of the streets during the Olympics...in my school uniform," I frowned.

"Oh just focus on your article will you?" The Doctor linked arms as well. "Make this the best damn article you've ever written."

Rose chuckled, "I still don't understand why'd you join the journalist club."

"Sarah Jane," I admitted, "She talks so much about it I figured I'd give it a try. And plus, this academy's got a well rounded club for it."

"No more public school?" She raised an eye brow.

"After the Krillitanes I said no. And thanks to the Doctor for pulling some strings, I got into an even better school."

"Least I could after blowing up your old one," he swayed his head.

"And I'm almost caught up now. I should be graduating by the end of the year."

"We'll be there front row," Rose nodded.

"You better be. I already reserved seats for you two and Jackie and Mick-" I stopped, my smile vanishing.

The two stared sadly at me, "You know, you're name's Joy, live up to it," the Doctor poked my arm.

"Yeah..."

"You know, fun fact, I was here for the last Olympics they had in London; Wembley 1948. I loved it so much," he began his rambles and I knew he was telling us this just so that I'd keep distracted.

Rose suddenly let go of my arm and stayed behind, looking at something. The Doctor didn't seem to notice as he continued leading us ahead.

"Now what was his name...?" He thought, "Mark...? John?...Maybe Mark? Legs like pipe cleaners but strong as a whippet."

I chuckled, "That's a good way to remember someone. I dread to think how you'll remember me," And truthfully I did. Would he even remember me?

"The annoying, clever girl who challenges me on everything I do and say," he teased.

I smiled, proudly, not accepting the tease, "Well, I don't know how clever I am but I do challenge you because you're wrong sometimes. And, if we're being descriptive, I'll remember you as the daft, ridiculous alien."

He stopped walking and thought about it for a moment, making me snigger at his expressions. "You don't really think I'm ridiculous, right?" He frowned.

'What if I do?" I crossed my arms, deciding to tease him for the moment.

"I wouldn't like it..." His gaze fell to the ground.

I slightly ducked and caught his gaze, "I also think you're a kind, funny man."

He smiled softly as I stood straight again, "Yeah?"

I nodded, "Yes."

"Well," he swayed his head as he pretended to think again, "That's okay I guess."

"Doctor? Minerva?" Rose cut in, and we glanced over to find her not so pleased.

"Is something wrong?" I asked.

I could have sworn she gave me a quick glare before reverting to a smile. "I just thought you should come and see this." She gestured to a paper on the wall as we approached her.

There was a flyer of missing children, with no leads on either case.

"What's taking them?" I asked, still reading through the information.

"Snatching children from a thoroughly ordinary street like this. Why's it so cold...?" the Doctor looked around, "Is something reducing the temperature...?""

"It says they all went missing this week. Why would a person do something like this?"

"What makes you think it's a person?" The Doctor challenged.

A door opened, not far from us, and a woman was seen throwing out her recycling bag in front of her house. I noticed she was giving looks all around, like she was afraid. She quickly returned back in her house and shut the door.

"It's got the whole street wise scared," I remarked, "What could get-" But I saw the Doctor had already left and Rose right behind him.

I rolled my eyes, "Kind, funny and _forgetful_  man," I mumbled as I hurried to catch them.

We stopped by a front yard with a mini-soccer goal on it. The Doctor stuck out his hand in front himself then knelt down and moved his hand around the grass.

It seemed strange to me and so it prompted for me to ask about it,"What are you-"

"Sh," He held up a finger.

I rolled my eyes and looked around. I noticed Rose was helping some people move a car on the street.

The Doctor giggling brought my attention back to him. "Tickles!" He exclaimed.

I made a face, "What are you-"

"What's your game?" A man suddenly approached us, not very happily.

Must be his house...

The Doctor struggled to come up with an answer as he got up from the grass, "My...um...Snakes and Ladders? Quite good at...Squash. Reasonable," the man only grew more irritated and the Doctor more nervous, "I'm...being facetious, aren't I?"

I nodded, "Annoyingly."

"What the hell do you think you're doing on my property?" The angry man advanced towards the Doctor.

"Woah, there," I cut in between the two, "We should calm down."

"Move aside, girl," he put a hand on my arm.

"Try anything and you'll have to learn how to eat with your feet," I snapped, pushing his hand away.

"We're police officers!" The Doctor pulled me back, "And I've got a badge and...and a car."

"This one is an officer?" The man looked at me.

"She's in training!" The Doctor flashed his psychic paper to the man. "It was either that or hair dresser."

"I still could make you look like a fashion disaster," I remarked, trying to follow with the lie.

"What are you two doing?" Rose joined us with a few other people.

"Are you officers?" A woman beside her asked.

"The police have knocked on every door but there's no clues or leads," came another neighbor.

"Look, kids run off sometimes, alright?" The man snapped, "That's what they do-"

"Dale Hixon in your garden, playing with your Tommy and then..." one of the women began, "Right in front of me he vanished. Like he was never there to begin with! There's no need to look ant further than this street. It's right here amongst us."

The Doctor looked from one to another, not quite following, "Why don't we-"

"Why don't we start with him?" A new woman pointed at one of the men with us. "There's been all sorts like him in this street, day and night!"

The accused man looked indignant at such an idea, "I'm fixing things up for the Olympics!"

"Taking an awful long time about it," snapped the man from the garden.

"I'm of the opinion that all we've gotta do is just-" the Doctor tried again but the arguments continued.

"What you just said is slander!"

"I don't care! It just makes sense!"

"I really think we need to just-" the Doctor tried once more but in vain.

"I want an apology from her!" The man pointed to the woman.

"Stop picking on him!" another woman yelled, "And stop pretending none of this is real!"

"EVERYONE SHUT UP!" I screamed, making them all flinch, "Shut the hell up already!"

"Fingers on lips!" the Doctor yelled over me, "Now!" He placed his finger on his lips and prompted for all of us to do the same. Everyone slowly obeyed, even myself.

I sighed, "I feel like I'm a second gra-"

"Sh!" He gestured with his finger.

"But-"

"SH!"

I only made a small noise again before he did the same again. Eventually, he won and I was shut.

"Alright, in the last six days, three of your children have been stolen," the Doctor began, "Snatched out of thin air?"

"Erm...can I...?" One of the woman slowly removed her finger from her lips. When the Doctor nodded she went right ahead. "Look around you, this was a safe street 'til it came. It's not a person. I'll say it if no one else will. Maybe you're coppers or maybe you're not but I don't care. Can you please help us?"

And that was all we needed to hear before we quickly agreed.

The Doctor sent everyone home until further notice while he, Rose and I remained on the crabby man's front yard.

"Sorry you can't write your article," Rose said as the Doctor sniffed his way around the yard.

I shrugged, "It's alright."

"Now Joy, we'll help you with that article right after this," the Doctor called.

"Don't worry, I can always search it up on the internet...like a normal student would do."

It wasn't so much for the assignment I had joined the pair for the trip. I knew that if I was at home with Jackie, all I'd do was sulk over Mickey...like he was dead. And he wasn't. He was breathing and happy. I couldn't sulk over that. Yet, I miss him so much. I needed a distraction...

"Too bad you're not, though," the Doctor looked up. I mock glared. He stood straight and inhaled deeply, "Do you smell that? In the air?"

Rose and I sniffed the air and there was indeed something different in it.

"It smells like metal," I remarked.

The Doctor pointed, nodding. He walked past us towards the alleyway again, "So, Danny Edwards cycled in one end but never came out the other, " he explained and suddenly stopped walking, "There it is again!" He exclaimed, showing us the back of his hand, "Look at the hairs on the back of my manly hairy hand."

"There's that smell again," I made a face as I looked around, "Like a burnt fuse plug..."

"There's a residual energy in the spots where the kids vanishes. Whatever it was, it uses an awful lot of power to do this."

We continued walking down the streets. The Doctor started going ahead of Rose and I.

Rose suddenly turned for a cat. "Aren't you a beautiful boy?" She cooed, reaching down for it.

"Thanks! I'm experimenting with back-combing," The Doctor was quick to respond.

I giggled when he noticed Rose had meant the cat.

"Look Joy," Rose returned with the car in arms. I sneezed. "Isn't he beautiful?" I sneezed and I covered my mouth to sneeze again. "Are you okay?" She asked and the cat jumped off her arms.

"Yes-" I sneezed again.

Rose followed the cat towards a cardboard box, "Come here!"

I sneezed and sneezed, even making the Doctor turn. "Joy, what's the matter?" He walked over to me. He placed a hand over my shoulder but my continuous sneezing eventually shook it off.

"Doctor!" Rose called with an urgent tone.

I sneezed one final time again. The Doctor was in a struggle between who he should take care of first. With a hand, I motioned for him to go to Rose.

"Hold on, Joy," he said before running to Rose.

It's not like I needed him anyways; I was quite used to being on my own. And besides, I knew exactly things hadn't changed. I was on the trip for the assignment and distraction, not to be noticed...though it wouldn't hurt as usual.

I looked up to the sky and took a deep breath multiple times, "Stupid cats," I muttered. I could hear the Doctor rambling on to Rose about some iron residue but I couldn't make out the rest. My eyes felt watery and I knew it wouldn't stop unless I had my pills.

Too bad I was kind of far away from home.

"Alright, now what's wrong with you?" the Doctor returned.

"I'm fine now," I said with a scratchy voice.

"Are you sick?"

"It'll pass," I coughed, "Can we just get out of this spot, please? That would be a major help."

He nodded and led us down the street, "I sent Rose looking."

"What for?" I asked, rubbing my eyes.

"For anything, really. I don't know what we're dealing with."

"You know, that metal smell is kind of familiar..." I looked at him, "It's at the tip of my tongue but I can't say it."

"It'll come to you later. Are you feeling better now?"

I nodded, "Yeah, like I said, it'll pass. Although a glass of water could be some good use...and maybe a good distraction."

He chuckled, "I'm good at that!"

"I bet you are," I smiled, going ahead of him, "I think I'm smelling that scent again."

"I was talking to Rose about these little cakes, you know, cause I thought I saw some in the last street," he started to ramble as I sneezed more, "Did you ever hear have one of those little cakes with the crunchy ball bearings on top?"

I sneezed, and felt the scent getting stronger, "Actually..."

"No, but do you know those things?" He continued rambling and didn't listen. This was probably the first time he was talking to me about something he liked. That didn't happen too often. "Nobody else in this entire galaxy's ever even bothered to make edible ball bearings. Genius."

"Yes, but, I think-"

We heard a yell from our blonde companion and so we quickly rushed to go and help her. The Doctor arrived first and when I saw what she was being attacked by, I had to stop and process it.

"Stay still!" the Doctor instructed as he pointed his screwdriver at a ball of scribble. The ball stopped and dropped onto Rose's hands. "Are you okay?" He pulled her up.

"Yeah, cheers," Rose mumbled.

As they hugged, I stood watching with very much intrigue what Rose was holding in her hand. When they pulled back I quickly joined them and took the scribble ball from her.

"Hey!" She frowned but I ignored it and turned the ball over.

"I'll give you a fiver if you can tell me what the hell it is," the Doctor pointed, "Cause I haven't got the foggiest."

"Well, I can tell you you've just killed it," Rose shrugged.

"It was never living. Just animated by energy."

"And I assume it's the same one taking these people?" I asked, my eyes fixated on the ball.

"Correct."

"It's weird," I tilted my head, "I can tell you that this is familiar to me. But I don't know why," I looked up to them.

"Get out of here, you can't think it's familiar," Rose pointed at it, "It's not possible."

"I'm telling you!" I insisted, "It's like...I can't put my finger on it."

"You might be clever but not that much," she mumbled, making my eyes snap at her.

Had she really just said that? That was... _rude_. And I didn't see Cassandra anywhere which meant she  _wasn't_  possessed...

"Well, let's take this into the TARDIS then," the Doctor grabbed the ball and started walking, leaving us behind to have a sort of stare down.

"What?" She asked.

"You tell me," I said, my eyes half-wide as I turned away from her and followed the Doctor.

~0~

As the Doctor analyzed the ball, my mind racked itself for the word I was looking for to identify the similarity I had thought of between it.

"Get out of here!" the Doctor exclaimed as he read from the console's scanner.

"What it say?" Rose asked as he grabbed the ball again.

"Joy, by any chance, does this answer the word you were looking for?" He took out a pencil from his pocket and actually  _erased_  a part of the ball.

"Graphite!" I yelled immediately, pointing. "Same thing as a pencil!" I laughed excitedly and clapped my hands. "That's what I wanted to say!"

"You had it way before any of us," the Doctor smiled, handing me the ball to examine, "Maybe you should lead the trips."

"I would," I quickly approved the idea, "And I'll start by saying why make a scribble to attack people if that person or thing has enough power to create something much bigger and stronger? Thoughts, Doctor?" I glanced at him and smirked as he thought. Even Rose was thinking, although she still didn't seem happy and it was kind of getting to me honestly.

"I..." the Doctor said, clearly not having the answer, "Well..."

"It's like a child's drawing," I continued, turning the ball over, "When I made mistakes I'd scribble the heck out of the paper. I still do, actually."

"The girl," Rose suddenly said, her eyes widening.

"What girl?"

"Something about her gave me the creeps...even her own Mum looked scared of her," Rose continued, but to herself more than answering me.

"I don't know what has me more," the Doctor shook his head, "The fact that  _you_  figured this out before me," he pointed at me, "Or that you're actually _deducting_ ," he glanced to Rose.

"Actually, it's the fact I've done this more than once to you already," I leaned closer to him, smiling sweetly as he frowned at the revelation.

~0~

"Are you sure she'll let us in?" Rose asked as we approached the house of the little girl we had as suspect.

"Why wouldn't she?" the Doctor replied.

"Three strange people wanting to see someone's little girl? Yeah, I'd let them in," I said before knocking on the door.

For the first time, there was no response. The Doctor went ahead and knocked again, slightly louder than I had. A woman suddenly opened up.

"Hello! I'm the Doctor and this is Rose and Joy! Can we see your daughter?"

"No, you can't," the mother replied.

"Okay. Bye," the Doctor surprised me as he turned around and started walking away.

"...Why?" the mother suddenly questioned. The Doctor stopped and turned around. "Why do you want to see Chloe?"

"There's something interesting going on in this street and I just thought...well, we thought, she might like to give us a hand."

"Sorry to bother you," Rose caught on and began backing away.

"Yeah, we'll just let you get on with things...on your own. Bye again!" the Doctor waved.

"Wait!" the mother called, "Can you help her?" She looked so desperate now.

"Yes, I can."

"I'm Trish," the mother greeted as she brought us into the living room, "My daughter, Chloe, stays in her room most of the time. I try talking to her, but it's like speaking to a brick wall. She gives me nothing and just asks to be left alone."

"What about her dad?" I questioned.

"Died a year ago."

"I'm sorry," I said quickly said.

"You wouldn't be if you'd known him."

"Well let's go and say hi!" Rose exclaimed.

"I should check on her first..." Trish was hesitant, already backing for the staircase behind her, "She might be asleep."

"Why are you afraid of her?" the Doctor asked.

"I want you to know before you see her that she's really a great kid. Really, she is."

"I'm sure she is."

"She's never been in trouble at school and you should see her report from last year. All A's and B's."

"Can I use your loo?" Rose stood up. Trish nodded and Rose went off, giving us a slight nod as she walked for the stairs.

"She's in the choir!" Trish continued. "And she's singing in an old folks home. I just want you to know all these things because right now, she's not herself."

I heard some noises in the kitchen which drew me to go. I poked my head inside and saw a little girl by the fridge, which I assumed to be Chloe, "Hello," I waved. She turned around and drank from her glass. "I'm Joy Souza."

"I'm Chloe Webber."

"How are you doing?" I took a step forwards.

"I'm busy. I'm making something."

"I heard you draw some really neat things," I continued, hoping to make small talk, "You know, I draw too. I'd love to see your work...maybe even share ideas?"

"Joy?" the Doctor walked in with Trish.

"Just making a friend," I pointed to Chloe.

"Oh, hello there," he turned to her, "I'm the Doctor."

"Chloe Webber. I'm making something so I must go."

"Wait!" I exclaimed, "If you're drawing something, you wanna show us? We could give you pointers or something...?"

"They don't stop moaning," She suddenly said, looking straight ahead.

"Chloe..." Trish called.

"I try to help them but they don't stop moaning."

"Who don't?" the Doctor asked.

"We can be together," Chloe whispered.

"Sweetheart," Trish walked to her.

"Don't touch me Mum," Chloe snapped, making Trish freeze in her spot, "I'm busy," she spat then walked out.

"But I really wanted to see your drawings!" I called, rushing after her. "C'mon, Chloe!

"Doctor!" I heard Rose call from upstairs.

"Uh oh," I glanced back, "Doctor, Rose needs your help and fast!"

Like light speed, the Doctor went up the stairs with I, Chloe and Trish behind. We entered Chloe's bedroom and saw Rose staring to the closet.

"I'm coming to hurt you!" a roaring voice from the closet yelled.

The Doctor quickly shut the closet doors and turned to us.

"What was that?" I pointed.

"A drawing," Rose answered, "The face of a man."

"What face?" Trish went to reopen the doors.

"No!" Rose quickly barricaded the doors with her body, "Best not."

"What have you been drawing?" Trish demanded from Chloe.

"I drew him yesterday," Chloe replied, not seeming to be bothered by any of this.

"Who?"

"Dad."

Trish frowned, "But he's gone now. With all the lovely things in the world, why him?"

"I dream about him, staring at me."

"I thought we were putting him behind us. What's the matter with you?"

"We need to stay together."

Trish sighed, "Yes we do."

"No. Not you. Us," Chloe corrected, "We need to stay together and then it'll be alright."

"Trish, the drawings," Rose gestured to the wall covered with them, "Have you seen what drawings she can do?"

"Who gave you permission to come into her room? Get out of my house," Trish ordered, seeming angry.

"Tell us about the drawings, Chloe," the Doctor turned to us.

"I don't wanna hear any more of this."

"But that drawing of her dad," Rose insisted, "I heard a voice. He spoke."

"He's dead!" Trish snapped, "And those are kids pictures. Now get out!"

"Chloe has power. And she's using it to take children away. She's snatching them."

"Get out."

"Have you seen those drawings move?"

"I haven't seen anything."

"Yes you have," the Doctor slowly walked up to us, "Out of the corner of your eye."

"No," Trish stared him dead in the eye.

"You've dismissed it, because what choice do you have when you see something you can't possible explain? And if anyone mentions it, you get angry so it's never spoken of, ever ag-"

"She's a child," Trish reasoned.

"And you're terrified of her. But there's no one to turn to because who's gonna believe the things you see out of the corner of your eye? No one. Except me."

"Stop it!" I exclaimed, causing them to look at me. I knew my eyes were watery but I shook my head, hoping to get rid of them quick. "I don't like arguments in front of a child, okay? So either quit this and let us help, or take this down stairs away from Chloe," everyone remained quiet. I looked around, taking in a deep breath. "Now get out."

"Excuse me?" Trish raised an eye brow.

I glanced at her, my watery eyes making her shift uncomfortably. "I'm just gonna talk with her."

She sighed and nodded. My two companions however, did not seem very pleased.

"Joy, I don't think you do this," the Doctor said as Trish was walking out of the room.

"You don't get it. Neither does Rose. Only I do," I said quietly, rubbing one of my eyes.

"What's there to get?"

"Just go downstairs. I know what I'm doing," I snapped and gestured for the door. Chloe looked at me as the three walked out of the room. When Rose closed the door behind them I let out a big sigh. "Chloe..."

She walked towards her bed and sat down, "You're alone."

"I get it. I really do," I walked up to her, reaching for her desk chair and bringing it in front of her, "I know what it's like being afraid of a parent," I smiled faintly, holding up two fingers, "Try two," she stared at me with no response, "Mine never hit me though, I don't know about you..."

"I'm alone," She said, "But we can be together."

"Like...you don't have any friends?" I tried, "Because, I know how that I feels too. I don't really have much friends either...and the ones that I have right now, they don't even know my name," I sighed, "I had one best friend though, and he knew so me well, but..." I looked away, "He's gone now...so I feel alone again. Is that how you feel? Plain alone?"

"You are alone," she said, coldly, "Your people are gone."

'Yeah..." I faintly smiled, "...I have a lost some."

"We can be together."

"Yes, we can. Everyone can be," I agreed, "But, you have to tell me what's going on. I may not be much of a help but...one of the people I'm with...he can help you."

She pulled her legs up and crossed them. I believed that would be all I'd get out from her. Although I don't think I got much to start with. The door opened and I glanced to see the three coming back in.

"What did you do?" Trish quickly demanded.

"Nothing," I replied quietly, "Just talked."

"I think it's my turn," the Doctor walked to us.

I stood up and brought Chloe's desk chair back to her desk. I looked back and saw him placing his fingers on Chloe's temples. A few seconds later, she fell back on her bed with her eyes shut.

"I can't let him do this," Trish began walking to us.

I joined her and moved her back to where Rose was, "It's okay, just trust him."

"Now we can talk," the Doctor stood straight.

"I want Chloe. Wake her up. I want Chloe," Chloe was whispering but I didn't think it was her that was speaking.

"Who are you?" the Doctor asked.

"I want Chloe Webber!"

"What've you done?" Trish cried, frantically.

"What is it?" Rose asked.

"I'm speaking to you," the Doctor continued, walking around the bed, "The entity that is using this human child. I request parlez in compliance with the Shadow Proclamation."

"I don't care about shadows or parlez," snapped 'Chloe.'

"So what do you care about?" the Doctor asked.

"I want my friends."

"You're lonely, I know. Identify yourself."

"I am one of many. I travel with my brothers and sister. We take an endless journey. A thousand of your lifetimes. But now I am alone and I hate it. It's not fair and I hate it!"

"Name yourself!" the Doctor ordered.

"Isolus."

"Oh..." the Doctor breathed, "You're Isolus. Of course."

"Our journey began in the Deep Realms when we were a family," 'Chloe' began drawing on a paper beside her but not needing to open her eyes for it obviously.

"What's that?" I asked.

"The Isolus Mother, drifting in deep space. You see, she jettisons millions of fledgling spores; her children. The Isolus are empathic beings of intense emotion, but when they're cast off from their mother, their empathic link, their need for each other, is what sustains. They need to be together. They can't be alone." the Doctor looked to the drawing.

"Our journey is long," 'Chloe' continued.

"The Isolus children travel inside pods individually. They rid the heat and energy of solar tides. It takes thousands and thousands of years for them to grow up."

"Thousands of years just floating through space?" I raised an eye brow, "Don't they get bored?"

"We play," 'Chloe' answered my question.

"You just...play?"

"While they travel, they play games. They use their ionic power to literally create make-believe worlds in which to play."

"In flight entertainment," Rose remarked.

"Helps keep them happy. While they're happy, they can feed off each others love. Without it, they're lost."

"So they need love to survive," I smiled.

"One more thing we have in common," 'Chloe' spoke.

My smile faded, "Okay..."

"Why did you come to earth?" the Doctor inquired.

"We were too close," 'Chloe' began drawing on a new paper.

"That's a solar flare from your sun. Would've made a tidal wave of solar energy that scattered the Isolus pods," the Doctor studied the drawing.

"Only I fell to Earth. My brothers and sisters are left up there and I cannot reach them. So alone."

"Your pod crashed...where is it?" the Doctor asked.

"My pod was drawn to heat..." 'Chloe' answered, "And I was drawn to Chloe Webber. She was like me. Alone. She needed me and I her."

The Doctor stroked Chloe's head, "You empathized with her. You wanted to be with her because she was alone like you."

"I want my family. It's not fair."

"I understand," the Doctor nodded, "You wanna make a family but you can't stay in this child. It's wrong. You can't steal anymore friends for yourself."

"I am alone."

A sound from the wardrobe made us turn around, "I'm coming to hurt you," that same voice roared, "I'm coming."

"Trish, how do you calm her?" the Doctor asked rapidly as Chloe began jerking about. "When she has nightmares, what do you do?"

"I...I..." Trish hurried to her daughter, "I sing to her!"

"Then start singing!"

"Chloe...I'm coming," Chloe's dad warned, "Chloe...Chloe..."

Trish began singing to Chloe but the banging on the closet wouldn't stop. Slowly, it began to dissolve. Trish became in tears as she hugged her daughter. "He came to her because she was lonely..."

When everything became calm we left Chloe in her room, fast asleep. We walked downstairs to the living room where Trish began picking up every pencil lying about.

"I thought it was over..." She said, picking up a few pencils from the floor, "When Chloe's dad crashed the car, I thought we were free."

"Did you talk to her about it?" I asked.

"I didn't want to," Trish looked down.

"Trish, that's why Chloe feels so alone," I said, walking to where she stood, "If there's no one to speak to...you feel alone," I looked down, "No one to hear what you feel..."

"Her and the Isolus...two lonely kids who need each other. It's so desperate to be loved. It's used to a pretty big family," the Doctor said.

"So it's gonna keep pulling kids in," Rose shook her head.

I felt sad for the little creature. Maybe in a way, we were the same. But just like I got my help, so would it.

"We need to find that pod," I announced.

"But it crashed," Rose said, "Isn't it destroyed?"

"It's been sucking in all the heat it can," the Doctor reminded, "Hopefully that should keep it in a fit state to launch."

"Then let's go!" I exclaimed, rushing for the doors.

"It must be close. It should have a weak energy signature that the TARDIS can trace. Once we find it, we can stop the Isolus," the Doctor looked around the streets, "Let's get to work!" he rushed off.

"C'mon, Rose!" I pulled her away as she had gotten distracted with something.

We caught up with the Doctor and entered the TARDIS. As he worked, Rose and I fiddled around the console, not really having any other purpose for the moment. But, while she stood across from me around the console, I kept trying to think of a reason as to why she was suddenly so different around me. But I couldn't think of anything! I don't consider myself a white dove but I hadn't been rude or anything...

"You know, Joy, I'm impressed you knew the Isolus was lonely before it even said anything," the Doctor said as he worked, bringing me out of my thoughts, "Almost like you knew what it felt."

"Funny..." I said quietly, ignoring his eyes that were on me and silently questioning the reason.

"I knew it was lonely too. But, that's normal. I know what it's like to travel a long way on your own. But...you?"

"Well...that's...that's just coincidence."

"Is it?" he eyed me as he walked to the chair beside the console. Rose joined him and helped him with whatever he was building in his hands.

"Yes..."

"You know what I find very interesting?"

"What?"

"The way you ordered us out of Chloe's room like you owned the place. Impressed, don't get me wrong. But the way you looked at us...like we were doing something ungodly."

'I just don't like arguments in front of children."

""Did you have that around as a kid?" He asked.

"...no," I said quietly, "I've seen it but...no."

He didn't believe me, that was obvious but he let the subject go, "Well, hopefully with this thing, we can get the Isolus back home."

"If you ask me it sounds more like a tantrum," Rose shook her head.

"You were a kid, Rose." I reminded, faintly smiling.

"Yes! And I know what kids can be like. Right little...terrors."

The Doctor stood up and walked to the console, "Gum, please," he held out his hand to Rose.

She spit her gum into his hand which he then used on the device. "I've got cousins, and they can't have their on way. That's being part of a family."

"What about trying to understand them?" the Doctor asked, sticking the gum into the device.

"Easy for you to say," Rose walked to the chair, "You don't have kids."

"I was a dad once," he replied absently.

Rose dropped to the seat, eyes wide. "What did you say?"

I admit, I had to stop and process that one too. Of course, it didn't bother me as much as it did to Rose. I moved beside him and peered down at the device.

"I think we're here!" the Doctor exclaimed, "Now then, this Isolus doesn't want to conquer or destroy the world."

"It's just lonely and wants to get back home," I smiled.

"There's a lot of things you need to get across this universe," He continued, "Warp drive...wormhole refactors..."

I looked around and realized the idiot had missed a blinking, flashing screen. I pointed to it but he kept rambling on.

"You know the thing you need most of all? You need a hand to hold," he glanced over and saw my hand which he took into his with a big smile.

I giggled and pointed to the screen, "No, I meant look over there, you idiot."

"Oh..." He looked down to the screen, "It's the pod!"

"Is it in the street?"

"Yes!" he grabbed the device and ran to the doors.

I looked back at Rose, going to tell her we should follow but instead found her directly glaring at me. She stood up and marched up to me, thinking she'd probably do something but then pushed past me towards the doors. I turned around and watched her leave. I sighed and threw my head back, looking up to the ceiling, "You're alive," I gestured to the TARDIS, 'Can you tell me what I did?" There was a faint wheezing sound, causing me to chuckle, "Now if only I could understand you," I headed for the doors.

"So it's about two inches across. Dull grey, like a gulls egg. Very light," the Doctor was explaining when I had caught up.

"So the pods travel from sun to sun using heat?" I questioned, moving ahead of him. "And that's why it was attracted to a heated part around here?"

"Wouldn't that mean the pod needed just heat then?" Rose added, closely following me for some reason.

There was a crash behind and when we turned we saw the Doctor's device broken into pieces on the ground. What's worse, the Doctor had vanished!

"Doctor?" Rose called.

"Rose," I tugged on her arm, my finger pointing to the now-vanished TARDIS ahead.

"Oh no..." she whispered, "Brat tantrum," she muttered then dashed to the Webber's home.

We pounded on the door like our lives depended on it. Trish opened but didn't get a word out before Rose pushed past her to the stairs.

"It's okay! I've taken all the pencils off her!" Trish called after her.

"I don't think you did," I said, following Rose.

Rose burst into Chloe's room and ran to her desk, snatching Chloe's newest drawing.

"Leave me alone!" the Isolus now demanded, "I want to be with Chloe Webber! I love Chloe Webber!"

"You have to bring him back!" I exclaimed.

"No."

Rose let the paper go and grabbed Chloe's shoulders, "Don't you realize what you've done!?" She yelled, "He was the only one who could help you, now bring him back!"

"I love Chloe Webber."

"I know," Rose sighed, "I know..." She looked down to the paper and picked it up, "Doctor, if you can hear me, I'm gonna get you out of there. I'll find the pod," she looked up at us, "Don't leave her alone. I'm gonna go find the pod." she rushed out.

I sighed, looking at Chloe, "He was gonna help you."

"I could draw your people. Make you be together again."

"Can you just stop?" My voice broke, "No matter what you say or do will bring back my best friend or my family. Everyone's mad at me and I don't want to see them. So please, have pity on me and just stop," I walked out as well, close to tears again.

I sniffled quietly, wanting so bad to be alone myself. But I had to go and help Rose. I walked out and saw her speaking to one of the road workers. She was picking at the newly fixed pavement so I knew she was finding the pod.

"I found it!" She exclaimed, looking up, "Joy I found it!" I smiled as she rushed back, "Look," she held up her hands.

"That's great! C'mon!" I pulled her back inside.

"Trish! We've found it!" Rose exclaimed, "I don't know what to do with it but maybe the Isolus will just hop on board." Trish sat on the couch. "Hang on, I said not to leave her alone!" Rose's eyes widened.

My God. Em...what's going on here?

The TV suddenly became audible to our ears.

The worker Rose had taken the axe from came marching into the house. "I don't care if you've got Snow White and the Seven Dwarves buried under there, you don't go digging up-"

"Shut up Kel, and look!" Rose yelled and pointed at the TV.

The crowd has vanish! They're gone...everyone. Thousands of people have just gone. Uh...right in front of my eyes. But this is impossible!

"That stadium won't be enough," I shook my head, "The Isolus has four billion brothers and sisters. We're in trouble."

"Chloe!" Rose yelled, running for the stairs, "Chloe!"

We rushed up and found the door unable to open. "Chloe open up!" I pounded on the door. "We have your ship! We can send you home!"

"Chloe!?" Trish joined in.

"Back up you two," Rose instructed then with her axe, crashed down the door. She stuck her hand in the hole of the door and opened it for us.

As soon as we got inside, Chloe's 'Dad' was yelling from the closet. Chloe was busy drawing what looked like the planet on her wall!

"We've gotta stop her!" I pointed.

"If you stop Chloe Webber I will let him out," the Isolus warned as the closet doors rattled, "I cannot be alone. It's not fair."

"Look!" Rose held out her hands with the pod, "I've got your pod!"

"The pod is dead."

"It only needs heat!"

"It needs more than heat."

"It needs love," I whispered, "Doesn't it?"

Because when someone is or feels alone...all you need is love to remind you that you are never alone. Platonic or not, you need it.

"I don't..." Rose looked around, desperately, "I don't know..."

"But I do," I snatched the pod from her hands, "Because I understand," I looked at everyone for a moment. "And while I'm gone, you might want to check the drawings."

"Why?" Rose asked.

"Because I think they just moved," I nodded then rushed out. I looked around the street and saw a crowd at the end. "The torch was the symbol of hope, fortitude, courage...and love," I recited Sarah Jane's story, recalling the short story she had given to me as an example before taking the school's assignment, 'And that's exactly what I'm looking for." I smiled, dashing towards the crowd. I pushed myself towards the front of the crowd but was stopped by a policeman. "I've gotta get closer!"

"No way," he shook his head.

I groaned, "Moron!" He gave me a dirty look but I didn't care. The pod chirped in my hands and so I backed out from the crowd and turned my back on them. "You felt it, didn't you?" I asked it, bringing it closer to my mouth. "I understand you. Believe me. And here's my help: Feel the love," I whispered then threw the pod into the air. When I saw it rush to the torch, I jumped up and down in excitement. "Yes!"

One by one I saw all the children that had gone missing materialize on the street.

"Now then, where would that alien be?" I looked around, remembering where he had disappeared but not finding him. "But everything came back to life...all the drawings..." I started blinking rapidly with realization, "Hold up..." I turned around, "Everything came to life. Oh my god..." I ran back to the Webber's home as the thought of the closet returned to my head. I arrived but found the door shut. "Rose! Trish! Chloe!" I pounded on the door.

"The door is stuck!" Rose shouted, pounding on the door. "Where's the Doctor?"

"Uh..." I looked around, "He's not here..."

"WHAT?"

"Not important right now, sorry," I looked for another way in. I could hear Chloe's dad advancing to them.

"Help us!" Trish yelled, "Please!"

"It's not real!" I yelled, "Rose, tell them it's not real! It's just because they're so afraid of him! Rose!"

And she did. I could hear but I could also hear Chloe's Dad and he sounded much closer. Suddenly, I heard singing...? They were singing!

"Keep singing!" I yelled.

Boy I could really use Rose's axe right now.

When everything died down, the door finally opened and out came Rose.

"Are you okay?" I asked but her only answer was a silent nod.

She walked past me and into the streets, to which I assume she would be looking for the Doctor in. While we didn't work together, we had both went looking for the Doctor only to come up with nothing. We returned to the Webber's in defeat, hoping he'd be there instead.

"Nothing?" Trish asked when we returned.

I shook my head and took a seat on the couch, "Kinda hoping he'd turn up here..."

She smiled and turned the television on where the Olympics were being broadcasting again. Everyone had returned to the stadium and it was as if nothing had happened.

"Eighty thousand people, so where's the Doctor?" Rose whispered, "I need him."

I looked at her and saw she was almost going to cry, only adding to the tension we felt.

"Chloe?" I sighed, turning to her, "You think I can borrow a pen and a paper? I have to do some school work," she stood up and went for the things.

_The torch bearer seems to be in a bit of trouble. We did see a flash of lightening earlier which seemed to strike him...um, maybe he's injured...he's definitely in trouble._

_Definitely. He just collapsed._

Chloe returned with a pen and a journal. I smiled, taking it into my hands, "Thank you," I looked back to the TV as I placed the journal on my lap, "Guess I better get started."

_Does this mean that Olympic Dream is dead?_

"Joy, look," Chloe pointed. I looked up and saw the Doctor on the TV screen running with the torch in hand,"It's him!"

_There's a mystery man, he's picked up the flame...we've no idea who he is...he's carrying the flame, yes! He's carrying the flame and no one wants to stop him!"_

_It's more than a flame now, Bob. It's more than heat and light._

"It's hope, courage and love," I smiled and looked down, beginning to write.

~0~

It was night by the time I had finished the article. The people were out in the streets, celebrating, including Rose who had been dragged out by Trish and Chloe. Once I had properly finished, I left the Webber's house and hurried into the streets to go find the TARDIS and type it up. Of course, at the whiff of a dessert, I had to stop and find its source. I found a table and saw it was filled with small cupcakes.

"Oh..." I said, taking a deep inhalation of their scents.

"You can have one," a woman said, coming up behind the table.

"Don't mind if I do," I grinned and took one of them off the table. I turned and began walking again, getting ready to take a big bite out of my dessert when I saw the Doctor across the street. "Hey!" I called, making him turn around. "You are in so much trouble you ridiculous alien!"

"Annoying, clever girl," he strolled right up.

I mock-glared for a minute before holding out my cupcake, "I might be those things but  _I_  listen to you."

Hopefully he'd start doing it as well...

He became ecstatic with it and took it right off my hand, "Top banana!"

I nodded, "Yup!" He took a big bite out of it, causing me to chuckle, "Do you like it?"

"Mm. I can't stress this enough. Ball bearings you can eat - masterpiece!" He exclaimed.

"Ridiculous, banana-loving alien."

"You have got to stop that," he mock glared and took another bite.

"Stop what?" I asked innocently.

"That," he pointed.

"I have done nothing except bring you your cupcake, so quiet." I said, pointing right back.

"What's that?" He looked down to my paper I held.

"It's my article," I waved the paper, "See?"

He took it from me and read it, "This is brilliant!"

I chuckled, "You think so? I wrote it in the heap of the moment!"

"You're an excellent writer, Joy!"

"Thanks, I dabble, I dabble."

"Do you also dabble in saving the world?"

"What?" I raised an eye brow.

"I know what you did. Once again, I owe you a thanks," he smiled.

"Thank you for bringing me here. Believe it or not, it actually did help me," I said quietly, "I hope Mickey lives a good life."

He nodded, "And he hopes the same for you," I swallowed, my eyes slightly becoming teary, "Oh, none of that," he pulled me for a hug which I immediately retreated to.

It reminded me of our last hug before he had taken Mickey along. He never did ask me what made me cry. But for that one split moment, I didn't think he was doing it to ignore me...he did it to avoid more pain. For once, he thought of me and did something to help. It wasn't the kind of help where he saves my life, but one that a  _friend_  would do...

"I'm gonna miss him," I sniffled and pulled back, "But I know he's going to be so happy and that makes me happy." I saw Rose coming up from across the street and looking directly at us. Wanting no problems, I backed away from him.

"What are you doing?" He frowned.

"Um...Rose," I pointed past him, "She's been kinda worried."

"Oh..." He glanced over his shoulder and she immediately smiled.

"I'm gonna go back to the TARDIS," I announced, "Have fun."

"Oh, Joy, wait," he grabbed my arm and pulled me back, "It's a night for celebration."

I looked at him then at Rose who's smile was faltering. Finally donning on me, I smiled, "I think I'll be better in the TARDIS," he didn't seem convinced as I released myself from his grasp, "I'll just wait over there," I turned around and walked towards the direction Rose was coming from, ignoring her glares, "Oh, Joy, you're such an idiot," I said to myself as I walked farther away.

She was  _jealous._

_~ 0 ~_

I was just about to open the TARDIS doors when Chloe came around and leaned against it with a smile, "Hey!"

I smiled and desisted from the doors, "Hello, feeling better now?"

She nodded, "I remember what you said back there...in my room."

"I said a lot of things, Chloe. Gonna have to be more specific."

"You said you were alone...like me."

It took a lot in me not to stop smiling for her sake, "But you're not. You're gonna make friends and be the great little girl you are!"

"What about you?"

"What about me?"

"You said you didn't have friends."

"Well, I have two," I corrected, but then I remembered Rose and thought I should reconsider the amount now.

"But they don't know you."

I sighed, "Maybe one day they will..."

"What's your name?"

"Joy."

"No, I want to be your friend. What's your name?" She grabbed my hand and looked up at me.

I smiled softly, touched by her gesture, "...Minerva."

She smiled back and gave my hand a small squeeze, "Thank you, Minerva."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now before anyone comments on it, Rose using the name "Minerva" on purpose. It will be discussed in the next chapter!


	9. The Tensions & the Complex

**_The Doctor's POV._ **

"Alright," called Rose, "I'm done! How do I look?" she strolled into the console room, sporting a very pink dress with layers of netting, a blue jacket over it.

I smiled, coming over to meet her, "You look lovely."

She grinned, looking around the room and making the realization I had made only minutes ago, "Where is she?"

"Yeah," I tugged on my ear, "I think she wandered off again."

She frowned as her eyes fell on the TARDIS doors which were left open, "Oh c'mon, does she not understand the part of not wandering off?"

I raised an eyebrow, " _You_  don't understand that."

She rolled her eyes, "So? This is the third time she does that!"

"She can't help her curiosity. She barely travels with us."

"Still," she crossed her arms, fairly irritated and more than she should be, really. I noticed her patience had run incredibly low when it came to our friend and I didn't understand why.

"It's no big deal, just give her a call. She has your phone, doesn't she?"

"I suppose so," she went for the phone on the console, "Still wonder why the hell she didn't bring her own though. Third time she's left, Doctor," she reminded, "Third."

I looked at her curiously, wondering why she was more irritated. I had noticed that for some time now as well: Rose's attitude was changing.

And not for the best...

"It's ringing," she muttered.

I had to smile, though, my mind drifting to where the young American had wandered off to this time.

**_Joy's POV._ **

I peered around the corner of a street, seeing two errand boys carrying what looked like a primitive television, an older man watching over them. I tilted my head, coming out and walking towards them. I smiled as I took notice of all the decorations on the streets, all for her majesty's big day.

Rose had made a call just minutes ago, demanding to know where I was. I ignored her snappy attitude and proceeded to give her the address I found myself in. Afterwards, I tucked her cellphone in an inside pocket of the skirt's hemline as I neared the men.

"'Scuse me!"

I'm curious and I can't help it...

"Yes, ma'am?" One of the errand boys answered.

"Oh, please, call me Joy," I said playfully, feeling some butterflies at saying my name out loud. I wouldn't be born for some good time so no one would be able to track me.

"What can I do for you?" the older man asked.

"I was just...looking around," I gestured to the streets, specifically all the tv aerials on top of houses, "And I couldn't help but notice that everyone on the street has a telly," I attempted a good accent only to fail judging by the faces the errand boys gave me, "I assume they bought it from you?"

"That'd be correct."

"Aren't they expensive?"

"...not at my shop."

"Aha," I took notice of the slight nervousness the man suddenly sported, "Strange, I always heard-I mean  _hear_ \- that they're ever so expensive. Many people have to pile into a house just to watch the great coronation."

"Not around here," he smiled, easily a fake one, "Only five quid a box."

"Right..." I looked to the side, sensing something was off.

"Joy!" I heard the Doctor calling, the sound of an engine nearing right after.

"Thank you," I nodded towards the man, "Carry on."

I walked ahead, the engine behind stopping but not the Doctor's calls. I just smiled as he continued calling for me. Ever since the Isolus incident, he'd been a tad clingier than usual. I mean, he always spent time with Rose but for some reason, he always wanted me around them now. It would have been more exciting if he actually asked about my life, you know. Example being what the hell my name was. But nothing. He just wanted my presence. I figured it could be a start...right?

"Joy, c'mon!" The Doctor nearly pleaded for my halt.

I laughed when I felt his arms spin me around, meeting him face to face. My eyes widened, amused at our closeness and of his appearance. "Well, hello there, Doctor."

"You wandered off again," he declared, not letting go.

"You left the doors unlocked," I returned with a grin, looking up at his gelled-back hair in teddy-boy style, "And you took a long time, honestly. How long did it take to get your hair like that?"

"Oh you just love teasing, don't you?"

I shrugged, "All I'm saying is my hair is about five times longer than yours and I was done in a quick five minutes. Yet you took, what? An hour?"

"Joy..." he frowned.

I laughed again, "Oh alright, just tell me how I look," I stepped back and allowed him a view of my 1950's outfit.

I wore an mid-length, empire-styled dress with short black heels. The bottom piece skirt was a dark, deep shade of purple and the top in an off-the-shoulder style, laced up black. It was separated by a black shiny, satin belt, giving me a high-waisted effect. My hair was let down in its usual straight manner with only a purple, beaded headband on my head.

"Beautiful," the Doctor remarked, making me laugh.

"Thank you, and you look nice."

"Hold on, I say 'beautiful' and all I get is a 'nice'?" He frowned.

I rolled my eyes, "Fine, fine, you look handsome. Better?" He pretended to consider it, receiving a whack on the arm as I walked past him, stopping as Rose approached us, her face expression telling me she wasn't happy with me...still.

But now, the cards were placed on the table.

For her, we were enemies.

* * *

_While I was messing around on the console, Rose stormed in, looking very determined._

_"Can I have a word with you?" She asked, though by the tone she was using it sounded more like a demand._

_"What's up?"_

_"I know you, Joy...or should I say, Minerva?"_

_I blinked, at first surprised but then quickly hid it away, "What are you going on about?"_

_"Are you really gonna play that card?"_

_I turned away from her, facing the console and hiding my nervousness, "I don't really understand-"_

_But she grabbed my arm and spun me to her, harshly I should add, that it surprised me even more. **Scared**  me, actually._

_"I called you Minerva during the Olympics and you answered like usual. I'm not stupid, and unless you don't want the Doctor to know you're using a fake identity-"_

_"But I'm not!" I tried to explain but she looked infuriated as the seconds ticked by._

_"I don't care! Stay away from the Doctor!"_

_I actually had to shake my head and see if I had heard right, "Stay away from the Doctor? What?"_

_"I've seen the way you look at him-"_

_"Yeah, it's the same look Jackie gives him, the same one Mickey gave...the look that says he's an idiot. Rose, maybe you should calm down, and if you want I can explain everything-"_

_"I'm not interested!" she half-shouted, startling me, "Keep away from the Doctor unless you want him to know what a fake you are! Because I know whatever secret you have, it's one you don't want him to know."_

_"Well, actually-"_

_"This is your warning, Joy...Minerva," she shook her head, "Whoever you are," and she walked back into the corridors._

_I stared with wide eyes, shaken up from her words and attitude._

_She was way past jealousy now..._

_"I was gonna tell you anyways..." I said a few minutes after, like she could hear me._

* * *

And that was how our friendship ended, apparently. She was right though, I hadn't even realized she called me Minerva. I was just so used to Mickey calling me that when they weren't around and it happened right after he left, so...

I suppose it's partly my fault for keeping the secret but I also believe Rose overreacted. Sure, the Doctor had turned my head a couple of times, but it was nothing to get jealous over. It's something all women do at times but it doesn't mean we're in  _love_. We just think men are handsome...is that such a crime?

Well, the point stood now: she had declared her position of enemies and she wasn't going back on it.

And since the Doctor had brought me to three places, back to back, with no rest time, she wasn't very happy...but honestly, I didn't mind, I was actually having fun. And additionally, to Rose's dismay, he was speaking to me more. Anything I did, I received a praise. I admit, it was a bit strange but then I guessed it had something to do with Mickey's words that I still didn't know about. While Mickey hadn't spilled, he had said some pretty powerful words that affected the Doctor in a positive way.

And I liked it.

And now, we stood in London, 1953. I had asked the Doctor if we could go to New York 1950's and somehow he had managed to screw up. I wasn't angry, it seemed to happen a lot...his piloting skills weren't that great.

"Joy," Rose nodded, stopping in front of the Doctor and I, "You wandered off again."

"Yeah, I got curious," I shrugged, faintly smiling, "You look lovely by the way," I took notice of her outfit.

"Thanks," she muttered, not at all thankful for the compliment.

I still made little efforts to get on her good side but so far, nothing.

With that, I turned away, "Anyways, Doctor, I'm fairly irritated with you."

"What? What I do?" He was quick to ask.

"I was promised 1950's New York," I crossed my arms, "Does this look like New York?"

He looked around very quickly before staring at the ground, "Well...it  _could_  be New York."

"Doesn't look very New York to me, does it Rose?" I glanced back at her receiving no response so I quickly moved on.

"It has that...you know...Londony New York...stuff."

"But what are all the flags for?" Rose asked, directed towards the Doctor.

"Queen Elizabeth's coronation," I responded, ignoring the glare, "Everyone's buying televisions for it."

"Yeah," the Doctor began looking up at the aerials as well, "I did wonder why there were so many of those..."

"A bit strange don't you think?"

And to add onto the strangeness, a woman's shouts came into play, making us three turn towards them.

"Someone help me, please! Ted!"

A man with a blanket over his head was being bundled into a police car by two men.

"Leave him alone, it's my husband!"

The Doctor, Rose and I ran over, a young boy rushing out of his house at the sounds.

"What's going on?" The Doctor asked.

"Oi, what are you doing?!" The young boy demanded.

"Police business, now get out of the way, sir!" One of the men ordered.

"Who did they take," I turned to him, "Do you know him?"

"Must be Mr. Gallagher..."

The car drove off, leaving the poor man's wife in despair.

"It's happening all over the place. They're turning into monsters..." the boy explained, staring off to where the car had driven off to.

"Tommy! Not one word!" A man shouted, coming out of the same house as the boy, "Get inside now!"

"Sorry, I'd better do as he says..." Tommy said before rushing off.

"All aboard!" The Doctor's voice made me turn back, seeing him run to a moped I assume was the earlier sounds I had heard.

Rose quickly rushed and got behind him, leaving no space for a third. But really, I was more interested in the angry father, which I assumed was Tommy's, seeing as both knew something was up.

"You go ahead!" I told the Doctor, moving beside the crying wife. "I'll stay here," he nodded and off they went, "Now then," I turned the woman back for her house, "Do you want to tell me what happened?"

She looked at me a moment and nodded, 'I don't know much..."

"Something is something," I assured her, making our way to her house.

~0~

"Ding dong!" I greeted the Connolly's as the door was opened, putting on my best smile, "Can I come in? Thank you," I walked inside, leaving Eddie Connolly, the father, perplexed.

"Who the...who the hell are you?" he shut the door.

I turned around, grin ever-so-strong, "My name's Joy, I see you're not very good with the hospitality thing. Good thing I'm not a vampire because according to The Vampire Diaries, I could only enter if invited in. Ha!" I paused for a moment, "Oh, I'm rambling again, huh? Sorry, I've been spending a bit more time with a friend and he rambles at light speed, my god! So! This is a lovely house, I like. You know," I entered the living room, startling Tommy and a woman who I assumed was the mother, "I had a home like this, only mine was a bit bigger...did I mention it was a mansion?" I plopped myself down on the couch, "Although, I was unsatisfied with the amount of people in it. Whoops, rambling on again, sorry, I'm only just getting used to the whole 'searching on my own' thing with these travels."

"You're the girl," Tommy pointed at me, just now recognizing me.

"Yes, and you're rather cute," I remarked, "Though a bit young for me. So, I talked to Mrs. Gallagher," I looked around, seeing Eddie tense a little, catching my eye, "And she says nothing happened out of the ordinary that would cause for her husband's face to be...blank. So then I got to thinking, because I'm pretty clever by the way, and I remembered the urgency your father had to get you inside, Tommy. Makes me think there's something you're hiding," I glanced at the parents, "Like you wanted to avoid the policemen."

"Listen little girl," Eddie strolled up, grabbing my arm and pulling me up, "This is my house and you are gonna leave right this instance!"

I flinched at his shout but never back down. I snatched my arm back, sweet grin off and deep frown on, "Listen to me, Eddie Connolly, I don't do listening to father's! Didn't even do that with my own!"

"Know your place, girl and get to your own home."

"My place?" I raised an eyebrow, scoffing. "And what is my place, Mr. Connolly? Putting up the union flags?" I pointed to the ones around the room. "Let me tell you something, my mother wasn't the best but she did not impose any gender roles on me therefore you will shut up and tell me what you know about those 'blank faces'."

"Why do you assume we know something?" The mother asked, though with the face she wore I nearly scoffed at the question. She looked terrified beyond belief.

"What's your name, Miss?"

She looked at Eddie, her fear increasing, "Um...Rita."

"Right, Rita," I moved around Eddie, "I'm clever, and I don't mean to show off or anything, but the face you have tells me you know something..." I walked up to her, "Or have you gone through the same thing Mrs. Gallagher has? Are going through?"

She opened her mouth to speak when the doorbell rang. I glanced back at Eddie, gesturing for him to go along and answer. Surprisingly, he went to do it without an argument. A few seconds later, I heard the Doctor and Rose doing a cheesy 'Hiiii' together. I moved back to the couch, crossing a leg and propping m hands on my knee.

"Not a bad house," the Doctor remarked as he and Rose entered the living room, "Not bad, very nice! Very well kept! I'd like to congratulate you, Mrs... ?" he gestured to Rita.

"Connolly," she said timidly.

"Now then Rita, I can handle this. This gentleman's a proper representative!" Eddie walked over to the couch, going to pull me up again.

"Did I mention I'm with them?" I pointed to the pair.

"Preposterous!" He reached again.

"Touch her and the queen will hear about it," the Doctor declared, serious.

_'Lame threat'_  I mouthed to him, rolling my eyes.

"I beat you here with a good three minutes," I informed, "I was getting to talk to Rita over here."

"Really?" He caught the play and turned to Rita.

"Please, don't mind the wife, she rattles on a bit," Eddie quickly said.

"Well, maybe she should rattle on a bit more," the Doctor replied, "I'm not convinced you're doing your patriotic duty," his eyes fell on the flags around the room, "Nice flags. Why are they not flying?"

"Uh..." Eddie paused, nervous, "There we are Rita, I told you - get them up, Queen and country!"

Rita stepped up, "I'm sorry-"

"Get it done! Do it now."

"Hold on a minute..." the Doctor tried speaking but Eddie cut in.

"Like the gentleman says -"

"Hold on a minute. You've got hands, Mr Connolly. Two big hands! Why is that your wife's job?"

"It's housework, innit?"

I rolled my eyes and stood up, having just about enough of these stupid roles, "And I suppose that's a woman's job?"

"Course it is!"

I balled a fist, irritation forming into anger, "Excuse me but what gender is the Queen?"

"She's a female," he replied quickly, tad defensive.

"Okay..." I began smirking, "...so are you suggesting the Queen does the housework?" My smirk grew as he hesitated to answer. "Shall she clean up her own room? Maybe even the bathrooms?"

"No! Not at all!"

"Well then, get busy," I snapped my fingers, turning to the others who seemed rather surprised, in a good way...except Rose.

"Rita, take a seat, you must be so tired," I gestured the woman to the sofa chair, though she didn't move, "Tommy?"

"What do you know?" the Doctor whispered to me as Rose brought the woman who still hesitated.

"Faces go blank for no reason," I replied just as quiet.

"Blank?"

"Blank. Mrs. Gallagher, the wife of the man they took, says nothing strange had happened. Just them watching television."

"So why are you here?"

I glanced at him, raising an eyebrow, "Why are you here?"

"Touche Miss Souza," he nodded before sitting on the couch beside Tommy and Rose, "Anyway, I'm the Doctor and this is Rose, and you are?"

"Tommy," he answered, rather surprised to be noticed.

"Now, why don't you tell me what's wrong?"

Rita seemed reluctant to speak but leaned forwards, speaking quietly so Eddie wouldn't hear, "Did you say you were a doctor?"

"Yes, I am."

"Can you help her? Oh please, can you help her, Doctor?"

"Now then Rita, I don't think the gentleman needs to know..." Eddie said, that sense of nervousness pouring out from him.

"No, the gentleman does!" The Doctor exclaimed, glancing at him.

Rita began crying and Rose moved over to comfort her. "Tell us what's wrong, and we can help."

By the way she cried harder, I knew for sure they had someone like Mr. Gallagher here or taken away.

"Hold on a minute! Queen and country's one thing, but this is my house!" Eddie looked down at the flags in his hands, chucking them down. "What the- what the hell am I doing? Now you listen here, Doctor! You may have fancy qualifications, but what goes on under my roof is my business!"

"All the people are being bundled into-" The Doctor began, scathingly, but was cut off.

"I am talking!"

"And I'm not listening!" The Doctor shouted even louder than him, making me flinch as I recalled the many times I had been yelled at in the same manner by my own father. "Now you, Mr Connolly, are staring into a deep, dark PIT of trouble if you don't let me help. So I'm ordering you - SIR! - to tell me what's going on!"

It seemed like Eddie was trying to retaliate but was stopped by the sound of banging from upstairs. We all looked up, Rita sighing and shaking her head while Tommy looking around nervously.

Their blank face person was still  _here_.

"She won't stop," Eddie spoke quietly, "She never stops."

"We started hearing stories, all round the place," Tommy began, his voice shaky with fear, "People who've... changed. Families keeping it secret 'cause they were scared. The police started finding out. We don't know how, no one does. They just... turn up, come to the door and take 'em. Any time of the day or night."

"Show me," The Doctor ordered.

And so we trailed upstairs, to Tommy's grandmother. He opened the door for us, allowing the sight of a silhouette by the window. Tommy turned on the lights to reveal his grandmother had NO face.

It was just a  _blank_  face. There were no features...everything was just smoothed over.

"Her face is completely gone," the Doctor breathed.

"You  _would_  be fascinated by this," I sighed.

"I'm surprised you're not," he countered, scanning the woman with his screwdriver.

"I can't help it, she reminds me of someone," I stared at her, "Makes me wonder how terrified I'd be to find her like this..."

"Scarcely an electrical impulse left," he remarked, "Almost complete neural shutdown, she's ticking over, like her brain has been... wiped clean."

"What're we gonna do, Doctor? We can't even feed her!" Tommy said in distress.

There was a sound of a crash downstairs followed by the hurry of footsteps coming up our way.

"We've got company..." Rose mumbled, turning for the door.

"It's them, they've come for her!" Rita cried.

"What was she doing before this happened?" I asked, realizing I hadn't done that unlike Mrs. Gallagher, "Where was she?"

"I can't think! She doesn't leave the house!" Tommy exclaimed, the clambering getting closer, "She was just-"

A big, burly man entered the room with two supporting officers.

"Hold on a minute! There are three important, brilliant, and complicated reasons why you should listen to me," the Doctor stepped up, "One-"

And he was punched in the face...falling to the floor unconscious.

"Hey! That wasn't necessary!" I exclaimed, pushing, or at least  _trying_  to push the burly man.

"She's connected to them!" Eddie suddenly said, pointing at me as the officers threw a blanket over Tommy's gran and ushered her to the stairs.

"WHAT!?" I turned to him, marching over to punch  _him_  in the face.

"Dad!" Tommy exclaimed, also horrified.

"She was there when they took Mr. Gallagher and now for your gran!"

And then I found the burly man pinning my arms behind my back as if I were under arrest. "What!? Hey! Let me go! Rose!" I called as I was dragged out. She was trying to get the Doctor to wake up by slapping him on the cheeks. "Rose!"

She looked up for a moment then returned to the Doctor, leaving me to be dragged away. I stopped struggling, staring stunningly at her. She chose him over me. Even though she knew he'd eventually wake up and come and save us, she discarded me as the third wheel I was. Her position was more than clear for me. I was a third wheel and now an enemy to her love.

"Let's go!" The burly man shoved me into a car.

~0~

"So once again, I barely have the freedom to choose my own breakfast. Jackie always wants me to eat nutritiously before work since the boss can be a slight prune. Did that answer your question?"

Detective Inspector Bishop looked at me with a reprimanding face, "I just asked for your name!"

"Oh, right, Joy Souza," I replied sheepishly, "Sorry, I'm a bit more rambly than usual. I'll work on that."

"What is your connection to all this?" He pushed the photos of the blank faces in front of me.

"Nothing," I shrugged, "Sir, with all due respect, I'm seventeen, exactly how big of an influence do you think I have on people? My own friend let me get taken away, sorry, a woman let me go."

She was no longer a friend of mine either.

I was taken from the Connolly's house under suspicion of being the head of the blank faces crimes. Rose had not even tried defending me, as she was much too preoccupied with the Doctor. I knew sooner or later the Doctor would come by but the fact remained, they'd always choose each other before me. I couldn't say I was very surprised. Though I also couldn't say I was too happy about it either...

Now, I was sitting at a table, being questioned by this man for a crime I didn't do.

"What's your connection?"

"Nothing," I sighed, "Can we move on from topics please? It's getting tiring to be repetitive. For example, I find it interesting how you're not doing much detective inspecting," I paused as he grew tensed, "It's like you're trying to sweep everything under the carpet...I suppose it's because of the grand coronation?"

"I am doing everything in my power!"

"It's orders from the highest authority, huh?"

D.I Bishop opened his mouth to speak when an officer came in, informing of a break in at "cage". "Stay in here," he ordered the officer and hurried off.

I sat promptly, awaiting for the newest arrested to be brought in. I can't say I wasn't surprised to see the Doctor being walked in, although the absence of Rose did perplex me.

"How did you end up here?" he asked as he was sat beside me.

"Your friend let them take me," I spat.

"Rose?" He blinked, letting the men sit him beside me.

"Notice how I said  _your_  friend."

"Silence!" D.I Bishop ordered, startling us with the shout. "Now, I'll need both of you to start from the beginning, tell me everything you know."

"Well... for starters..." the Doctor began, serious, "I know you can't wrap your hand around your elbow and make your fingers meet."

"Don't get clever with me," D.I Bishop snapped, pointing at him, "Both of you were there today at Florizel Street, and now you," he directed to the Doctor, "Was caught breaking into this establishment. You're connected with this. Make no mistake."

"Well, the thing is, Detective Inspector Bishop-"

"How do you know my name?"

"It's... written inside your collar," the Doctor informed apologetically, making the bishop adjust his collar in embarrassment, "Bless your mum. But, I can't help thinking, Detective Inspector, you're not exactly doing much detective inspecting. Are you?"

"As I told your little friend, I'm doing everything in my power."

The Doctor glanced at me with surprise, "You said it?"

"Yeah, it's pretty obvious," I shrugged.

"Well, did you say all they're doing is grabbing those faceless people and hiding them as fast as they can?" He asked and I nodded, both ignoring the looks we were receiving from the Bishop.

"Yes, and that they were orders from crown. Yes!"

"Oh, well done," he praised, making me smile and look away, "Clever as always. Is there anything you haven't done?"

"Well, actually," I began considering something he had well deserved for over a long period of time. I glanced at him, "I haven't done this yet," and I slapped him across the face.

The men seemed stunned, not as much as the Doctor, while I just grew angrier.

"What the hell was that for!?" the Doctor shouted, putting a hand over his cheek that was growing red by the second.

"I asked for New York 1950's and what do I get?"

"I'm sorry, Rose wanted to visit London first," he mumbled, rubbing his cheek.

"Oh..." my anger turned into deception very fast, "... _Rose_  asked... _Doctor listened_..." I crossed my arms, looking to the side, avoiding everyone's looks as my eyes watered up, "...what a shock. Worst part is you  _lied_  about getting here on accident. You lied to my  _face_."

"Joy, I'm sorry," he reached for my arm but I moved away.

"Don't touch me," I snapped, swallowing hard, "Let's just get on with this. But after, I wanna go home."

He nodded silently, seemingly hurt but I doubted I was right. If anything involved Rose, he'd never feel bad...

"D.I Bishop, sorry for the distraction," I said, pushing the photos over to the Doctor, "Doctor, these are the people that have been taken. They don't have a clue about what's going on."

"Well... that could change," the Doctor said, eyeing me sadly.

"How?" The D.I Bishop asked.

The Doctor stood up, taking control of the situation, "Start from the beginning. Tell me everything you know."

~0~

The Doctor, D.I Bishop, and I stood by a large map on a stand.

"We started finding them about a month ago. Persons left sans visage. Heads just... blank," D.I Bishop explained.

"Has there been any patterns?" I asked, the Doctor examining a file he found nearby the desk.

"Yes, spreading out from North London. All over the City. Men, women, kids... grannies... the only REAL lead is there's been quite a large number in-"

"Florizel Street," the Doctor finished.

A knock on the door interrupted, an officer coming in, "Found another one, sir."

"Florizel street?" I tried, though the officer shook their head.

He went to the door, calling for another man to come in. When the newest blank face entered, I nearly fell back on the map. The figure, with a blanket over its head, wore a familiar voluminous pink skirt.

"Oh, er - good man, Crabtree. Here we are, Doctor..." D.I Bishop gestured us over. The Doctor dropped the files on the table, slowly walking over to the figure. "Take a good look. See what you can deduce."

The policeman took the blanket off the figure, allowing us to see Rose...with a blank face.

I gasped quietly, putting a hand over my mouth, "Oh my god..."

"Rose," the Doctor mumbled, standing before her.

"Do you know her?" D.I Bishop asked.

The Doctor could've scoffed but I assumed the horror was just too much, "Know her? She..." he grew distant, ignoring the rest of us as he focused on Rose.

"Where did you find her?" I asked the officer, "You said it wasn't in Florizel, so..."

"They found her in the street, apparently, over at Master Square, abandoned."

I frowned, "What do you mean  _abandoned_?" I turned to D.I Bishop, "I thought you said they're always in homes?"

" It's unusual," he admitted, "That's unusual, that's the first one out in the open. Heaven help us if something happens in public tomorrow for the big day, we'll have Torchwood on our back, make no mistake."

"Torchwood?" I raised an eyebrow, pausing a moment, "...right."

"They did what to her?" The Doctor asked, slowly coming back to us.

"I'm sorry?" D.I Bishop questioned.

"They left her where?"

"... in the street," I answered quietly, knowing his reaction wouldn't be good.

"In the street. They left her in the street. They took her face and just chucked her out and left her in the street. And as a result, that makes things... simple. Very, very simple. Do you know why?" He finally turned to us, a deep rage starting in his eyes as he took off his glasses, "Because NOW, Detective Inspector Bishop, there is no power on this Earth that can stop me. Come on!"

His angry shout made me flinch but I made no attempt to try and calm him down. They had messed with Rose, and now they'd feel his wrath.

I got to thinking of the time when I was in trouble in New Earth. While he'd reacted badly to my situation, it was no where near as he was now. I admitted it made me slightly jealous that I'd never cause a wrath like Rose had. I'd never be that important to him.

~0~

I knocked on the door of the Connolly's, glancing back at the Doctor and D.I Bishop, still scared of the face the Doctor wore. I had suggested we return to the Connolly's, specifically for Tommy, because I suspected they knew more than was said. The Doctor had agreed without a word and so here we were, the day of the coronation, ready to solve this and get Rose back.

Tommy opened the door, surprised at our presence.

"Tommy, we need you to talk to us," I said quietly, hoping the Doctor, behind me, wasn't too scary for him. He stepped outside the house, closing the door behind. "We need to know what happened inside your house," I began, "Just like I asked when I first came alone. What happened?"

But Eddie pulled the door opened, pushing me down the steps where the Doctor took hold of me, threatening the man with a deeper glare.

"What the blazes do you think you're doing?" Eddie turned to Tommy.

"I wanna help, dad."

"Listen you, little twerp. You're hardly out of the bloomin' cradle, so I don't expect you to understand. But I've got a position to maintain," Eddie shouted at his son.

I flinched, the Doctor feeling it and looking down at me. I couldn't help it. It sounded too much like my parents when they shouted at me.

"People round here respect me. It MATTERS what people THINK," Eddie finished.

"Is that why you did it, dad?" Tommy asked, setting him back.

"What d'you mean? Did what?"

"You ratted on gran. How else would the police know where to look? Unless some coward told them..."

Eddie was fuming by now, "How DARE you? You think I fought a war just so a mouthy little scum like you could call me a coward?"

"You don't get it, do you? You fought AGAINST fascism, remember? People telling you how to live - who you could be friends with - who you could fall in love with - who could live and who had to die. Don't you get it? You were fighting so that little twerps like me could DO what we want. SAY what we want. Now you've become just like them. You've been informing on everyone, haven't you? Even gran. All to protect your precious reputation."

Rita joined us, having heard everything, "Eddie... is that true?"

"I did it for US, Rita! She was FILTHY. A filthy, disgusting THING," Eddie tried reasoning.

"She's my mother. All the others - you informed on all the people in our street - our friends."

"I had to," Eddie flailed, "I did the right thing...!"

"The right thing for us... or for you, Eddie?" Rita turned to Tommy. "You go, Tommy. You go with the Doctor and Joy, do some good. Get away from this house. It's poison. We had a ruddy monster under this roof, all right, but it weren't my mother!" She then went inside, slamming the door on Eddie's face.

"Parents aren't always right," I spat before pushing myself off the Doctor, "Let's go, Tommy."

We began walking down the street, crowded by the preparations of the coronation.

"Tommy, tell me about that night," the Doctor ordered, "The night she changed."

"She was just watching the telly."

I stopped walking, eyes wide with realization, "I should have known..." I looked up at the TV aerials, "...all these aerials in one little street - how come?" I smiled, already knowing the answer since I had met the man earlier.

"Bloke up the road, Mr Magpie," Tommy answered, "He's selling them cheap," we said together.

I snapped my fingers, "And that's our move, boys!" I dashed off.

"Where are you going!?" The Doctor called, frowning.

It surprised me how oblivious he was because of his emotions.  _He_  needed  _me_ this time.

I turned baking with a smirk, faking an English accent, "I'm gonna go buy a telly!"

~0~

The Doctor smashed the glass to Magpie's shop, ignoring the protests of the D.I. Bishop. We entered and strode up to the counter, the Doctor repeatedly hitting the bell.

"If you're here, come out and talk to me! MAGPIE?"

"Maybe he's out," Tommy suggested.

"Looks like it," I sighed, looking at the counter, finding a hammer on the edge and swiftly picking it up, "So let's call him in."

"Put that down," the Doctor ordered as he went around the counter, opening drawer. He took out a device that seemed like portable radio and television, a cross. "Oh, hello... this isn't right. This is very much not right," And he licked it.

"You did not just do that," I frowned, setting the hammer down.

"Tastes like iron. Bakelite," he placed it down, "Put together with human hands, yes, but the design itself..." he started scanning it with the screwdriver, "Oh, beautiful work. That is so simple."

"That's incredible. It's like a television, but portable. A portable television!" D.I Bishop exclaimed incredulously.

"But that can't be the only power source in the room," I began walking around, "I doubt a controller is it."

"Clever," he muttered, though didn't seem too happy about it. The screwdriver whirred as the static of the tv's faded away, faces of different of people appearing on the screens...all calling for help.

I recognized Mr. Gallagher's face, seeing a picture frame in the house while speaking to his wife. I walked a bit further towards the door, stopping at a familiar face. "Oh no..." I dropped to my knees, seeing Rose's face calling out for the Doctor, "...Doctor."

He came over without a word, kneeling down beside me, leaning towards the screen, "I'm on my way."

"What do you think you're doing?" Magpie's voice brought us up to our feet.

"I think the real question is what are you doing?" I moved around the Doctor, "Funny, when I asked about your televisions, I think you forgot to mention they're sucking people's faces off!"

"You met him?" The Doctor asked quietly, turning me to him, his glare deepening.

"It's not like I knew what he was up to," I said defensively, making him see how ridiculous it'd be for him to get angry at  _me_  for what happened to Rose.

He nodded, moving up to Magpie, "I want my friend restored and I think that's beyond a little backstreet electrician so tell me, who's really in charge here?"

"Yoohoo! I think that must be me," a woman appeared on a screen, making us all turn to her in shock, "Ooh, this one's smart as paint."

"Is she talking to us?" D.I. Bishop asked as the Doctor approached the screen.

"Sorry, I'm... I'm afraid you've brought this on yourselves. May I introduce you to my new... friend," Magpie gestured to the screen, terrified.

"Jolly nice to meet you."

"Oh my God, it's her, that woman off the telly," D.I Bishop pointed.

"No, it's just using her image," the Doctor explained absently, focusing entirely on the screen.

"What...what are you?" Tommy frowned.

"I'm the Wire, and I will gobble you up, pretty boy," the woman on the screen answered, "Every last morsel. And when I have feasted, I shall regain the corporeal body, which my fellow-kind denied me," the screen colorized for a moment.

"Good Lord - color television!" D.I Bishop exclaimed.

"So your own people tried to stop you?" the Doctor asked her.

"They executed me. But I escaped - in this form - and fled across the stars."

"And now you're trapped in the television," he smirked.

The woman's smirk faded, the color fading away from the screen, "Not for much longer."

"So that's what got Mr. Gallagher?" I asked, "And Tommy's gran?"

"Yes. It feeds off the electrical activity of the brain, but it gorges itself like a great overfed pig. Taking people's faces, their essences, it stuffs itself," the Doctor explained, his emotions beginning to re-flourish.

"And you let her do it?" I turned to Magpie, walking up to him, "You let an alien harm your own species?"

"I had to! She allowed me my face! She's promised to release me at the time of manifestation."

"And you think she's gonna keep her word?" I scoffed, shaking my head at how stupid people were at times.

"What does that mean, though?" Tommy asked. "The time of manifestation?"

"The appointed time - my crowning glory," the woman hinted.

"The coronation!" D.I. Bishop said.

"For the first time in history, millions gathered around a television set," the Doctor said as the realization struck him as well, "But you're not strong enough yet, are you? You can't do it all from here. That's why you need this!" He approached the screen once more, the portable television in hand.

"Doctor get away from there," I instructed quickly, tensing as D.I. Bishop and Tommy followed behind. I felt like I just had a face that no one listened to, especially men.

"You need something more powerful!" He continued, ignoring me as usual, "This will turn a big transmitter into a big receiver."

"What a clever thing you are! But why fret about it? why not just relax? Kick off your shoes and enjoy the coronation. Believe me - you'll be glued to the screen," the woman said right before lines of red, sparkling lights emerged from the screen, pulling the three men's faces to the television.

My eyes widened, completely stunned. This is what happened to Mr. Gallagher and Rose!

"Hungry! Hungry! The Wire is hungry! Ah! This one is tasty. Oh! I'll have lashings of him! Delicious! Ah!" The woman cried with joy.

I looked around, spotting the hammer I left on the counter.

"What are you doing!?" Magpie cried as I swiped the hammer off the counter and ran towards the television.

The Doctor, through great effort, was trying to get the screwdriver from his pocket...but not fast enough. I hit the screen with all my strength, actually smashing it enough to break the connection.

But the woman reappeared on another screen, a higher one, "She's armed!"

"You bet I am," I breathed heavily, looking down at the men on the floor, unconscious.

"The box, Magpie! The box!"

I quickly stood between the Doctor and Magpie, the hammer gripped in my hand, "I've never hurt anyone...but I'll do it for him."

Magpie sighed, "Like I said to your pretty friend last night, I'm terribly sorry."

I raised an eyebrow, no words able to get out my mouth before I was slammed against the televisions, my world going black in a flash.

~0~

"Joy! Joy!" I felt someone shake me repeatedly. "Miss Souza, please wake up?"

My eyes fluttered open to see Tommy beside me, the Doctor running here and there behind the counter. "My head hurts..." I rubbed my forehead, wincing at a sting on the side of my head.

"I checked, no concussion," the Doctor called, not even bothering to look up, "But it will sting for a while."

"Good to know," I muttered as Tommy helped me to my feet.

"Hey, shouldn't have let yourself be slammed against televisions."

I frowned, "Nice to see you notice why I did it."

"Oh, I notice you, Souza, I always do," his eyes looked up to me for a moment, pausing his work.

I looked at him silently, noticing his seriousness for once, and nodded, "So...what are we doing here?" I gasped at the sight of D.I Bishop without face.

"Yeah, we're working on that," Tommy said, bringing me over to the counter, "Or at least he is."

"Where's Magpie?" I remembered him suddenly, the responsible one for my injury.

"Gone," the Doctor replied grimly.

And I knew what that mean for him...Rose was gone. At least for the time being, she was out of reach.

"Doctor, I'm really sorry," I sighed.

"We need to get to Alexandra Palace, the biggest TV transmitter in North London!"

I blinked, "That's why it chose this place then, huh?"

"Exactly!"

"So what is it we're gonna do exactly?" I eyed the big contraption set on the counter.

"For the moment, run!" He swung a rope around my neck.

I frowned, holding the rope before the two men rushed out, "Oh, great, leave the one with heels behind."

~0~

"There!" Tommy pointed up at the pylon where Magpie was already climbing.

"Come on!" The Doctor exclaimed, running ahead.

There was a guard who didn't seem to fond of three people running into the palace, "Woah, Woah, woah! Where do you think-" The Doctor showed him the psychic paper as we went by, "Oh! I'm sorry sir! Shouldn't you be at the coronation?"

"They're saving me a seat!"

"Who did you impersonate this time?" I asked as we rounded a corner.

"King of Belgium, apparently," as he looked at the psychic paper.

~0~

The Doctor dashed around the control room we were now in, gathering equipment he'd apparently. Tommy and I stood in front of a video machine and television screen.

"You have to keep it switched on," the Doctor explained, "Don't let anyone stop you. Everything depends on it. You understand?"

"What exactly are you gonna do?" I dared to ask, fearing the stupid answer at hand.

"I'm gonna climb the pylon!"

"No you're not..."

"Uh, yes, I am," he gestured to magnetic recording tape around his waist.

"Doctor, you're mad! That'll get you killed!"

"They took Rose-"

"I GET THAT!" I shouted, for once making him flinch, "But you gotta understand, ridiculous alien, emotions get you killed," I stepped up, sporting a very deep look at him, "You're not thinking straight because all your mind is saying now is 'Rose, Rose, Rose, bloody Rose'! Your mind is always cluttered up with the blonde! That's why you've been caught up in stupid situations these last few trips. You don't think straight, Doctor, and then either you or I get hurt because of it. For all you know, you'll get electrified this time!"

For a moment, it seemed like I had gotten through to him. Like he had made the realization that today, hadn't been about anyone but Rose, as it always was.

"...I've got to go," and he rushed out.

I gritted my teeth, turning around and returning to the machine.

"Doesn't listen, huh?" Tommy asked, amused.

I shook my head, "Never. I don't exist."

"He'll be alright," he assured.

"I want to go home..."

~0~

Something on the Doctor's device blasted, a puff of smoke emerging from it.

"What's going on!?" I cried.

"Hold on," Tommy rushed around the room, grabbing a new piece and returning. He took off the broken one and placed the new one into the machine.

"That'll work?" I asked.

He nodded, "Hopefully!"

I sighed and looked at the television, the queen-to-be getting ready to be coronated. I hated this feeling. This feeling of wanting to kill the Doctor for putting me through unnecessary anxiety yet also desperately wanting to make sure he was alright and alive. But of course to him, it was only Rose that felt the despair for his return. No matter how much my presence was 'needed', it'd never amount to anything.

I'd never be acknowledged...and I was done.

~0~

"What have I missed?" The Doctor's voice brought our attention away from the coronation.

"Doctor! What happened?" Tommy asked.

"Sorted. Electrical creature, TV technology, clever alien life form - that's me by the way. I turned the receiver back into a transmitter and I trapped the Wire in here," he gestured to the video tape in his hand, "What do you think, Joy?" He raised an eyebrow, discreetly trying to see how angry I was.

I looked between the tape and he, "You invented the home video 30 years earlier," I spat and turned my back on him.

~0~

Tommy and I stood by the long tables placed in the middle of Florizel street, watching everyone dance and talk.

"Look over there," I gestured to Eddie walking down the street with a suitcase in hand, "Aren't you gonna go after him?"

"No, good riddance," he frowned, although one could easily see he didn't mean it.

I sighed, grabbing a drink of orange juice and leaning against the table, "Tommy, here's a big shocker, you're father still loves you. In his own twisted way, he just wants what's best for you. Why don't you go and talk to him?"

"He's an idiot."

"Course he is. Like I said, he's your dad. But you're clever. Clever enough to save the world so don't stop there. Go on!"

He seemed to consider it and suddenly turned to me, "If I go, will you stop running and go back to your own parents?"

I was surprised but kept myself calm, "Why do you think I ran away from my parents?"

"The way you acted around my father like he was the enemy, always wrong. Granted, he  _was_  wrong but...I can't help see something else in you. Pain. Lot's and lot's of pain."

"...you're a little too analytic for your age," I remarked, drinking out of my glass.

"I mean it, I'll go to my dad if you go back to yours," he held out his hand for me to shake, "Is that a deal?"

I sighed an shook the hand, "It's a deal."

My parents wouldn't be born for quite a while so I wouldn't have to fulfill the deal just yet.

"Great," he smiled for a moment before kissing my cheek and rushing off.

I gasped, an embarrassed smile spreading on my face, "Hey!"

He turned around, halfway down the street, a big grin plastered on his face, "I may be younger but I'm still cute, eh?"

I laughed as he continued on his way, drinking from my glass again. It didn't last very long as I saw the Doctor approaching me.

"Joy..." he said quietly, stopping a few feet away.

"I'd like to go home," I announced, "And before Rose asks you to go somewhere else, I beg you to listen to  _me first_  and send me home."

He truly seemed guilty for his secret action but this was so irritating therefore I wouldn't give in to a simple sad face this time.

"Joy, I'm sorry," he stepped closer, "I didn't think it was that bad..."

"If you honestly believed that then you wouldn't have kept it a secret."

He nodded, acknowledging his fault, "I was still going to bring you where you wanted. I just..."

"I'd like to go home now," I declared, serious than ever, "At least there I have a place."

"You have a place here too," he assured, suddenly holding a hand out to me, "Will you dance with me?"

"Are you sure you don't want to ask Rose first? Seems like she's the only one you care about anyways," I muttered, drinking again.

"If I'm going to bring you home then at least let me try and get a smile out of you," he took my glass and set it behind me, "I feel terrible enough."

I don't know why but I gave in and took his hand, eyeing cautiously as he lead us towards the spot designated for dancers. He had something up his sleeve and I was determined not to be swooned over.

"What's gonna happen to the wire?" I asked, trying to make small talk as we danced, and avoid whatever tactics he'd use.

" I'll use my unrivaled knowledge of trans temporal extirpation methods to neutralize the residual electronic pattern."

I frowned, deciphering his words with a quick study, "So...record over it?"

"Uh, yeah," he nodded, grinning, "Right as always."

"Mhm," I looked to the side.

He sighed, "I've hurt you, I know and I'll probably hate myself for the rest of my life..."

"I wouldn't take it that far," I mumbled, pretty peeved at him but knowing it wasn't that big of a deal either.

"If you think I don't care about you then I will," he made me do a small twirl.

"Honestly, Doctor, sometimes it's difficult to believe that," I admitted, avoiding his gaze as I felt tears threatening to form in my eyes.

"I do care about you. I care about you and Rose equally."

I felt scoffing would be rude but then again...it's all I've received so far.

"Though I have to admit..." he paused a minute, thinking about something, "...there  _is_  something different in respect to you."

"You don't say," I muttered, guessing he'd tell just how different his feelings for me were from the blonde. He'd never opened up to me and much less about his feelings for Rose. I wondered if he'd choose this moment to tell me all about it...cause that's the last thing I needed.

"I see Rose and think..." he smiled softly, "...she's just Rose," I couldn't help roll my eyes, "And then I look at you, and..." he did a sudden dip, causing me to yelp, but nothing too loud, "...I notice things about you."

And I was abruptly brought up, ending face to face with the alien, my eyes wide as could be. Suddenly, our closeness wasn't so amusing as before...it was  _nerve-wrecking,_ "...what did you notice?" my question came out in a low whisper.

He seemed just as affected yet still managed to answer in a normal volume, "...you are beautifully complex."

I...did not know how to respond to that.

"Elaborate," I ordered lightly, feeling his arm around me drop to my waist, beginning to move in a dance again.

He smiled, "You're beautiful, obviously, and very intellectual-"

"That's just a fancy way of telling me I'm pretty and smart."

He playfully rolled his eyes, "If you'd let me  _continue_  then maybe you'd see what I mean. You are the sweetest girl around, always so kind and gentle," I noticed him leaning down, his forehead resting on mine, his eyes looking directly into mine, "Your eyes, Joy...your eyes are  _so_   _beautiful_ , they're filled with kindness and comfort," I felt my face warm up, but I didn't dare move, I quite liked our position. "...but at times they're also filled with rage and pain. It's like your angry at something or someone, so, so angry...and hurt."

"How...how do you know that?"

"Because I feel like that too," he said quietly, shutting his eyes for a moment, "I'm no where near kind as you are but your eyes look like mine and it's a shame because yours are so beautiful. You're too young to carry all that in them. What are you so angry about? Who or what has hurt you so deeply?"

I swallowed hard, knowing if I started to answer, it'd be a long list. He wasn't the only one that had me angry and hurt. There came a list of people before him and as I recalled them and their actions, the Doctor's seemed not to matter as much. I'd been blamed, I'd been yelled at, forced, laughed at, isolated, belittled...

The Doctor had  _just_  ignored me.

It still hurt, it still made me angry...but it didn't compare to the others.

"Oh Joy," he sighed lightly, seeing the water build up in my eyes, "I do notice you. I notice your hidden feelings."

"Is that...is that the _only_  thing you notice?" I asked, wondering if he finally made his realization.

"What else is there to notice?"

_So close._

"I still want to go home, Doctor," I reminded, "But not because I'm angry, because I have my school and work. I only got three days off.

He nodded, "Alright...does that mean I'm forgiven?"

I sighed, "You are forgiven," I swallowed a lump in my throat, upset he wouldn't understand how I had  _already_  forgiven him for his ignorance towards me, "You are _so_ forgiven."

He smiled, finally pulling away from my forehead, "You are incredible."

"I do like to be," I said quietly, trying to lighten the grim mood that had fallen over us.

"You are," he nodded, "And whatever is troubling you, it can't stay in those eyes forever. They're not meant to carry all that. Too beautiful."

"You act like they're out of this world," I looked away, a faint blush returning to my face, "They're jade-green, get over it."

"I can't help it, if something is beautiful I will say it."

"I've never heard you say that to Rose," I blurted, just now realizing that one, "At least when I'm around you don't..."

I thought he'd immediately tell me of course he did, but it looked like he was just now figuring that out as well. For some reason, my faint blush deepened. And speaking of the blonde, I caught sight of her walking towards us, her face not at all happy. I supposed this was the ending of this nice moment.

"Thank you, Doctor," I announced, trying to pull away but found his arm had tightened its grip on my waist.

"Hold on there," he frowned, "We were having a conversation."

"I know, but..."

"Can I have turn?" Rose moved beside us, a big old, fake smile on her face.

"Of course," I answered, looking at the Doctor and waiting for him to let go.

He nodded as well, "Think about what I said, Joy. Too beautiful," he leaned again and kissed my forehead.

I closed my eyes for a second, smiling softly at his touch, "Thank you..." I opened my eyes and found him smiling as well. Rose cleared her throat, alerting me that it was time to step back, so I did, "I'll just...be over there..." I pointed behind and turned away.

As I walked off, a bigger smile spread across my face and it wouldn't stop. Ridiculous alien had made me happy once more. How on earth does he manage to do that!?

I stopped by a table, pouring myself a new glass of orange juice when a young woman came by for the pitcher. "Everything alright, sweetheart?" She asked, noticing my ecstatic smile.

I glanced back at the Doctor and Rose, seeing Rose talking while he nodded, both dancing. When the Doctor's back was to me and she saw me, she frowned deeply and I knew that I had only caused even more tension. But then they switched and the Doctor was facing in my direction, smiling so fondly that I just couldn't be bothered by the blonde.

I returned to the woman in front of me, my smile deepening, "Everything's quite fine..." I played with the side of my dress, thoughts somewhere else.


	10. Torchwood Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The long awaited Torchwood makes its final appearance.

_I knew what they were doing was wrong...and I was working on stopping them. I was going to. But I never counted on them coming back that day. I never believed it went so much deeper than I knew about. I spent all this year learning from them, becoming more cunning and cold. I had to. In order to defeat them, I had to keep it a secret from the Doctor. We had to keep it a secret._

_I just never believed things would end this way..._

* * *

"Commence the ghost shift!"

Leaning against the glass door, I watched the lever be pulled down and the blinding light hit my face. I looked away, closing my eyes for five minutes until it was pulled back up and the light died down.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I'd like to announce we've just measured the ghost energy at five thousand gigawatts. Give yourselves a round of applause," Yvonne Hartman, the boss,  _my_  boss, announced. She turned around, flashy smile on her face and walked towards her office. I stood away from her door and moved aside, opening it for her. "Isn't this wonderful?" she asked then walked inside.

Slowly, I walked along the open space between the desks with my eyes fixated on the plain, white wall ahead. I stopped at the end and stared at it, "...wonderful," I whispered.

"Minerva? Think you can cover for me?" my friend, Adeola, called from her desk. I walked over to her, my heels clicking after me with each step, "Gareth and I want a little alone time..." she smiled sheepishly.

I nodded, "Go ahead," she smiled and stood up from her chair then walked off. I looked around then sat in her place, quickly breaching in her computer. I loved the girl, but this was for a greater cause. I put in the information I needed in a flash drive and stuck it in my skirt's pocket. I stood up and looked around for any suspicious looks then continued with my own 'responsibilities'.

~0~

"So, what've we got? Any sign of that power loss?" Mickey asked me as we walked down the corridors, on our way to the sphere chamber.

"They've classified it as a 'glitch', but we know better," I spoke quietly. Even if were alone, there could always be just someone lurking around that could catch us. It was dangerous enough what we could be dealing with and if Yvonne found out that we both were time travelers and we knew the Doctor...we could be killed. Or worse, be used as leverage against the Doctor.

"How much time do you think we got?"

"Before the Doctor returns or the dimensions break?"

He smirked, "Which one's gonna be less scarier?"

"...dimensions breaking," I answered fast, making us both laugh.

"The alien can't be that bad, Minnie."

"Believe me, Mickey, I've seen his wrath when the people he cares about are in danger. You don't want to be on the wrong side," I grew serious, my stomach churning just thinking of the day the Doctor returned and figured out my "job" I talked about for months now. He'd kill me for working at a place like this.

Yes, Mickey had returned. It was only two months but I was ecstatic to see him back! Even if the reasons why weren't so good, it was my best friend! After the Doctor dropped me off, it took a little more work to get back into the daily life routine for some reason, and when Mickey showed up at the institution...it was like we'd have our own real adventure on Earth. And just when we needed I'd need help with all these "ghosts", it was perfect timing! Neither of us had contacted Rose or the Doctor. For once, we needed them away from the planet. Though I had to admit part of me wanted to see the Doctor again. I didn't know...but I just did. Of course, I wouldn't tell that to Mickey or he'd start to think things that clearly couldn't be.

We entered the sphere chamber where our co-worker, Rajesh, was sitting at his desk, feet on the desk and reading a book.

"Nice to see we're working hard," I acted serious and rigid...something Yvonne liked.

And what the woman liked, I did. I did and I got to stay...and help.

"It's just  _so_ busy," he rolled his eyes, sitting properly again.

"Yvonne wanted to tell you we had a great ghost shift."

"I know. We had nothing."

"Let me hear it," I stuffed my hands in my lab coat's pocket.

He sighed and stood up, taking off his glasses, "Didn't they tell you?"

"You know how it works around here: if it hasn't gotten to Yvonne, it hasn't gotten to me."

He agreed silently. He didn't like that a teenage girl garnered more trust from the boss than him...a qualified scientist twice my age.

"So, what happened?"

He adjusted a control on the panel, "RND came up with a new spectrometer yesterday. Barged in here, all full of themselves..." he walked across the chamber, checking various instruments while I walked behind him, glancing at Mickey who "returned to work" off to the sides.

"And what they find?"

"Nothing. It gave them nothing. Same as ever. The machines keep saying the sphere can't exist. But there it is."

We stopped, looking up at the enormous sphere we had found. It was suspended in mid-air, bronze colored, with a step ladder below it. I got the creeps just looking at it. Something was just so  _off_ about it.

"And is there anything we can do?" I asked, trying my best to maintain that "professional" appearance.

"No, I'm all right. It's just... gets into your head, this thing. Like it's... staring at you," he became entranced with the thing, as usual.

"Rajesh?" I raised an eyebrow, waiting for him to return to normal. But he didn't, and it actually worried me. Yvonne discarded it as stress and just from being so cooped up with the sphere...but we knew better.

It shouldn't even exist.

"I'm sorry," Rajesh shook his head, finally returning to us.

"It's alright," I started walking for the step ladder, ignoring the glances Mickey was giving me from behind.

Every time I entered the chamber, I just  _had_ to try and touch it...not that I ever did. Each time I went up, gotten close to it...I just stopped. Like there was an invisible barrier preventing me from laying even a finger on it. At times, it frustrated me. But for the most part, it reminded me that something was inside, possible a "Cyberman" that Mickey fully explained to me about when he arrived. If that creature, the king or something, was inside...we were in deep trouble.

"Minerva?" Rajesh called as I went up, holding a hand in front of the sphere, "I wouldn't."

"Why not? We never can anyways," I tried pressing my hand on it but like always I couldn't, "Doesn't that bother you?" I looked back, "That you can't even  _touch_  it?"

"I...try not to think about it," he turned around, beginning to walk away.

"And that's the problem," I made my way down to the floor, shaking off my lab coat, "You can't just stop because you ' _don't like it_ '. It's our job to figure out what this is. It could be something really bad and destroy us all-" Mickey started to fake cough, alerting me I was slipping away from the professional attitude, "...all I'm saying, is that we have to keep working on it," I handed him the lab coat and walked out, nodding to Mickey a silent "thanks" for reminding me.

~0~

"Minerva, think you can conduct the next ghost shift?" Yvonne stepped out from her office just as I returned from the sphere chamber. I faintly smiled, nodding my head. She gestured for me to move to the front of the room.

The thing was...I  _didn't_  want to do it. While I didn't understand how deep the consequences were for these "ghost" shifts, I knew that it wouldn't be well for the dimension walls. According to Mickey, they should all be sealed off and these shifts were allowing them to jump back and forth. I didn't wan to conduct more, but if I didn't, Yvonne would either suspect or fire me on the spot. Either way meant I'd be away from Torchwood Institution and unable to help Mickey.

For the moment, we were both undercover at the institution, me for almost a year actually, and working hard to contain whatever was threatening to invade our planet.

"Sorry for being late!" Adeola's loud call made me snap out of my thoughts.

"Me too!" Gareth exclaimed.

"Sit down," Yvonne ordered, "My trainee is at head right now. Minerva?"

Another downside of this job, apart from being in danger all the time, was that I had to use my real name. Torchwood was very strict when it came to its employees. They did a really good background check on me and found  _all_  my files. Yvonne had taken a liking to me because of my independence, seeing I was young and clever, and immediately set me to work. I had proven my skills when I was able to identify a lot of alien species and even fix weapons that were out of Earth's boundaries. Truthfully, a lot of it was luck, Mickey's education from the other dimension and just the knowledge the Doctor had supplied me with during the time we spent together.

I glanced at Yvonne, seeing her gesture once more for me to go to the head of the room.

I stood at the front of the desks, facing the great, big wall.."At power," I ordered. The scientists stood by the levers, ready for the next command. I nodded, putting on my sunglasses as the blinding light emerged, "And...we are into Ghost Shift."

_Online._

An alarm went off, something that's never happened before. I looked back, confused, "What's going on?"

Yvonne hurried towards Matt's computer, "What is it?"

"Something's interfering with the ghost field," Matt replied.

"Location?" I raised an eye brow.

"It's within the city."

"Search it," I demanded, looking back to the wall. But when I saw it wasn't working, I glanced at the scientists, "Close it down! Now! Close it!" They hurriedly worked and pull down the lever.

_Offline._

"Matt, how's it going?" I pulled my sunglasses off.

"It was a very specific excitation of the ghost field."

"Good," I turned to them, "Makes it easy to pinpoint," I walked over and peered to the computer screen along with Yvonne.

"It's a council estatem" Matt said, typing away, "The Powell Estate. SU157GO. It was a public area," my eyes widened, my heart nearly stopping.

"Can we patch into the CCTV network?" Yvonne asked.

"Doing it now."

"Yvonne, I hope this doesn't affect me..." I tried keeping myself on check, hoping I hadn't screwed up with her and be sent home.

She looked up, "Please, you're my number one worker here. Your work is top shape and this wasn't your fault. No, we've got intruders."

"Thank you. If you don't mind, I'm going down with Rajesh again," she nodded. I hurried off down the corridors, running as fast as I could with heels. I hated being professionally dressed! On turning the corridor, I crashed into someone. I shook my head and saw who it was. I sighed, relieved, "Oh thank god! I don't know what's wrong, but something stopped the ghost shift and...it's from the estate!"

"Are you sure of what it is?"

"No but...it always could be," I looked to the side, both silently guessing who could have caused the malfunction of the shift, "They could have returned already."

"Then we'll have to explain."

"Somehow, I don't believe the Doctor is gonna be very understanding. Much less when he discovers you've been traveling from dimension to dimension...and that I work in the institution."

"He should've asked you," he shrugged.

"Yeah, but I wouldn't tell him anyways," I admitted, "I mean, before, I would have. I thought the institution was just wonderful...but then Yvonne started filling me in on its real purposes and...I couldn't tell him. It'd put him in danger and I'd never forgive myself if anything happened to him."

Mickey smiled, almost smirked I could say, "Well, he'll just have to understand, then."

"Why the smirk?" I asked, frowning. This was no time to be smirking!

"...nothing," he strolled right past me.

"Mickey?" I called after him, wondering what the hell had gotten into him.

~0~

I was being brought by soldiers the newer weapons we had found last week. I sighed, inspecting them each. I had no interest in this, but it was part of the job. "Put the particle gun over there," I pointed, writing down on my clipboard, "And make sure it doesn't go off. Now that I've fixed it, it'll kill."

"And this is my lovely assistant, Minerva," I heard Yvonne say from across the room, "Minerva? Come on out!"

"Boss is calling," I looked at the soldiers, making them smile. I turned and walked for the entrance from which Yvonne's voice had came from. I jumped back when I saw the Doctor and Jackie right beside her.

And let the trouble begin...

"Doctor, this is the genius side of Torchwood," Yvonne moved beside me, proudly smiling.

The Doctor was more than unsatisfied to find me here. I could already hear the scoldings I would get later.

"Hello..." I said quietly, reaching to shake his hand.

"Hello," He repeated, more serious. I felt the really tight grasp he gave my hand and looked to see his angry eyes glaring down.

"And his companion," Yvonne gestured to Jackie.

"Hello," I shook her hand. I mouthed, 'Why' to her. She gave me an apologetic shrug.

"So she's the genius behind these weapons?" the Doctor asked Yvonne, his eyes still fixed on me.

"Oh yes! We've had a particle gun in our possession for eight years and none of us could get it working until she came in! In a few months, she got it down."

"But this is the 21st century, you shouldn't have particle guns," the Doctor said, more directly to me.

"We must defend our border against the alien," I said quietly.

He blinked, staring open-mouthed, "Oh... _really_?"

"...yes."

His surprise reverted to irritation and anger.

"Sebastian, can you bring me the Magnaclamp?" Yvonne called.

"By any chance, have you got anyone called Alonzo?" he suddenly asked.

"No...I don't think so. Is that important?"

"I suppose not..." He looked somewhat disappointed.

Sebastian brought over the Magnaclamp and handed it to Yvonne. "The Magnacalmp," Yvonne introduced, "Minerva, care to take this one?"

I sighed, not very fond of the idea, "It was found in a spaceship buried at the base of Mount Snowdon. Attach it to any object and it cancels the mass."

"Mhm," the Doctor looked at me, "And the ghosts?"

"A simple side effect," Yvonne replied.

"Of what?"

"All in good time, Doctor," She smiled.

"Oi! Where are you taking that?" Jackie suddenly yelled.

We looked back and saw the TARDIS being hauled away on the back of a truck.

"If it's alien, it's ours," Yvonne recited our motto.

"You'll never get inside," the Doctor said calmly.

"Hm!" Yvonne huffed and walked off.

I turned as well and made to move but felt a hand over my arm restrain me with a very tight grip, "Care to explain... _Minerva_?" the Doctor spat.

I swallowed hard, trying to keep my nervousness as low as possible, "...perhaps under different circumstances..."

"Doctor, stop it," Jackie scolded, yanking his arm back, "The woman has no idea Joy knows you. If she finds out, it'll be trouble for her and is that what you want? You never asked about it so..."

He remained silent and looked at me, speaking with such coldness in his tone, "I am so disappointed in you."

"...not as much as I am with you," I returned just as coldly.

If he was going to play that card, I'd have a lot more things to be angry about.

We rejoined Yvonne, the Doctor keeping quiet of his knowledge about me.

"All those times I've been on Earth,  _I've_  never heard of you," he spoke up, eyeing me with the scolding look I'd be getting all day for this, "Not one person uttered a word about this place..."

Yvonne only smiled, glancing at me for to answer. Oh, I really hated these next words...

"Of course not," I said coldly, " _You're_ the enemy. You're actually named in the Torchwood Foundation Charter of 1879 as an enemy of the Crown."

At first he was stunned yet again, but then he became confused, "1879... that was called Torchwood, that house in Scotland."

"That's right. Where you encountered Queen Victoria and the werewolf," Yvonne said.

"I think he makes half of it up," Jackie shook her head.

"Her Majesty created the Torchwood Institute with the express intention of keeping Britain great. And fighting the alien horde," I recited the words Yvonne implanted in my head from the first day she had revealed the institution's real purposes.

The Doctor frowned, "But if I'm the enemy, does that mean that I'm a prisoner?"

"Oh yes," Yvonne said lightly "But we'll make you perfectly comfortable. And there is so much you can teach us. Starting with this," she stopped us at the sphere chamber and gestured for me to open it.

I pressed my ID card against its digital lock and opened the door, Yvonne nodding for me to go ahead first. I sighed, coming in and searching for Mickey who was, thankfully, not here at the moment.

"Now, what do you make of  _that_ , Doctor?" Yvonne asked impressively.

Rajesh, seeing the Doctor, straightened himself up and walked over to us, "You must be the Doctor. Rajesh Singh. It's an honor, sir."

But the Doctor was captured by the sphere, staring open-mouthed at it, Jackie following in the same manner.

"Yeah..." he said absently.

"What  _is_  that thing?" Jackie asked.

"We've got no idea," I turned to them, looking at the Doctor and hoping he'd begin to understand why this job was a secret, "We've no idea what's inside, what could be inside if there  _is_ anything inside. It could be dangerous to people...to  _certain_ people," I stared deeply into his eyes, "It had to be kept a secret..."

"Certainly," Yvonne agreed, missing the whole meaning of it.

"But what's wrong with it?" Jackie frowned, still staring at it.

"What makes you think there's something wrong with it?" Rajesh asked while I turned away and walking towards the sphere.

"I dunno... just feels weird."

"That's the effect it has on everyone," I called, "It makes you wanna run and hide like it's forbidden...but not all of us run. Some of us..." I trailed off as I went up the steps, "...some of us want to stay and...find out what it is..." I reached for it.

"Don't touch it!" the Doctor called, startling me out of the trance, "Don't touch it! No one!" he darted up beside me, now wearing 3D specs, and looked at the sphere.

"We tried analyzing it using every device imaginable," I began explaining, quietly, my urgency for him to figure what it was so obvious that his anger seemed to diminish.

I mean...if he was already here...he might as well help...

"And results?"

"...the sphere doesn't exist. It weights nothing. It doesn't age. No heat. No radiation. And - has no atomic mass."

"But I can see it!" Jackie exclaimed.

 **"** Fascinating, isn't it? It upsets people because it gives off... nothing. It is... absent," Rajesh said.

"Well, Doctor?" asked Yvonne.

"This is a Void Ship," he answered, turning around to face the group.

"And what is that?"

He folded away the specs, his tone growing concerned, "Well, it's impossible for starters. I always thought it was just a theory, but... it's a vessel designed to exist outside time and space. Travelling through the Void," he helped me down the stairs to the floor, gripping my hand for some reason like he was afraid for  _me_.

"What exactly is the void?" I asked.

"The space between dimensions. There's all sorts of realities around us, different dimensions - billions of parallel universes all stacked up against each other..." he paused, looking at me with the same sorrow he had when Mickey had left. Oh, if he knew Mr. Smith was right back in this world, "The Void is the space in-between. Containing absolutely nothing. Imagine that - nothing. No light, no dark, no up, no down. No life. No time. Without end. My people called it the Void, the Eternals call it the Howling. But some people call it Hell."

"But someone built the sphere. What for? Why go there?" Rajesh asked.

"To explore. To escape. You could sit inside that thing and eternity would pass you by. The Big Bang... end of the universe, start of the next, wouldn't even touch the sides. You'd exist outside the whole of creation."

"You see, we were right. There  _is_ something inside it," Yvonne smugly said, missing the whole danger part of it.

"Yes," the Doctor said quietly.

"So how do we get in there?" Rajesh asked.

'We shouldn't," I spoke up, capturing Yvonne's attention...and not the good kind, "I told you Yvonne, we should try to send it back. We don't know what is in there..."

"Your assistant has the right idea," the Doctor nodded, "How did it get here in the first place?"

"Well, that's how it all started. The sphere came through into this world, and the ghosts followed in its wake," she explained.

"Show me," he ordered, but not to her, to  _me_.

I looked at Yvonne for approval, which she quickly gave, and so I led the alien away, still hand-in-hand as we left for the rift chamber.

~0~

"Minerva, did you get the new numbers for the energy levels?" Yvonne asked.

"Yeah, in your office right now," I pointed to it across from the chamber.

Content, she turned to the Doctor, "See? This is why we prosper. Had it done in just a couple of minutes. We only take the best."

He only stared at me, but I could feel his pounding accusations. He walked past us towards the great wall.

"Minerva, explain to them the wall please. I need to run those through," she instructed.

I sighed, walking to the Doctor, "Well, the sphere came through here. A hole in the world," he passed a hand over the wall, "It's not active at the moment. But when we fire particle engines at that exact spot, the breech opens up."

"How did you even find it?" he glanced over.

"They were getting warning signs for years. A radar black spot. They built the place; Torchwood Tower. The breech was six hundred feet above sea lever. It was the only way they could reach it."

"They built a skyscraper just to reach a spatial disturbance?" He put on the 3D specs, "How much money do they have?"

"Enough."

"Joy? Rose is here," Jackie called, "Is she gonna be alright?"

"Perfectly safe."

"I don't think I can say the same for you," the Doctor turned, "What the hell do you think you're doing at a place like this?"

I raised an eye brow, "Oh, so now you take an interest in what I do," he stared, confused, "I work here."

"But why?"

"You saw what that sphere does to people...imagine it in the wrong hands?" I whispered, seeing Yvonne emerging from her office.

"Easier than I thought," Yvonne remarked, joining us.

"Yvonne, let me wrap my head around this," the Doctor thought, "You find this breech, probe it, the sphere comes through," he walked towards her office, "A hole in the fabric of reality and this hole...you think 'Oh, shall we leave it alone? Shall we back off? Shall we play it safe?' Nah, you think 'let's make it bigger!"

"It's a massive source of energy. If we can harness that power, we need never to depend on the Middle East again. Britain would become truly independent. You can see for yourself. Next Ghost Shift's in two minutes," she walked along the desks.

"Wrong hands, huh?" he raised an eyebrow at me.

"Exactly why I'm here," I made him see it, "She's the wrong hands and so we're here to make sure she doesn't do anything."

" _We_?"

I blinked, hurriedly tuning away and following Yvonne.

"Cancel it," the Doctor ordered to her.

"I don't think so."

"I'm warning you, cancel it."

"Exactly as the legends would have it," she turned around, "The Doctor, lording it over us. Assuming alien authority over the rights of Man."

"Let me show you," he took out his screwdriver and moved to the front of Yvonne's glass wall of her office, "Sphere comes through," he made the glass splinter and crack, "But when it made the hole it cracked the world around it. The entire surface of this dimension, splintered. That's how the ghosts get through. That's how they get everywhere. They're bleeding through the fault lines. Walking from their world across the Void and into yours. With the Human Race hoping and wishing and helping them along! But too many ghosts and..." he merely tapped the wall and made the glass shatter into millions of pieces.

"Well, in that case we'll have to be more careful," Yvonne turned to the staff, "Positions! Ghost shift in one minute!"

The Doctor glared at me, "Do something."

"Why me?"

"Because you work here!"

"...I can't."

It looked like he wanted to yell but instead he went after Yvonne. Jackie put a hand over my shoulder, giving me a comforting look.

"He doesn't get it," I said quietly, "He never gets it."

"We are in control of the ghosts! The levers can open the breech but they can equally close it!" Yvonne was saying when Jackie and I rejoined.

She and the Doctor stared down at each other for a few minutes. Suddenly, the Doctor stepped back, "Okay."

"Sorry?" Yvonne stood there, dumbfounded.

"Okay," he moved and got a chair from the desks, taking a seat.

"Is that it?" .

"Fair enough. Said my bit. Don't mind me. Any chance of tea?"

"Ghost shift in twenty seconds!" Adeola exclaimed.

"You can't stop us," Yvonne warned him.

"Ghost shift in ten seconds," Adeola said, "9...8..."

Yvonne and the Doctor stared at each other again but this time, Yvonne was becoming faulty.

"7...6...5...4...3...2..."

"Stop it," she cracked and looked to the staff, "I said shut it down."

"Thank you."

"I suppose it makes sense to get as much intelligence as possible. But the program will recommence as soon as you've explain everything."

"I'm glad to be of help. And you know what, to further educate myself, I'd like to speak to your highest thinking employee, I'm assuming is her," he pointed to me.

Yvonne nodded, "She'll be happy to answer any questions."

"I sure hope," he stood up.

I dreaded it to come. He walked to me, violently grasping my arm and pulling me into the corridors.

"Oi! Oi! That hurts!" I snapped, pushing him off.

He turned around, "What the hell do you think you're doing? I leave for a couple of months and this is what you're up to?"

"I thought you weren't mad at me anymore," I rubbed my arm, recalling his look in the sphere chamber.

"I honestly don't know how I should feel about this!"

"You don't know what's going on-"

"You're right, I don't," he gritted his teeth, "I don't know why one of my friends would be working in a place like this. This is the job you were talking about since last Christmas? The one that gave you countless raises? Joy! They shot down aliens from the sky!" he threw his hands in the air, "What are you doing here!?"

"You don't know okay. When I first came here, I didn't know what it was about. One of my friends from my diner job referred me to a worker here, Adeola. She got me the interview and I landed the job. But I wasn't told its real purposes until much later. Doctor, I needed the job! I lost everything okay, you don't know how bad I was in need."

"There are countless jobs in the world!"

"BUT I DIDN'T HAVE THE LUCK!" I yelled, "And besides, you would've known if you asked which you never seem to do! When I found out what this place was about, I was going to quit..."

"So why didn't you?"

"When you dropped me off after the 50's...they found the sphere the next day. I couldn't just walk away from it. I knew that sphere would be something bad so I stayed and infiltrated their information. Together, we've used it for good."

"Who's this ' _we_ ' you keep talking about?"

"...Mickey."

"He's  _here_?" his eyes widened to the point of nearly popping out his head

I sighed, nodding, "You really got to start asking, Doctor. He arrived just a day after the sphere. He explained everything. From the other dimension when you left him up until now. The Cybermen disappeared from their world and are possibly inside that sphere..."

"Why am I just hearing about this  _now_? I know you're clever, I know you can take care of yourself but...this is way out of your hands!"

"I called!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes, I did! Every time Rose answered she said you were busy..."

"I...I didn't know that."

"No...of course you didn't, you never care enough to call on your own," I said sadly, looking away, "I did my part, I called...to tell  _you_."

"I do care, I thought we went over this, Joy," he passed a hand through his hair, frustrated, "Did you forget what we talked about during the 50's?"

I had to smile at the memory of the nice moment we had shared, "...did  _you_? You said these beautiful things to me and then you just dropped me off like nothing...do you know what that does to a person?" his eyes softened, silently thinking, at least I hoped he was, "Not one call did I get from you. Not even to know how I was doing, how Jackie was. Nothing. It's like I ceased to exist once again."

"You asked me to bring you home," he reminded, but it sounded like he was saying that to himself, like he was assuring his doubts.

"Yes, I know that perfectly...but if we're friends, isn't a call in order?"

"I don't understand, if you called...Joy, I  _never_ even  _knew_ about it! I swear!"

I nodded, assuring him I believed him. It didn't take a genius to know what happened with my calls.

The messenger never did her job.

"I thought we were getting somewhere. I really liked our last trip, even if it was the wrong place, but I liked it," I continued,"...but then reality snapped back and I remembered my place. All I can say now is please don't give me any compliments, don't give me hope then take it away," I gritted my teeth, my hurt turning into anger rather fast that if I wasn't so emotional I would've been worried over it, "Don't come to our planet months later and act like you know everything about me enough to think that you know my intentions for this institution. You don't get to do that. You don't get to doubt all the values  _you've_  taught me for this planet.  _Ever_."

I bit my tongue so I wouldn't yell everything I felt. Everything Mickey had once told me I should tell him was now at the tip of my mouth, but I knew better. If I was going to tell him, it'd be in a much calmer atmosphere. If I waited nearly a year I could do with another day.

"Call me a trader, call me what you want, but I know what I'm doing is the right thing. You wouldn't know because you're not here with us. You and Rose are on a whole other level while me and Jackie live  _here_. I don't know what's going on with my planet and if you want to come and help me save it, then by all means, please go ahead. But if you're just gonna think so low of me over a job that I  _had_ to take because of  _you_ , then I guess we're done here," I turned around and walked back.

"Joy," he called, much quieter now. I stopped, glancing over my shoulder, "Why does she call you Minerva?"

"...because that's my _name_ ," I said before walking away.

~0~

Yvonne was sat at her desk with her laptop in front of her, explaining to the Doctor, "So these ghosts, whatever they are - did they build the sphere?"

She was more than irritated at seeing him so relaxed while he sat across her with his feet crossed on her desk, "Must have. Aimed it at this dimension like a canon ball."

"Doesn't that break the walls...like... _extremely_?" I asked, horrified at the dire consequences of those actions.

"Mhm," he answered, sensing the fear that flashed through my eyes.

While he wasn't angry, or at least I believed he wasn't, we still weren't on very good speaking terms. The small revelation set him on edge about my real identity. Thankfully, he hadn't said a word to Yvonne and acted like we had just met, once again.

"Yvonne? I think you should see this," Rajesh's voice called from the laptop screen, "We've got a visitor. We don't know who she is, but funnily enough, she arrived at the same time as the Doctor."

Immediately, the Doctor's voice twitched. I was beginning to wonder where the blonde had gotten herself to.

Yvonne turned the laptop around so the Doctor and Jackie could see Rose and Rajesh on the screen, "She one of yours?" she asked.

"Never seen her before in my life," he shook his head.

"Good! Then we can have her shot."

He sat up properly now, "Oh all right then, it'll be worth a try. That's... that's Rose Tyler."

"Sorry," the blonde waved through the screen, "Hello!" the Doctor waved back at her.

"Well, if that's Rose Tyler, who's SHE?" Yvonne pointed to Jackie.

"I'm her mother."

"Oh, you travel with her mother?"

"He kidnapped me."

"Please, when Torchwood comes to write my complete history, don't tell people I traveled through time and space with her mother..." the alien pleaded, making me smirk.

"Charming," Jackie rolled her eyes.

"I've got a reputation to uphold!"

"I'll make sure it's on the very first page," I announced, making him mock-glare.

Suddenly, a familiar sound started to come in from the rift chamber.

"Yvonne," I walked over to the doorway," Who said to start the ghost shift?"

"No one," she stood up and moved beside me.

"Well...it's starting!" I gestured to it, confused.

"Excuse me? Everyone?" she stepped out, "I thought I said stop the ghost shift."

But it continued.

"Adeola?" I called, seeing her fiercely type away on the computer, "You need to stop."

But she didn't.

I glanced back at the Doctor, "Something's wrong."

"Step away from the monitors!" ordered Yvonne, "Gareth, Addy, stop what you're doing right now! Matt. Step away from your desk. That's an order!"

"Stop the levers!" I shouted to the scientists, running over to Adeola. I snapped my fingers in front of her face but she just continued on. "What the hell is going on?"

""What is she doing?" the Doctor rushed over, looking at the screen.

"I don't know. She's a good woman. She's my friend. I don't understand. Adeola quit this!" I shook her.

"She can't hear you," he pulled me back, "They're overriding the system," he looked to the others.

"But we're going into Ghost shift!"

"It's the ear piece controlling them. I've seen this before," he pointed to Adeola's ear. He took out his screwdriver and moved behind her.

"What are you doing?" I panicked, "Doctor, that's my friend!"

"I know, and I'm sorry," he held the screwdriver to Adeola's ear and deactivated it. Adeola screamed then dropped her head on her desk, Matt and Gareth doing the same as well.

"What did you do!?" I hurried to hold Adeola's head up, "Doctor, what did you do!?"

"You just killed them," Yvonne said, horrified.

"They were already dead," he clarified, more to me than her.

"What? But she was...we just talked and..." I looked around, frantically, seeing the other two dead as well, "They can't be dead!"

"Joy, I'm really sorry," he put his hands on my shoulders, "Really."

"But..." I ran a hand through my hair, my heart beating faster and my hands becoming sweaty and clammy, "...no more deaths, no more...no more, no more, no more!" I clasped my hands over my head, seeing the faint images of the death reports...my guilt sky-rocketing again.

"Hey, HEY!" he shouted, forcing me to stay still as he turned me to face him, "What's wrong?" he looked extremely concerned.

I swallowed hard, remembering where I was again, "...she died...and it was my fault."

He studied me for a minute, "...Adeola?"

I freed myself of his hands and stepped back, hurrying to Jackie for a hug. "It was not," she mumbled quietly to me, though the Doctor still looked at us suspiciously, 'It was never your fault."

"Doctor?" Yvonne called, snapping him to the problem, "Those were standard devices," she walked over to Adeola's desk, reaching for hers, "How does it control them?"

"Don't," he warned, going for Matt's desk.

"But this is impossible," Yvonne grabbed Adeola's ear piece and pulled on it. A string of brain tissue came off with it. "That's disgusting! It goes inside their brain!"

"What about the Ghost shift?"

"90% there, it's still running. Can't you stop it?"

They're still controlling it. They've hi-jacked the system.

"But who's they?"

"It might be a remote transmitter but it's gotta be close by." he held the screwdriver on the palm of his hand, looking for some kind of signal. "I can trace it..." he looked up, "Joy, you wanna go?"

"Who's Joy?" Yvonne frowned, glancing between us.

"Doctor, I think you need to give her a moment," Jackie answered.

"Is she-"

"Not the time to ask. Just do what you need to do," she shooed him off, Yvonne trailing behind him.

"Okay, we've done this before," she turned me to her, "And what have we said?"

"...it's not my fault?" I asked, sounding like a child.

"It is  _never_ your fault. What happened to Liv was  _never_ your fault."

"Never my fault..."

"Now if you could just say it like you mean it, that would be nice," she sighed, watching me sadly.

"It's falling apart, Jackie," my voice trembled, "He thinks I'm in this job for the wrong reasons."

"What did I say about that slap? It's clear he doesn't know if you he's thinking that."

"I just wanted to help..."

"And you have, you  _are_."

"But he doesn't think that...he thinks I'm the lowest of the lowest."

"Well then I'll slap him across the face," she pointed, "Because I know you have been working and working to keep us safe."

"Yeah, but I even lied to you about the sphere. I didn't tell you anything."

"Good, I would have been scared out of my mind!"

I had to smile just a little, "Oh, I just hope he can finish things. I don't want deaths. No more."

"It's been hard hasn't it?" she asked, growing serious yet sympathetic,"Ever since the anniversary, huh?"

"It's always like this," I began to recollect myself, "Death leaves a wound that'll never close."

"Miss Souza!" one of the scientists yelled, "We can't control the levers anymore!"

I glanced over, "There's nothing I can do. Everything's being overwritten."

"Get away from the machines!" I heard the Doctor yell.

I looked to him, "But you-" I screamed when I saw metal machines coming after him and Yvonne. "What the hell!?" I stumbled back against a desk.

It was Cybermen.

One of them shot at a scientist, immediately killing him. Jackie backed away with me, equally terrified.

"What are they?" she asked.

"We are the Cybermen. The Ghost shift will be increased to one hundred percent."

The blinding light became even more radiant.

"Here come the ghosts." the Doctor yelled.

Dozens of rows of ghosts were emerging from the light, the sound of the Cybermen marching accompanying them as well. And as they became more clear, we realized they weren't ghosts, as I always suspected.

They were Cybermen!

"But there's millions of them coming through..." I looked to the rows, "An invasion is cut short with this..." I glanced to one of the Cybermen, "...it's a victory."

" _Sphere activated! Sphere activated! Sphere activated!_ " the computer's voice made the Doctor look over.

"You built the sphere didn't you?" I asked the Cybermen beside Jackie and I.

"The sphere is not ours. The sphere broke down the barriers between world. We only followed. Its origin is unknown."

My eyes widened, "But...then what's in...? But...you were our lead. This was the target..."

"Rose is down there," Jackie said, horrified.

I looked at the Doctor, "If Cybermen aren't in the sphere...then what  _is_?"

This was a  _huge_ mistake. If that sphere didn't contain Cybermen, then Mickey's weapon wouldn't work. And if it wouldn't work...they could be killed.

* * *

_With so many Cybermen in the room, in the **world** , was there even a possible way to fight back? At the moment, I didn't see it. But then...then, he figured it out, and then...things went horribly wrong._

* * *

"What's down there? She was in that room with the sphere. What's happened to Rose?" Jackie asked me, frantic about the fate of her daughter.

"I don't know, Jackie," I shrugged, my eyes watery, my mind set on Mickey that was also down there, "I just...don't know."

"Are they..."

I only shook my head.

The Doctor walked over to us, directing himself to Jackie, "I will find Rose. I brought you here, I'll get you both out. You and your daughter."

"...but you gotta get Sophia's daughter too."

"Who the hell is Sophia?"

"Glad to see you're asking," she glanced at me, "It's her mother."

"Sure, okay, and Sophia's daughter too," he looked at me, "Does she know you're here?"

"No," I spat, annoyed at just the thought of my mother, "And I'd rather we not bring her up."

"Sophia is a friend of mine and her daughter is in my care," Jackie explained, leading me to whack her in the arm, "Now you gotta promise to get my daughter and her's out as well."

"Jackie!" I exclaimed.

This was so NOT the time!

The Doctor's eyes flickered from hers to mine, very sincerely speaking to us, "I promise you. I give you my word."

A Cyberman approached Yvonne who sat at her desk, "You will talk to your central world authority and order global surrender."

"Oh, do some research. We haven't GOT a central world authority," she snapped.

"You have now. I will speak on all global wavelengths."

The Doctor put on the 3D specs as the Cyberman began to speak.

"This broadcast is for human kind. Cybermen now occupy every land mass on this planet. But you need not fear. Cybermen will remove fear. Cybermen will remove sex and class and color and creed. You will become identical. You will become like us."

And a few seconds later, we heard the screams of the people below, their horrified shrieks as the marching of Cybermen followed, shoots here and there.

"No!" I exclaimed, moving to run to the window but the Doctor pulled me back. I tried budging out of his grip and when he wouldn't let go, I looked up, "Please?"

He sighed and moved us over to the window, both of us looking down as we saw the streets in chaos, people lined up, others dead on the ground, others resisting...

I could only look for a moment before my tears formed, "My grandmother is down there...she's down there, Doctor, please do something," I pleaded.

"I ordered surrender," the Cyberman broadcasting said.

The Doctor looked back, frowning, "They're not taking instructions. Don't you understand? You're on every street - you're in their homes. You've got their children. Of course they're gonna fight," he looked down at me, "Just like we will."

I breathed in shakily, leaning my head on his arm, "She's down there and she can't die. Not her too."

"Scans detect unknown technology active within sphere," one Cyberman announced, "Cybermen will investigate."

"Units 10 65 and 10 66 will investigate sphere chamber," a second Cybermen said.

"We obey."

And a couple of them marched off.

I sniffled, "There has to be something we can do," I glanced at the Doctor, "Right?"

But he remained in place, as if lost in his thoughts. I looked around and noticed Yvonne's laptop screen had turned on.

"Hold on, what's that?" I turned him to the desk, making him see the laptop had turned on. We rushed over, seeing the images the Cybermen approaching the sphere chamber only to be stopped by another alien.

"Daleks," he breathed.

"Daleks?" I repeated, swallowing hard, "You've told me they're...deadly."

"That's an understatement..."

Jackie moved over to us, "Rose was terrified of the Daleks. What have they done to her? Is she dead?"

He became angry, gritting his teeth, "Phone," he held out his hand. I looked around and reached for one in secret so the Cybermen wouldn't see. He dialed and quickly awaited, "She's answered! She's alive!"

"Why haven't they killed her?"

"Don't complain," I shook my head.

My heart did beat a little slower at the thought of Mickey being alive. That was on less stress in all this.

"No, they must need her for something," the Doctor mumbled, listening to the conversation, "What's the Genesis Ark?" He mumbled to himself. A few moments later, he hung up, "Lost her."

"Quarantine the Sphere Chamber. Start emergency upgrading," one of the Cybermen announced, "Begin with these personnel."

"What?" Yvonne exclaimed as she was pulled up, "We surrender! We surrender!" she cried but they dragged her away.

"Yvonne!" I rushed after her but a Cybermen blocked my way.

"Upgrading," it grasped my wrist.

"NO!" I yelled, struggling to be free.

"Oi!" Jackie yelled as well.

I looked back and saw Yvonne and the Doctor were being contained as well.

"This one's increased adrenaline suggests he has vital Dalek information!" the Cybermen concluded with the Doctor and began pulling him in the opposite direction from us.

"You promised me!" Jackie yelled to him.

"I'll think of something!" the Doctor shouted.

"Just save Mickey!" I exclaimed, "We'll be dead before you reach us, anyways. Save them instead."

He quieted down, dead serious as he spoke again, "I refuse. I'll save  _all_ of you."

"...I'm sorry, Doctor," I cried, feeling like this would be the end for me, "It might not mean to you as much as it means to me but...you were very important to me, and even if you didn't ask, I realize you did care for me in a way. I just hope that I made some kind impact in your life like you did in mine. I noticed you so much..."

**_The Doctor's POV._ **

While sitting on a window sill, staring out to the chaos below, a Cyberman approached, "You are proof."

I glanced over, "Of what?"

"That emotions destroy you."

"Yeah, I am," I looked back to the window, feeling horrible for Joy's last words. I knew there was bigger things to worry about, like finding out what Daleks were doing in the sphere. Why they hadn't killed Rose or Mickey. But...something in my gut told me to think about the American's words more carefully.

A shout, a  _human_ shout, made me look back to find a group of people dressed in black suits, wearing helmets and carrying guns stood behind the Cybermen. They shot at a row of Cybermen, destroying them all. I rolled out of the way, before I was shot like the rest, and crouched in a corner as the last of the Cybermen were destroyed.

"Doctor, good to see you again," Jake's voice flowed from one of the shooters as he removed his helmet.

Not only Mickey was here...but a whole  _crew_.

"The Cybermen came through from one world to another - and so did we."

I blinked, "...didn't anyone tell you why the dimension walls were sealed off in the first place?"

"Don't know, didn't think to ask," he shrugged.

"Maybe you should start asking, then."

"I could say the same for  _you_ ," he smirked.

I raised an eyebrow, my mind drifting back to the American once more...

~0~

**_Joy's POV._ **

We were brought down to the lower levels where more of the staff was waiting in lines. The sounds of drilling pierced my ears and when we approached them, sparks flew over our heads.

"What happens in there?" Jackie asked, "What does upgrading mean?"

"I think they want to turn us into them..." I looked around, my tears partially blurring up my vision, "They remove our brains and put it in a suit of armor. That's what Cybermen are. They're us..."

"This is  _your_ fault!" she shouted at Yvonne, "You and your Torchwood! You've killed us all, and what's more, you brought innocent children into this!" she glanced at me, her eyes tearing up, "Sophia trusted me."

"You should have never talked to her," I said quietly, loathing the moment my mother had entangled herself into Jackie's life, acting like a friend, acting like she actually gave a damn about me.

Jackie still stood by her opinion, it was my mother's fault, but she believed my mother wanted to "fix things" and so decided to have more talks with her whenever she phoned. I'd never take the phone and so it left Jackie to talk with her. I still didn't understand how my mother had even gotten the phone number of the Tyler's. How my  _grandmother_ had gotten Mickey's number...I just didn't get it.

One of the Cybermen pulled Yvonne forwards, "Next."

"I did my duty for the Queen and Country," Yvonne kept saying, tearing up, "I did my duty. I did my duty..."

I watched her go in and heard her shrill screams.

"Next," the Cybermen grabbed me.

"No!" my voice broke, "Please...no!"

"Cyber Leader One has been terminated," Another Cyberman walked forth.

The one holding me let go, "Explain, download shared files."

I quickly grabbed Jackie and ran as fast as we could, "We're gonna make it!" I cried happily, "I'm gonna make it!"

"Where are we going?" Jackie cried.

"Anywhere!"

~0~

I don't think I ever ran as fast as I was doing at the moment. Also, I don't think I've ever hated stairs as much as I did right now.

But...it was saving my life!

"Is that your phone?" I asked Jackie, hearing the familiar ringtone coming from her pocket.

"Oh my god! It is!" she quickly reached for it and answered, "Hello? Oh god! Help us!" I looked back and saw we weren't being followed for the moment, "Yeah, she's with me! Uh, I don't know...staircase?"

We stopped in front of a sign on the wall, "Tell him it says N3."

She nodded, repeating my instruction, "No, no! Don't leave us!" No, don't leave me!" But I heard her hang up.

"What's he up to now?" I asked, running ahead on the stairs.

"No idea!"

We continued to run, silent, the only sounds being made were heels clicking and our panting.

"Jackie?"

"Yeah?"

...I've never felt like this before."

"Like what?"

"Afraid...for my family. I don't know if they're alive or not! I don't know where they are!"

"You can call them after this. But you will call, right?"

I nodded, for once, so determinant to do so, "I swear to you. I'll call my grandmother first."

"Good!" she rushed ahead of me, "Now let's go!"

I was growing tired of this. I felt like I taking off my heels or else I'd just fall down the stairs, "Hold up!" I called for Jackie. I leaned against the rail and pulled down for my shoes.

"I told you, you would get tired." Jackie remarked.

I smiled, "But I look great in them."

"Of course."

"Now if I could do without the professional skirt..." I held up my heels.

"Work in an institution, darling," She teased.

"Yeah, it's turning out to be a a bundle of joy!" I commenced running again.

"You know, your parents would be proud of you," she followed. I couldn't help feel sad all of a sudden, apart from everything else, "And Isadora, your grandmother, she would be very proud. If I don't make it-"

I turned around, "Don't say that. We're gonna make it."

"Let's face it, you have a much higher chance of surviving this than I do. If I don't make it, I want you to know that you have made me very proud of you and I know you made your family proud as well. They have a daughter who has risked her life for the planet countless times. They are proud of you, Minerva."

I smiled, hugging her tight, "Thanks Jackie."

She hugged me tighter, "Just remember that okay?"

I nodded, pulling back. We began running but stopped when we saw Cybermen at the bottom. "Other way!" I yelled.

We rushed back up and exited through one of the doors. We ran down a corridor and were blocked off by two more Cybermen. "You will be upgraded."

"No..." Jackie shook her head, backing away.

Suddenly, the Cybermen fell to the ground. We looked up and saw a man holding a gun. Behind him, we saw Mickey and Rose.

I gasped happily, slipping on my shoes again before running to Mickey, encasing him in a big hug, "Thank god you're alright!"

"Same for you, Minnie!"

I pulled back, glancing at Rose quickly. While we weren't exactly friends, I was content to have her alive.

"Joy?" the Doctor moved to us, not getting more words out before I had already given him a hug as well, "Oh, thank goodness you're alright!"

"Same for you," I mumbled, "I shouldn't even ask what you're doing because you're already planning, right?" I felt him stiffen all of a sudden, making me pull back, "What's the matter?...apart from everything, anyways."

"... _ask_ ," he whispered, looking me over, "...I didn't ask about the job and..."

I raised an eyebrow, confused of what he was going on about, "Are you okay?"

He looked over to Mickey, who seemed to be smirking again, "...I didn't ask, did I?"

Mickey shook his head, "Not one bit."

"I am such an idiot," the Doctor said, backing away from me.

"What did I do?" I asked, terrified I had made another mistake, but Mickey only smiled while the Doctor became silent as he thought.

"But it can't be..." Jackie whimpered, pointing a man beside us, "That one's not fair. You died twenty years ago..."

"It's Pete from a different universe, Mum," Rose explained,a faint smile on her lips.

"There are parallel words, Jackie," Mickey added, "Ever single decision we make creates a parallel existence, a different dimension where-"

"Oh shut up," Jackie snapped, Mickey quietly doing so, "Oh...you look old," she remarked, gazing upon Pete.

"You don't," he replied.

"How can you be standing there?"

"Just got lucky. You were left on your own. You didn't marry again or...?"

"There was never anyone else," Jackie said, quietly. "Twenty years though...I never left the flat. Did nothing with myself."

"Brought her up," Pete gestured to Rose, "Rose Tyler. That's not bad."

"Yeah..."

"In my world, it worked. All those daft little plans of mine, they worked. Made me rich."

"I don't care about that," Jackie paused, "...How rich?"

"Very."

"I don't care...how very?"

"Thing is though, Jacks...you're not my wife," Pete remarked, "I'm sorry but you're not. I mean, we both..." Jackie nodded, slowly approaching him, "You know, it's just sort of..." he sighed, "Oh come here!" he dashed for her, picking her off the ground for a hug.

I smiled softly, "Good for you Jackie."

~0~

If we got out of this, I was going to kill the Doctor for this. I still had that anxiety every time he'd get himself into stupid plans...

We watched him slip into the lab, dodging any firing beams from the Cybermen and Daleks' ongoing battle. Of course, the idiot had to trip over one of the Cybermen's body. Surprisingly, it didn't divert the battle and he quickly slipped back out.

"The roof is opening!" I exclaimed, feeling the entire building shake.

"What are they doing!? Why'd they need to get outside!?" Rose cried.

"Time Lord science, WHAT time Lord science?" the Doctor seemed lost for words.

"We gotta go up!" I hurried down the corridor, "What are they doing up there?"

"But it's forty-five floors up!" reminded Jackie.

Suddenly, a young man popped out from an elevator, Jake, "We could always take the lift..." he smiled.

I grinned, "Great! Because I now hate stairs!"

~0~

We were horrified to see thousands and thousands of Daleks coming out from the 'Genesis Ark' from behind the window.

"Time Lord science..." the Doctor breathed in, "It's bigger on the inside."

"Your people put those Daleks in there?" I asked, my eyes fixed on the sky, "What for?"

"It's a prison ship."

"And how many Daleks?" Rose questioned.

"Millions..."

"I'm sorry but you've had it. This world's gonna crash and burn and there's nothing we can do," Pete walked away from the window, "We're going home. Jacks, take this," he handed Jackie a chain with a big yellow button at the end

"But they're destroying the city!" Jackie cried.

"I'd forgotten you could argue," he smiled softly, "But it's not just London, it's the whole world. But there's another world, just waiting for you, Jacks. And it's safe. As long as the Doctor closes the breach. Doctor?" He glanced up.

"Oh I'm ready!" The Doctor turned to them, "I've got the equipment right here. Thank you, Torchwood!" he rushed to a computer. He began typing, "Just slam it down and close off the both universe."

"But we can't just leave. What about the Daleks? And the Cybermen?" Rose asked.

"They're part of the problem and THAT makes them part of the solution. Oh yes!" Rose only chuckled, lightly, as she did not understand, "Well!?" The Doctor walked around, "Isn't anyone gonna ask? What is it with the glasses?"

"What is it with the glasses?" Rose quickly asked, grinning from ear to ear.

"I can SEE! That's what! There's two separate worlds, but in between we've got the void. That's where the Daleks were hiding and the Cybermen traveled through the Void to get here! And you lot," he pointed around, "One works to another, via the Void! Oh, I like that. Via the Void! Look!" He placed his glasses on Rose, "I've been through it. Do you see?" He started moving around for Rose to observe.

She reached out as if to touch something in the air, "Void stuff? Like...background radiation!"

"That's it! Look at the others!" he turned her around, "The only ones who haven't been through the Void are Joy and your mother," he pointed at us, "First time your mother's looked normal in her life."

"Oi!" Jackie frowned.

"He's just jealous cause he's not normal," I muttered to her.

"Yeah," he rolled his eyes, walking towards the white wall, "The Daleks lived inside the Void. They're bristling with it. The Cybermen-all of them. I just open the Void. End of verse. The void stuff gets sucked back inside."

"Pulling them all in!" Rose finished excitedly.

"Sorry, what's the void?" Mickey asked.

"Dead space," the Doctor shrugged, "Some people call it hell."

"So you're sending the Daleks and Cybermen to Hell?" Mickey looped around the dimension jump chain, as I liked to call them, around his neck and glanced at Jake, "Man, I told you he was good."

"But...but it's like you said," Rose looked around, her smile beginning to fade, "We've all got Void stuff. Me too, cause we went to that parallel world," she flexed her fingers, studying them. She pulled her glasses off and looked up. "We're all contaminated. We'll get pulled in."

The Doctor stood before her, his excitement gone as well, "That's why you've gotta go," Rose blinked, not understanding just yet, "Back to Pete's world. Hey!" He glanced to Pete, "We should call it that: Pete's world," he looked back to Rose, "I'm opening the Void, but only on this side. You'll be safe on that side."

"And then you close it. For good?" Pete questioned.

"The breach itself is soaked in Void stuff, in the end it'll close itself. And that's it. Kaput!"

"But you stay on this side...?" Rose pointed, giving me a quick glance, already disliking the one fact that remained, "And Joy?"

"Well hold on, Joy can't go into our world," Mickey stepped up, earning a look from me, "You have a family here. You're not going."

I was taken aback by his tone...what if I didn't want to stay anymore?

"I'll just hold onto these," the Doctor rushed back to the magnaclamps.

"I'm supposed to go?" Rose raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah."

"To another world, and then it gets sealed off. Forever?" The Doctor went to a computer, not responding anymore. She laughed, sarcastically, "That's not gonna happen."

"We haven't got time to argue, the plans works, we go in," Pete joined them, "You too. All of us."

"I'm not leaving him!" Rose yelled, angrily.

"And I'm not going without her!" Jackie cried.

While those three argued it out, I glanced to Mickey beside me, my eyes already watering up, "I'm supposed to say good bye to you again? For good this time?"

He faintly smiled, "I'm sorry."

"I didn't get to say goodbye the first time and I don't wanna do this now. Isn't there any way you can stay? You're my best friend, what am I supposed to do?" He didn't answer. "Can I come with you?"

"No," he said without even thinking about it.

I blinked, not expecting his answer to be so quick,"But..."

"You cannot."

""If you're leaving too, then I should. I'd be with my best friend and the people I care about."

"I don't think so," Jackie nearly shouted, overhearing us, and walked over, "I will not have you in that world."

"Jackie..." I frowned, feeling so crushed that no one wanted me to come.

"No," she looked at Rose, "This is crazy, Rose you have to come with us. Joy, you have to stay. Your mother is here. You family is here. I love you sweetie, but the right thing is to go back to your mother and father."

"But Jackie-"

"No, you swore you'd call them and you can't do that from another world. Doctor," she looked to him, "She has a family. Take her to them. Rose, you have to come with me."

"Jackie, they could be dead. There's no point anymore."

"You don't know that. And after this, you are going to speak to them."

"Minnie," Mickey took my hand, "I want you to stay."

"But I don't wanna say goodbye anymore!" I exclaimed, looking at all of them, "Rose wants to stay, and I wanna go."

"Last time, I didn't get to say good bye. But this time, I finally have the opportunity. Good bye Minnie, have a fantastic life," he hugged me while I let tears stroll down my cheeks, "I get the feeling it'll be different from now on. He'll ask."

I pulled back, "Only because he won't have her anymore," I discreetly glanced at Rose.

He chuckled lightly, "Oh Minnie, you're so clever and so oblivious at times! This time  _you_  haven't realized."

"Now Rose," Jackie turned to her daughter, "Let's go dear."

"Mum, I've had a life with you for 19 years. But then I met the Doctor and...all the things I've seen him do for me," Rose was tearing up as well, "For you. For all of us. For the whole...stupid planet and every planet out there. He does it alone, Mum."

As she spoke, the Doctor quietly crept up behind her. He took out the same chain with the yellow button the others had.

"But not anymore, cause he's got me," Rose finished, a small smile on her face. The Doctor placed the chain on Rose's neck. She quickly looked back, "What are you-"

But Pete pressed the button on her chain. Jackie and Mickey gave me small smiles then disappeared right out of my eyes. I looked at the Doctor and found him helplessly staring where Rose had just been.

"Aren't you gonna do something?" I asked, almost helpless myself.

"I just did..." he replied, his voice a low whisper.

"No, you sent the wrong person," I said wiping some of my tears.

"Did I?" He looked up at me, making me stay quiet for a second.

"Do you know what you're giving up?"

"My friend, and you'd be giving up your  _family_. Where are they, Joy? Why don't you live with them?" he paused, looking to the side as he thought again.

I watched him curiously, letting go of his thoughts and walking over to a computer.

"I don't wanna say goodbye anymore," I spoke up again.

"Neither do I, I hate endings."

"But..."

Rose suddenly appeared again, much to our shock. "Rose?" I frowned. "But you're..."

"I'm not leaving," she declared, looking at the Doctor.

"You're leaving your mother behind," he marched up to her, "You will never see her again."

"I made my choice a long time ago. And it's you."

He was stunned for a few minutes, before an alarm went off from the computers, "It's happening!" He ran over to the computer.

"What do we do?" Rose questioned.

The two had a mini-stare down before the Doctor let it go and pointed to the computer, "Those co-ordinates over there, set them all at six!" she nodded and moved to the computer, "And hurry up!" he shouted, sounding angry.

"Mind if I help?" I moved beside her, wondering just how she felt about the biggest decision of her life she had just made.

But when she looked up, her eyes were filled with rage, almost accusingly, "This is  _your_ fault."

"M-mine?" I pointed to myself, swallowing hard, the familiar words beginning to rush through my head.

"I left my mother, and she'll be sealed off, and all because of  _you_ and your stupid institution."

"It's not my fault," I said feebly.

"Yes it is."

"No..."

"I made my decision a long time ago but  _you_ forced my mother into another dimension."

"No!"

"Yes!"

'NO!" I shouted, making the Doctor look up from his side, "It's not my fault! Stop blaming me for something I didn't do! STOP IT!" I clasped my hands over my head.

"What's going on?" the alien rushed over, gently pulling my hands down, and looking at Rose.

She just shrugged, "Don't know," she continued to type.

"It's not my fault, it's not my fault," I mumbled to myself, remembering Jackie's words, "It's not...it's not."

"It's not, it's not," he repeated with me, having no idea what it even meant, 'C'mon," he led me to the wall, forcing me to sit on the floor, "I need you to stay still. Don't move. You can't be thrown into the void but I don't want to risk it, alright? Is that clear, Joy?"

I nodded silently, glancing at Rose who was watching us discreetly, "It's not my fault."

"No, it's not," the Doctor affirmed, "Id ask you, but...time forbids, unfortunately. But that'll change!" he jumped to his feet.

"We've got Cybermen on the way up," Rose announced.

He ran over to look at the screen, "How many floors?"

"Just one."

He grabbed Yvonne's laptop and began typing when the computer's voice announced, " _Lever's operational_ ," making both grin.

"That's more like it, bit of a smile!" Rose exclaimed, nudging him, "The old team!"

The alien smiled and handed her magnaclamp, shooting me a cautious look, like I'd lash out and start yelling again. I watched them attach both magnaclamps on the walls, across from each other, next to the levers.

"Press the red button!" he instructed the blonde.

She nodded and did so.

"When it starts, just hold on tight. Shouldn't be too bad for us but the Daleks and the Cybermen are steeped in Void Stuff. Are you ready?" he spoke at lightning speed that I doubt Rose had even heard half of it.

But she nodded and positioned herself beside the lever, her arms looped around the magnaclamps, same as the Doctor, "So are they!"

There were Daleks appearing by the window, as if to fight.

"Let's do it!" the Doctor exclaimed, both pushing the levers and hurriedly taking hold of the magnaclamps.

_Online._

I pressed myself against a wall as the strong, sucking wind began, carrying all the Daleks and Cybermen back into the void.

"The breach is open! Into the void!" the Doctor cried, grinning as the aliens went straight into the void.

I shut my eyes, breathing heavily, forgetting about my own possible death and focusing on someone important to me. My grandmother. She wasn't dead, I knew that. Something inside told me she wasn't. I would've felt it like I did when my grandfather died, even as a kid I felt the sense of death. But I hadn't had that same feeling anymore, meaning neither nor my parents were dead. At least, that's what I believed.

_Offline._

My eyes snapped open, glancing from one alien to a human, seeing which one was in trouble.

And it was Rose.

The lever behind her had begun to deactivate itself and she was trying to reach back for it.

"Rose, wait!" I called, pushing myself off the wall to move for her. I yelped when I felt a Dalek brush beside me so I jumped back. "No, no!" It was wasting time!

Rose's hands slipped from the magnaclamp and was drawn back to the lever. She managed to activate it again, but at what cost?

Her fingers were still slipping from it...

"Help her!" The Doctor cried, making me look at him, seeing his eyes filled with such desperation and frantics..and  _guilt._  "Please!"

He felt guilty for asking me to move after he specifically said not to. I supposed it was like going back on his word. But he was also guilty for whatever could happen to Rose...and if something did happen to her, he'd be guilty of her death and that is something I wished on no one because I knew exactly how it'd feel.

I looked at the incoming specimen, and carefully went towards Rose, "Hold on..." I reached out for her.

For a moment, her eyes that were always filled with rage when they saw me were softening, like she was surprised. And then, she started shaking her head. It wasn't to deny my help, it was for me to  _stop_. Her hands slipped from the lever and she was pulled towards the Void.

"No!" I tried going for her but froze when another Dalek passed by me, pushing me to the side.

The Doctor screamed after her but he couldn't do anything. Pete appeared and caught her just seconds before she was pulled in. Rose glanced at the Doctor one final time and disappeared. Not even a minute later, the wind died down and finally came to a complete halt. And, I knew what had happened at this moment.

We had won and we had lost.

The Doctor silently let go of the magnaclamp, making his way up to the wall. He placed his hand on it and rested his head beside it, as if listening to the blonde on the other side.

Again, I had lost my best friend. But this time, I lost Jackie too. I lost Adeola. And what's more, I had made the Doctor lose one of the most important people in his life. Rose was right, it  _was_ my fault. I put my hand on my mouth as I let out a sniffle. Another got out and another until I finally broke down into sobs. I threw the chain across the room and supported myself with the desk to keep from balling up on the ground.

After a few minutes of just standing by the wall, the Doctor finally turned around. With teary eyes, I glanced at him. There were no words any of us could say to make any of this a little better. We had both lost. He approached me, and I was taken aback by his complete dry face.

"Why aren't you crying?" My voice trembled, my hand flinging to one of my cheeks and wiping tears off.

His eyes fell to the ground, "Because sometimes...it's just so sad...that not even tears can release what you feel."

I stared, my breathing pattern slowing down little by little, "What are we gonna do? What am I gonna do now?" I looked around the empty chamber now, "You'll just travel now...but I lost everything. Again. I lost my job. I lost my friends...I lost everything."

"You didn't lost everything-"

"I did," I looked back to him, "I was finally going to move out. I even found this little apartment not too far from the Powell Estate. I had everything planned out and now..." I started sniffling again, "I lost it  _all_ ," I broke down.

"You can come with me," he reached for my hand, "Joy we could-"

"No!" I exclaimed, swatting his hand away, "I will not be a replacement!" I stood straight and in front of him, "I get that you lost her. I truly do but I will not be a replacement for her!"

"I'm not replacing her." he said, serious, "But you have always been a friend-"

"No I haven't," I backed away, "You don't know anything about me! And up to now, I've never reproached you for your ignores because I understood, okay? I got it!" I gestured with my hands, "You're mind could barely keep up with anything that wasn't Rose! And I had help to manage this. I had Mickey. I had Jackie. I had them with me and I could talk to them! Who am I going to talk to now!?"

"Joy, I-

"YOU DON'T GET IT!" I yelled, stomping my foot down like a child, my tears streaming down like a water-well.

"I DO GET IT!" He yelled right back, shutting me down for a minute, "I understand now! I got it! All your subtle hints, all of Jackie's hints! Mickey's! I UNDERSTAND IT ALL!"

"That's a lie, you'd never understand," I said quietly, "You're just saying all that because she's gone and you need a replacement."

'Do you think so little of yourself that you believe I'd look at you as rubbish? That everyone views you the same?"

"That's what I've been taught!"

"Well get those stupid thoughts out of your head because I'm not one of them! I think you're  _very_ important!"

"You cared," I conceded, "But never enough to realize. She's gone and I refuse to be a replacement. Just go..."

"You can't ask me to leave you behind, not after all this."

"I can, and I am. It wouldn't be the first time people have walked out on me. You won't be the first and I guarantee you will not be the last."

"Joy..." he paused, "...You said your name was Joy..."

"It's not. But you wouldn't know that."

"Well how could I, I never asked," he shrugged, "And you never said."

"It occurs when you get to know people," I said bitterly, rubbing some tears off my face, "Did you ever stop to wonder why Mickey called me 'Minnie'? Didn't it ever occur to you to ask me? My name is Minerva! Minerva...Minnie...Minerva. It's Minerva!"

"And why did you say it was Joy then?"

"BECAUSE MY PARENTS WOULDN'T FIND ME WITH THAT NAME!"

He blinked, too lost for words. I watched my tears fall to the ground and I couldn't stop them.

"Do you know what Sarah Jane told me?" I looked up, "She said I should tell you everything about me because one day, and I quote, ', " _One day...he may not come back and he wouldn't even know what kind of friend he left behind,_ " I sighed, "It wasn't just me that thought it, everyone else saw it! And I don't think it's fair that now that Rose is gone, you want me to come with you. It's not, Doctor. It's not," I wiped my tears and took a deep, shaky breath, "I think you should just go."

"But that's just it, Jo-Minerva," he took a moment, "I did notice. I realized I hadn't asked. This whole bloody time and I never asked. It was staring me right in the face and I never noticed it..."

I stared at him, wanting so bad to be happy about it. The thing that I had waited nearly a year for, but...

"I'm sorry Doctor, but I just don't believe you."

He opened his mouth to speak but I shook my head. He walked passed me, for the exit of this horrible room.

I bit down hard on my lip to keep my sobs in pause...just until he left. When I didn't hear any more foot steps, I burst into sobs. I covered my mouth as if to muffle them, but it was no use. I leaned back on a desk before I fell from all the sobs.

"Grandma, I need you," I mumbled to myself.

But even after all this, I wouldn't return to her. I had failed yet again and I'd have to explain that to her...and I couldn't.

"All my fault, all my fault, all my fault," I said in-between sobs, "Always my fault!"

Suddenly, I felt arms wrap around me and hug tightly from behind. I glanced over my shoulder and heard quiet, little sobs.

"Do what you do, do what you say, I will  _never_ blame you for any of this," the Doctor mumbled.

I turned around, forcing him to let go, and looked at him with blinking eyes. He seemed to await another shout or another reprimand but I couldn't.

Those were the last words my grandmother had said to me before I left.

My lip quivered and I threw my arms around his neck, hugging him very tight, quickly receiving another back.

~0~

I had insisted. I had begged. I had pleaded. Finally, I was standing before the Powell Estate, in its ruins. The Doctor stood by his TARDIS, just watching. I looked back, "I'm going up."

"What for?" he asked softly, his eyes looking up to the Tyler's place, the door not even in its place anymore, "There's no point."

"I have to see what's left," I turned to face him, "And while I'm here, I want you to go and speak to Rose."

"There's no point in that. You know I can't."

"The dimension walls don't close in a snap and you know it. You might consider Torchwood trash, but it's taught me very well. There's still a little gap in the universe. I don't know exactly how you can get the message across but I'm sure you'll think of something. Go and do it," I looked to the Powell Estate, "I'll be here."

He sighed, "Thank you. Please stay safe, I'll be back."

I nodded but didn't look back anymore. When I heard the doors shut, I began my way towards the Estate. My breathing trembled as I went up the familiar stairs that were now half ruined. I peered inside the shattered apartment. The furniture was thrown around, some destroyed, some not. The windows were shattered, papers covered the floor. I had the feeling people had been hiding in here by the way everything had been thrown around, like Cybermen were searching for the hiders. I walked around, trying not to step on Jackie's broken table. I walked to Rose's room which was also in ruins now. All my papers were on the ground and books. I went to my stash of money an found it destroyed.

I had nothing.

I walked back to the living room and cried softly. I picked up a piece of elegant china piece that Jackie had bought last week. She was so excited. I looked around, letting it all sink in. My newest home, and possibly real home, had been destroyed. My friends had left and I was alone.

I had always been on my own. What was the difference now? I had met people. Different people. The kind of people that don't let you just move on and forget about them. That's what happened...and now I was paying the price.

I picked up a book, one of  _my_ books, that was actually a sketchpad. It seemed to be in pretty good condition and when I opened it, all my drawings were in perfect shape, except for one page that was ripped out.

When the Doctor returned, I sat on a couch that wasn't too destroyed. I had grown tired of crying but my eyes would refuse to be dry. I looked up and saw his eyes were red and puffy.

"We're alone now," I said, quietly, "The place is destroyed."

He looked around, walking to the kitchen then Rose's room. He picked up a paper beside Rose's room, "New Earth?"

"I draw," I whispered, knowing that was just one of the things he didn't know about me.

"Oh..." he realized it, and set the paper down on a broken table, "...one more thing I didn't ask."

I stood up, "Did you say goodbye?''

"Uh...yeah."

"Good."

"And actually, time has gone forwards for them a little faster. Jackie's pregnant."

My eyes slightly widened, "She is?"

He nodded, "3 months."

I put my hand over my mouth, "Oh that's great!"

"Yeah," he smiled softly, "They're...they're going to be okay."

"Yeah..." I walked around, stopping by the entrance and taking in the sight of the apartment "What are we gonna do?" I sighed, heavily.

He moved beside and gazed around the apartment, "Well, I was thinking, if I still have the opportunity I mean...I would really like to get to know you."

I glanced over, "I would like to get to know you too."

He smiled, "What's your name?"

"Minerva," I replied, feeling a couple butterflies in my stomach, "My name is Minerva."

"Minerva," he repeated, like he was testing it out, "Like the Roman goddess of Wisdom," he chuckled softly, "It fits."

I smiled, amused, "I guess."

He turned to me, serious for a moment, "I know that what I did has no excuse and I don't intend for this to make it better but...I have to point out that I  _did_ ask once about you. What mattered to you?"

I nodded, acknowledging he did, "Yes..."

"Then I made small questions about your family...which you avoided heavily."

I nodded again, the feeling of guilt arising as I realized that I had also been ignorant, "Yes, I suppose you did."

"Now, I know it was probably late by then but...do you see that maybe, deep down, you didn't really want to tell me yet?"

I thought about it, really thinking and asking myself what exactly I wanted. I definitely wanted to tell him, but I also admitted that I was afraid of his reactions. And the big fear of one specific reaction had kept me from answering those few questions he made in the past.

Blame.

"J--Minerva?" he asked again.

"I...I'm afraid you'll blame me...like everyone else did one time," I swallowed a lump in my throat forcing my tears to stop before they formed. I'd get through this without crying. Yes sir. "See, something big happened when I was thirteen, and that, that I don't want to tell just yet. But after that incident...my mother blamed me, solely me for what happened. My father agreed. My cousins. A few aunts and uncles. Everyone blamed Minerva..."

"And then Minerva started blaming herself too," he finished for me, I nodding silently, "And that is a huge mistake."

"And I guess, looking at this psychologically, I made the mental association that you'd blame too. I linked you with my mother and that is something I am terribly sorry for."

"It's okay," he assured, "I'm not angry. I don't think I have the right to be. But...you told Jackie and Mickey. Why?"

"But I thought it was a one-time visit. Like, I'd tell them the story then get blamed and move on. But you...you were someone important, I didn't want to feel the rejection again by someone I cared about. My own mother rejected me why wouldn't an alien?"

"Because the alien carries far more guilt than anyone else in the universe," he said, lost in thoughts for a moment.

"Why?"

He looked at me and sighed, "There's a lot of things I haven't told you either. It seems like we haven't gotten to meet officially..."

I shrugged, "It'd appear so."

He reached for my hand, "But see, that's how we'll remember them. Everyone. Because we'll stay together, we'll learn every last detail about each other. I'll fulfill my promise to Jackie by bringing you home, I'll remember Mickeys words, and I'll show you the stars out there for Rose. Together we stay, together we move forwards."

"And...you won't blame me?"

"Never," he walked us towards the doorway, walking out the apartment.

"Doctor?"

"Yes?"

"What did Mickey tell you? The first time he stayed in the other dimension."

"Something short, something subtle, yet something very effective," he replied and I smiled to myself, recalling those effects it did indeed take on him, "He said, ' _Notice Joy's eyes because while they're unlike any other human's, they're fairly familiar to_ _ **you**_ '."

We stopped by the TARDIS, looking at each other. I breathed as quietly as possible, feeling nervous, "And what happened?"

"Turns out I was an idiot because I missed the obvious. I should have noticed the  _eyes_."

"What exactly does that mean?"

"Joy, I'm over 900 years old, and no human has ever carried that much pain and that much anger in their eyes...and yet,  _you_  do."

I know I was missing the big idea, but I had to stop and process the fact he was  _over nine hundred years old_ , "...you're...you're  _how_ old?"

"You didn't know that?" it was his turn to be surprised, the whole moment pausing to get over this one fact.

I shook my head, "No, I mean...I read about you in the UNIT pages but-"

"You  _read_ about me?" he raised an eyebrow.

Looking at that, I can see how that would sound kind of creepy, "Well, I wasn't doing it to be a freak. It was during your regeneration, remember? I just wanted to see how you... _changed_ your whole..." I gestured to him, "... _body_! So I sort of hacked into UNIT...sorry."

He chuckled, "No, no, it's my fault, really. I should have told you about that. I didn't even tell Rose, but...well...sorry."

"It's okay, I was just curious to know how..." I breathed, taking in his new self again, "...it's just incredible, honestly. But anyways, big picture here, I read about you but your age seemed undetermined."

"Right, well, getting back to the point...we have a big age difference and your eyes are young. Something really bad happened, didn't it?"

I nodded, "Yes," I whispered.

"Well, I refuse to let it continue. I am determined to get some happiness back into them," he pointed to my eyes, "Just you wait."

"It's a nice goal, Doctor, but it's been many years now. I'd be content with learning about you instead. Let's just focus on that, yeah?"

"Um, let me think about that," he pretended to do so as he opened the TARDIS doors for us, "And I think: no."

"So you're seriously-"

"Sorry, we've got to get to know each other," he pulled me inside the box, making me laugh as he shut the doors, "Then get happiness back in the eyes!"

He was  _so_ deranged thinking he could fix a life's time amount of pain, but I had to admit that it would be very nice to finally know more about him. Who knew where it could lead us to...


End file.
